


Rolling in the Deep

by kIrAhImE



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendzone, M/M, Masturbation, Moving On, Mpreg, One-Sided Attraction, Or not, Smut
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 87,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kIrAhImE/pseuds/kIrAhImE
Summary: โทบี้ ฟินน์ เรกโบ มีวิธีที่จะทำให้เพื่อนสนิทผู้ไม่เคยล่วงรู้ความในใจของตัวเขาเลย จดจำชื่อของเขาไปจนชั่วชีวิตต่อให้เป็นเพราะความเกลียดชังก็ตามทีแต่ในขณะที่เขาตัดใจแล้วมองไปข้างหน้า คนที่หายหน้าไปถึงแปดปี กลับไม่ยอมให้โทบี้ลืมเลือนความรู้สึกรักที่มอบให้...ไปจากห้วงลึกของห้วงใจ





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> เรื่องนี้ได้แรงบันดาลใจพล็อตมาจากมังงะวาย Naruse Akira to Ikkai Yaretara Ore wa Mou Shindemo ii เอามาปรับเปลี่ยนเป็นเจมโทบ บวกกับเพลย์ลิสต์ใน Spotify รันเพลง Rolling in the Deep มาพอดีตอนกำลังแต่ง จับ 1+2 ได้ออกมาเป็นฟิคอารมณ์เจ็บนิด แสบหน่อย สะใจเล็กน้อย หวังว่าจะสนุกสนานกับการอ่านนะคะ 
> 
> ต่อให้ฟิคจะมีช่วงที่ปวดตับไตยังไง ก็สัญญาว่าจะจบอย่างแฮปปี้สุขสมหวังค่ะ

 

 **ตลอด** ชีวิต 18 ปีของเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ ใช่ว่าไม่เคยมีสาวที่ไหนขึ้นคร่อม   
  
เอาจริงๆคือมีเยอะจนนับไม่หมดด้วยสองมือด้วยซ้ำ  
  
แต่ไม่ว่าจะเป็นสาวสวยหยาดเยิ้มหุ่นสะบึ้มรายไหน ก็ไม่เคยมีใครจับเค้ามัดเสียจนสิ้นท่า  
  
ก็สาวที่ไหนจะมีแรงจับผู้ชายสูงร้อยแปดสิบกลางๆมัดกันล่ะ?  
  
...นอกเสียจากหนุ่มสูงร้อยแปดสิบกลางๆด้วยกันเอง...  
  
"อา...าาา....าาา"  
  
ตาสีฟ้าใสมองร่างที่เคลื่อนตัวลงมาบน 'ความภูมิใจของชายชาญ' ถึงจะมีเนื้อสัมผัสของถุงยางกั้นขวาง เจมี่ก็ยังแทบจะตาลอยกับแรงบีบรัดคับแน่น เขาส่งเสียงอื้ออึงประท้วงเพื่อนสนิทซึ่งยัดผ้าเช็ดหน้าเข้ามาในปาก ราวกับไม่อยากได้ยินเสียงเค้า  
  
"เจมส์...อึ่กกกก...กกก...เจมี่"  
  
ร่างสูงเพรียวที่รับเอาตัวตนของเค้าเข้าไปได้ครึ่งทาง ครางครวญเรียกชื่อเขาอย่างชวนให้แข็งคัดเป็นที่สุด เจมี่รู้สึกได้ว่าท่อนลำที่อยู่ในตัวอีกฝ่ายพองโตขึันจนถุงยางแทบปริ  
  
มือขาวเนียนที่วางบนไหล่ข้างหนึ่งของเจมี่ กำแน่นเสียจนดึงเนื้อผ้าบนตัวเขาขึ้นมา เผยหน้าท้องสีแทนแบนราบแต่แน่นปึ้ก ไรขนสีเข้มกว่าเส้นผมเสียดสีกับท่อนขาซึ่งแนบลงมาข้างตัวเขา   
  
เจมี่เกร็งไปทั้งร่าง แต่ตาสีฟ้าไม่ละไปจากภาพเพื่อนสนิทตั้งแต่อนุบาล โยกตัว เคลื่อนกาย ขย่มลงมาบนความเป็นชายของเขาด้วยสีหน้าเหมือนจะร้องไห้เสียให้ได้  
  
ริมฝีปากแดงอิ่มตามธรรมชาติ อ้าออกหอบหายใจผะผ่าว เจมี่นึกอยากส่งอะไรซักอย่างเข้าไปให้อีกฝ่ายเล็มเลีย   
  
ความคิดเหล่านั้นปะทุขึ้นมาอย่างแสนอันตราย ทั้งที่ตั้งแต่เมื่อสามสิบนาทีก่อน เขาไม่เคยมองโทบี้ เรกโบด้วยความรู้สึกแบบนั้นเลย  
  
แต่การโดนจับขึง(?)แล้วขึ้นคร่อม(?) ดูจะเปิดประตูสู่โลกใบใหม่ให้กับพ่อหนุ่มเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ผู้มีประวัติคบหาสาวสวยนับสิบ แต่กลับมีอารมณ์สุดๆกับการถูกเพื่อนสนิทออนท็อป  
  
เสื้อยืดบนตัวโทบี้ตกลงมารัดตรงเอว บดบังส่วนเร้าอารมณ์ซึ่งสวนแรงโน้มถ่วงของโลก   
  
แต่เจมี่ไม่พร่ำบ่น เพราะสะโพกนิ่มที่กระแทกลงมาจนเกิดเสียงเนื้อฟาดกับเนื้อดังสนั่นห้องชุดของเขา ข้าวของตกกระจายระเกะระกะ เพราะการต่อสู้ดิ้นรนอย่างงวยงงเมื่อก่อนหน้า  
  
วันวาเลนไทน์ทั้งที เขาควรจะควงสาวสวยซักคนสองคนในสต็อก ผ่านค่ำคืนเร่าร้อนฮอตฉ่าจนฟ้าสาง  
  
แต่กลับมาโดนจับมัด เหวี่ยงลงไปนอนสิ้นท่าบนโซฟา  
  
นี่มันวาเลนไทน์ประสาอะไรกัน...!?

  
  
_There's a fire starting in my heart_   
_Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark_

 

  
เมื่อตอนที่เพื่อนสนิทผู้แสนเย้ายวนผิดภาพลักษณ์เด็กเรียนขี้อาย หมุนสะโพกเป็นวงกลมจนคนใต้ร่างครางซี๊ด เจมี่ก็ถ่มผ้าเช็ดหน้าในปากออกอย่างเกรี้ยวกราด  
  
"ทะ--โทบ...!" เขาเกลียดเหลือเกินที่เสียงสั่นเหมือนคนใกล้ไคลแม็กซ์ ซึ่งก็ดูจะเป็นแบบนั้น แต่จำข่มเอาไว้  
  
"เงียบนะ อ่ะ....อื้อออ...อออ///"   
  
โทบี้เถียงกลับได้ไม่ทันไร ก็แหงนหน้าร้องเสียงสั่นพร่า เพราะส่วนอุ่นร้อนที่เสียดแทงเข้ามา โดนจุดที่ทำให้เด็กหนุ่มตาพร่ามัว เนื้อตัวสั่นระริก  
  
แต่เจมี่ไม่ยอมฟังคำสั่งนั้น  
  
"โทบ...! ทำไมต้องทำแบบนี้!?"   
  
เจมี่อยากจะจับเอวคนที่ควบขี่อย่างร้อนเร่า ใช้ร่างกายของเค้าสนองความต้องการตัวเองอย่างเอาแต่ใจ ให้กี่สิบล้านคนมาพูด เขาก็คงไม่เชื่อว่าจะมีวันที่เพื่อนสนิทตั้งแต่เด็กทำสิ่งนี้กับเขา  
  
"ทำไม...อ๊ะ....น่ะเหรอ?"  
  
คนบนตัวเขายกยิ้มที่ไม่ได้แผ่ไปทางดวงตา โทบี้โน้มตัวลงมาจนหน้าผากแนบชิด แม้จะเปลี่ยนท่า ก็ไม่ยอมให้ท่อนล่างหลุดออกจากกัน  
  
"...เพราะนายทำให้ชั้นเจ็บปวด..."  
  
เจมี่ทำหน้าฉงนใจ "ชั้นทำอะไร?"   
  
คนฟังแค่นยิ้มที่แม้จะดูสวย แต่กลับยังความเจ็บปวดในใจคนมอง  
  
โทบี้เลือกที่จะก้มลงปิดปากที่พร่ำถามในสิ่งที่เขาไม่อยากตอบ ลิ้นร้อนสอดเข้าเคลียไล้ผนังเนื้ออ่อนนุ่มอย่างกระหายอยาก   
  
นี่คือความอัดอั้นทรมานที่เฝ้าข่มทนมาจนอายุสิบแปดปี  
  
...และในวันที่ความอดทนสิ้นสุด เขาทำได้มากกว่าที่ตัวเองจะคาดคิด  
  


 

_Turned my sorrow into treasured gold_   
_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_   
  


 

สำหรับคนที่ไม่เคยรับรู้หัวใจของโทบี้ เรกโบ แล้วยังจะออกปากให้ไปหาคนรู้ใจซักคนมาคบหา ถ้าไม่ตอบโต้ให้รู้เสียบ้างว่าอย่ามาทำร้ายใจกันแบบนี้ ไม่มีทางที่เข้าจะก้าวไปต่อได้อย่างแน่นอน  
  
ถ้าไม่เอ่ยบอก คงไม่มีวันที่จะตัดเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ออกไปจากหัวใจได้...  
  
ร่างกายสุขสมจนปลดปล่อยความปรารถนาออกมานับไม่ถ้วน แต่หัวใจนั้นแสนวูบโหวง  
  
รู้ดีว่ารักคนที่ไม่เคยจะชายตามองตัวเอง  
  
ทุกคำเรียก 'เพื่อนสนิท' ที่ออกจากปากอีกฝ่าย คือหนามแทงใจจนร้าวระบม

  
  
_We could've had it all_   
_Rolling in the deep_   
  
_You had my heart inside your hand_   
_But you played it with a beating_

 

  
"จะเกลียดชั้นก็เกลียดไป..."   
  
โทบี้เอ่ยด้วยเสียงแหบพร่า เขาปลดเข็มขัดที่รั้งอิสรภาพของเจมี่ด้วยใจพร้อมรับหมัดหนักๆจากอีกฝ่าย แต่ไม่มีสิ่งใดตามมา  
  
เขาจึงได้กลั้นใจฝืนเข้มแข็ง พาร่างตัวเองออกมาจากห้องชุดของเพื่อนสนิท...ที่ต่อจากนี้ไป ไม่อาจกลับไปเป็นเพื่อนกันได้อีกแล้ว  
  
"แค่ชั้นไม่หายไปจากหัวใจนาย แค่นี้...ก็เพียงพอแล้ว"  
  


 

 _You played it, you played it, you played it_  
 _To the beat_  
  
.  
.  
.

 

> **_Rolling in the deep_ **
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> **__ **
> 
>  
> 
>  


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 ปีต่อมา เวลาเปลี่ยน คนบางคนไม่ยอมเปลี่ยน

●

❴ Think of me in the depths of your despair ❵

●

 

  
  
_ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามปรากฏในห้วงฝัน_  
  
เขาคุ้นเคยกับดวงตากลมสวยเฉดสีมหาสมุทรลึกสุดหยั่งคู่นั้นดี มันคือดวงตาของเพื่อนสนิทตั้งแต่อายุสามขวบกว่า เด็กผู้ชายที่น่ารักอย่างกับเทวดา โทบี้ ฟินน์ เรกโบ  
  
เพื่อนสนิทที่ไม่ได้พบหน้ากันถึงแปดปีเต็ม  
  
เป็นแปดปีเต็ม...ที่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ ไม่เคยตอบตัวเองได้เลยว่าทำไมความสัมพันธ์ฉันท์มิตรของพวกเขาถึงกลายเป็นอย่างทุกวันนี้  
  
ผิดที่โทบี้หรือ...?  
  
ไม่เลย คิดไปคิดมาคงเป็นเขาเองที่ไม่เคยเข้าใจความรู้สึกของเพื่อนคนนี้  
  
วาเลนไทน์ในปีนี้ก็เหมือนกับปีก่อนๆตลอดแปดปี เป็นวันที่เขาไม่ได้ออกไปสรวลเสเฮฮา หรือควงสาวสวยหุ่นสะบึ้มรายไหนไปดินเนอร์   
  
เจมี่ให้เวลาตัวเองจมจ่อมอยู่กับความทรงจำ ภาพใบหน้าที่ยิ้มแย้มแต่ราวกับอยากร้องไห้ของโทบี้ เสียงที่เอ่ย...ไม่สิ...ครางเรียกชื่อของเขาอยู่ค่อนคืน ต่อให้ตัวเขาตอนอายุ 18 ยังงุนงงกับเหตุการณ์ไม่คาดฝันที่ว่า กลับจดจำมันฝังใจ

 _"_ _...เพราะนายทำให้ชั้นเจ็บปวด..."_

ถ้อยคำครหาของโทบี้ เวียนวนในหัวของชายหนุ่มวัยย่าง 27 ปีอีกครั้ง เขาขบริมฝีปากก่อนจะยัดมวนบุหรี่เข้าปาก ตาสีฟ้าอ่อนเหลือบมองทิวทัศน์นครลอนดอนอันเต็มไปด้วยแสงสีละลานตา   
  
ภายใต้แสงหลากสีเหล่านั้น คงมีคู่รักมากมายกอดก่ายมอบความรักแก่กันให้สมกับเป็นเทศกาลแห่งความรัก  
  
แต่ทุกวันวาเลนไทน์ของทุกปี ตั้งแต่ถูกเพื่อนสนิทขึ้นคร่อมพร้อมกล่าวโทษตัวเขาโดยที่เจมี่ไม่รู้จะเอาอะไรเถียงสู้ เขาจะต้องสะดุ้งตื่นกลางดึก เหงื่อชุ่มไปทั้งกาย ฝันถึงโทบี้ เรกโบผู้ใช้ร่างกายของเขาเสนอสนองความต้องการของเจ้าตัวอย่างสาสมใจ

  
_"จะเกลียดชั้นก็เกลียดไป..."_

เจมี่พ่นควันสีเทาหม่น ทอดถอนหายใจเฮือก มือหนึ่งเสยผมสีทองหม่นขึ้นให้พ้นหน้า พยายามลบดวงหน้าหวานสวยตราตรึงซึ่งดูดีกว่าหญิงสาวคนไหนที่เคยได้ร่วมเตียง  
  
แต่ก่อนไม่เคยคิดจะเอาใครมาเทียบกัน แม้แต่หน้าตายังไม่จำให้รกสมองด้วยซ้ำ แค่มีอกให้หนุน มีรูให้เข้า ลีลาเร้าใจเสียหน่อย เจมี่ก็หิ้วขึ้นเตียงแล้ว  
  
เขาพูดได้เต็มปากว่าโทบี้เป็นคนที่หน้าตาดีที่สุด ตัวหอมที่สุด และรู้ใจเขาที่สุดในบรรดาคนที่เคยนอนด้วยกันมา  
  
ทำเอาเจมี่ตั้งคำถามกับรสนิยมทางเพศของตัวเองขึ้นมาครามครัน  
  
แต่เขาได้พิสูจน์แล้วว่าตัวผู้ด้วยกัน ไม่ใช่ target ของเขา   
  
การที่รู้สึกว่าโทบี้ที่ควบขี่อยู่บนตัวเขา ช่างแสนเร้าอารมณ์ ไม่ใช่เพราะตื่นเต้นที่ทำกับผู้ชายเป็นครั้งแรก  
  
เขาตื่นเต้นและตื่นตัวราวกับหนุ่มซิงเสียจิ้นครั้งแรก เพราะคนที่ทำกับเขาแบบนั้นคือเพื่อนรักเพื่อนตายอย่างโทบี้ต่างหาก  
  
ลำคอของเจมี่แห้งฝาด ความรู้สึกผิดทิ่มแทงใจจนร้าวระบม จนแล้วจนรอดก็ไม่ได้ฟังเหตุผลของอีกฝ่าย   
  
ผู้ร้ายที่กระทำการข่มเหงกายใจของเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ หนีหายย้ายบ้านไปอยู่ที่แถบชนบทไฮเกตต์ ที่ที่เจ้าตัวแสนคิดถึง เพราะเป็นบ้านเกิดของคุณยายน้อยของโทบี้  
  
เขาเองก็ต้องรีบกลับแอลเอตามสัญญากับทางบ้านที่ว่าเรียนจบเมื่อไหร่ จะไปเรียนมหาลัยที่อเมริกา  
  
ใจหนึ่งทั้งอยากและไม่อยากเจอ  
  
เพราะยังไม่เข้าใจความรู้สึกที่ค้างคาในใจ ว่าแท้จริงคือสิ่งใดกันแน่?  
  
วันออกเดินทาง โทบี้ไม่ไปส่งเขาที่สนามบิน เขาชะเง้อคอรอจนหมดเวลาเช็คอินหน้าเคาท์เตอร์ ขนาดเข้าไปรอหน้าเกตต์ ก็ยังรอจนกระทั่งมีประกาศไฟนอลคอล  
  
แต่เพื่อนรักที่ได้กระทำการอุกอาจกับเจมี่ ก็ไม่ปรากฏตัว ไม่มีแม้แต่ข้อความในโทรศัพท์  
  
ความสัมพันธ์ฉันท์เพื่อนของพวกเขา ดูเหมือนจะจบลงในวันนั้น  
  
แต่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ ยังจมจ่อมอยู่กับภาพความทรงจำเมื่อครั้งยังมีอีกคนเคียงข้าง  
  
สัญญาณบอกรักของโทบี้นั้นชัดมาก...  
_เขาเองต่างหากที่ไม่เคยล่วงรู้_

  
  
◈◈◈◈◈

  
เจมี่รับตำแหน่งผู้บริหารในบริษัทของตระกูลทางฝั่งแม่มาได้ครบสามเดือนแล้ว  
  
นามสกุลบาวเวอร์ช่วยให้การทำงานเป็นดั่งดาบสองคม จริงอยู่าว่าเพื่อนร่วมงานทั้งระดับน้อยใหญ่ ค่อนข้างให้ความเกรงใจชายหนุ่ม แต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็คาดหวังจะเห็นความผิดพลาดของเขา   
  
อย่างไรเสีย การบริหารสาขาลอนดอนซึ่งมีความสำคัญเป็นอันดับสองของกลุ่มบริษัท ก็เป็นหนึ่งในบททดสอบ เพื่อประเมินประมาณว่าเจมี่จะเหมาะกับการรับตำแหน่งที่ใหญ่ขึ้นกว่านี้ เป็นฟันเฟืองที่สำคัญยิ่งขึ้นไปอีกได้หรือไม่  
  
สำหรับคนที่ใช้ชีวิตสิบกว่าปีอยู่ที่ลอนดอน ที่ทางและสิ่งต่างๆเปลี่ยนไปมาก ร้านขนมร้านโปรดสมัยประถมที่ชอบไปกับโทบี้ เวลานี้กลายเป็นที่ตั้งร้านกาแฟแฟรนไชด์ชื่อดัง วันก่อนที่เจมี่ขับรถผ่านไปเห็นยังอดใจหายไม่ได้  
  
ราวกับโลกทั้งโลกกำลังเคลื่อนไปข้างหน้า ทิ้งไว้ก็แต่ตัวเขา และความทรงจำในอดีต  
  
เขามาถึงบริษัทตรงตามเวลา ไม่เคยลาพักด้วยเหตุผลว่าตื่นไม่ไหวเหมือนอย่างตอนสมัยเรียนเกรดสี่จนโทบี้ที่จับไต๋เค้าได้เสมอ บุกเข้ามาเอาการบ้านฟาดใส่หน้าเค้าโครมเบ้อเริ่ม ตาสีฟ้าสวยวาววับคัดค้านการทำตัวเกเรียนของเพื่อน ด้วยเหตุผลว่าเจ้าตัวเหงาที่จะต้องนั่งเรียนคนเดียว   
  
จะว่าไป...คนที่คอยดึงให้เค้าอยู่ในกรอบเสมอไม่ใช่พ่อแม่หรือครูพี่เลี้ยงแสนโหด โทบี้ เรกโบต่างหาก  
  
อาจเพราะอิทธิพลของความฝันเมื่อคืนวาน เจมี่ถึงได้เอาแต่นึกถึงเพื่อนสมัยเด็กที่จากกันได้ไม่ค่อยดีนัก  
  
แต่เขาแน่ใจว่าตัวเองยังไม่บ้าถึงขั้นเห็นภาพหลอน  
  
ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามที่ตามหลอกหลอนในความฝันวันวาเลนไทน์นั้น เป็นคู่เดียวกันกับของหนุ่มหน้าสวยผมหยิกเป็นลอนสีน้ำตาลอมทอง ผู้ซึ่งกำลังถือบอร์ดสีเขียว คุมคนงานในชุดผ้ากันเปื้อนสีน้ำตาลแบบเดียวกัน ให้เข็นรถที่บรรทุกไม้ใบประดับอาคารอย่างระมัดระวัง  
  
เจมี่รับรู้ได้ว่าหัวใจตัวเองบีบรัดผิดจังหวะอย่างน่าประหลาด  
  
มือใหญ่กำกุญแจรถคันโปรดเสียจนรีโมตแทบปริแตก เขายืนนิ่งขวางกลางทางเดินในอาคารสำนักงาน จ้องเจ้าของรอยยิ้มพระอาทิตย์อันแสนงดงามที่กำลังเดินเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้นทุกที ทุกที  
  
"ต่อไปก็เป็นส่วนแผนกบัญชี ระวังหน่อยนะ อย่าเผลอไปรบกวนการทำงานของลูกค้า"  
  
หนุ่มตัวโตที่ดูเหมือนจะเป็นเด็กใหม่ ผงกหัวรับฟังสิ่งที่โทบี้กำชับด้วยรอยยิ้ม แต่เจมี่ไม่ได้สนใจเจ้าเด็กใหม่ สายตาของเขาเพ่งจ้องเพียงคนที่มีเค้าร่างของโทบี้ ฟินน์ เรกโบ  
  
เขารออย่างใจเย็นให้อีกฝ่ายสังเกตเห็น  
  
ต้องรออยู่นานพอตัว คนที่เอาแต่ก้มเช็ครายการในลิสต์และใช้ปากการทำเครื่องหมายเสร็จสิ้น จะรู้สึกถึงสายตาที่เพ่งจ้อง  
  
ปากอิ่มที่คลี่ยิ้มเป็นเส้นโค้งอันงดงามพลันเหยียดเป็นเส้นตรง กระทันหันเสียจนลูกน้องอดประหลาดใจขึ้นมาไม่ได้

 

"บอส...มีอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ?"  
  
เจ้านายของเขาไม่ตอบอะไร เอาแต่ยืนจ้องตากับหนุ่มในชุดสูทแนวตั้งดูมีราคามากกว่าค่าเทอมนักศึกษามหาลัยรัฐเสียอีก  
  
เขาจำต้องหยุดรถ รอจนกว่าเจ้านายจะมีปฏิกิริยาหรือสั่งการ  
  
คนสองคนที่ยืนจ้องตากันกลางทางเดินในตอนเช้าอันแสนอลหม่าน ทำราวกับโลกทั้งใบเหลือกันเพียงสองคน  
  
ฝ่ายหนึ่งมองมาอย่างคาดหวัง รอคอย  
  
ส่วนอีกฝ่ายกลับดูพร้อมจะปาทุกอย่างใส่คนที่เผชิญหน้ากัน เดินหนีไปให้พ้น  
  
แต่เจ้านายของเขาก็พลันคลี่ยิ้มธุรกิจ ค้อมคำนับอีกฝ่ายอย่างนอบน้อม  
  
"ขอให้เป็นวันที่ดีนะครับ คุณลูกค้า"  
  
.  
.  
.  
Tbc.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> จุดเริ่มต้นความรักข้างเดียวของโทบี้ มีแขกรับเชิญที่ทำเด็กเสียเด็กด้วยล่ะค่ะ

●

❴ There's a fire starting in my heart ❵

●

 

โทบี้ เรกโบ ได้เจอกับ เจมี่ บาวเวอร์ครั้งแรก เมื่อตอนอายุได้สามปี

อีกฝ่ายเป็นลูกชายของเพื่อนสนิทแม่ ย้ายจากแอลเอมาดูแลบริษัทสาขาลอนดอนที่เพิ่งก่อตั้ง เลยเลือกที่พักอาศัยอยู่ข้างบ้านเพื่อนรักเพื่อนเรียนตั้งแต่ตอนไฮสคูล

พวกเขาเป็นเด็กชายรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกัน หน้าตาน่ารักน่าใคร่เหมือนกัน นิสัยใจคอที่ค่อนข้างอะลุ่มอะร่วย ด้วยเป็นน้องชายคนที่สามในจำนวนสี่พี่น้อง ทำให้โทบี้รู้ว่าควรรับมือกับลูกชายคนเดียวของบ้านบาวเวอร์อย่างไร

พอมีคนคอยตามใจ ไปไหนไปนั่นด้วยกันเสมอ จึงไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกอะไร กับการที่เด็กสองคนจะสนิทสนมราวกับพี่น้องคลานตามกันมา

โลกทั้งใบของเด็กทั้งสองหมุนรอบตัวอีกฝ่าย กิน นอน อาบน้ำ ไปโรงเรียนก็ตัวติดกันเสียจนครูประจำชั้นยอมให้ย้ายมาอยู่ห้องเดียวกันจนได้

ในวันหนึ่งช่วงกลางฤดูร้อน ปีที่เด็กทั้งสองอายุหกขวบ ตระกูลบาวเวอร์มีสมาชิกใหม่เพิ่มขึ้นมา เป็นทารกน้อยตัวแดงๆที่จะมาเป็นน้องชายของเจมี่

แต่คนที่เกิดมาเป็นลูกคนเดียวซึ่งพ่อแม่และพี่เลี้ยงพะเน้าพะนอเอาใจจนเคยตัว กลับไม่รู้สึกยินดี

เจ้าตัวหนีออกจากบ้านมานอนขลุกอยู่ใต้ผ้าห่มผืนเดียวกันกับโทบี้ ซุกตัวกอดเพื่อนสนิททั้งน้ำตา ระบายความกลัวว่าใครต่อใครจะพากันรักน้องจนไม่สนใจตัวเขา

โทบี้น้อยปลอบเพื่อนขี้แยไปด้วยคำสัญญาที่ตอนนั้นเขาเด็กเกินกว่าจะเข้าใจด้วยซ้ำ แต่ได้ยินได้ฟังมาจากในทีวี

"ถึงคนอื่นไม่รัก แต่เราสัญญานะว่าจะรักเจมตลอดไป"

พอได้ฟังคำมั่นนั้น เด็กชายเจมี่ถึงได้ยิ้มได้เสียที

"โทบ สัญญานะว่าจะรักเราคนเดียวตลอดไป"

"อื้อ เกี่ยวก้อยสัญญาเลย"

เด็กชายโทบี้เกี่ยวนิ้วเล็กป้อมเข้ากับนิ้วก้อยซ้ายของเจมี่ พวกเขาหัวเราะเริงร่าเบิกบานเสียงดังลั่น ดังจนคุณแม่ของโทบี้เดินมาเคาะประตูว่าให้เงียบเสียง รีบเข้านอนได้แล้ว

พอผู้ใหญ่ปรับความเข้าใจกับเจมี่ว่าการมีน้องชาย ไม่ได้แปลว่าเขาถูกแบ่งความรัก เจ้าตัวก็พลิกกลับจากหลังเป็นหน้า ยิ่งน้องแซมโตขึ้น เจมี่ก็ยิ่งเป็นพี่ชายที่รักน้อง หวงน้อง ใส่ใจน้องมากกว่าใคร

เขาถึงกับแปลกใจเมื่อเจมี่ตัดสินใจอยู่เรียนไฮสคูลต่อ แทนที่จะย้ายตามครอบครัวกลับไปอยู่แอลเอตามเดิม

"ก็ย้ายโรงเรียนกลางเทอม มันยุ่งยากจะตายไป"

เจมี่ตอบกลับแบบไม่ทุกข์ไม่ร้อน ออกจะชอบเสียด้วยซ้ำที่อายุแค่ 16 ปี ก็ได้ครอบครองห้องชุดสุดหรูในกรุงลอนดอนเพียงคนเดียว

"อยู่คนเดียวไม่เหงาเหรอ?"

โทบี้ลองแย๊ปๆถาม ระหว่างที่ปอกส้มเตรียมส่งเข้าปาก แต่ก็โดนเพื่อนที่จ้องรอโอกาสอยู่แล้ว ฉกกลีบส้มอันน้อยไปจากมือโทบี้ต่อหน้าต่อตา

เพื่อนสนิทส่งส้มไร้เมล็ดเข้าปากตัวเองไป ก่อนจะยิ้มกว้าง

"ไม่เหงาหรอก มีโทบคนเดียวก็พอแล้ว"

โทบี้ไม่มีทางรู้ได้เลยว่าเจมี่จำคำสัญญาในวันนั้นได้อยู่ หรือแค่พูดเอาใจ

แต่ยิ่งนานวัน เดือนปีผันผ่าน โทบี้ยังคงรักษาคำสัญญาที่ได้ให้ไว้กับเพื่อนรัก โดยที่ยังไม่เคยรู้ตัวว่าความรู้สึกที่มีต่อเจมี่...มันเกินกว่าเพื่อนธรรมดาพึงมี

เขาได้เข้าใจความรู้สึกนี้ ในฤดูร้อนปีที่ 13 ของชีวิต

ตอนนั้นน้าชายของโทบี้มาเยี่ยมที่บ้าน พร้อมกับพาสามีและลูกสาวมาด้วย

เดวิด จู๊ด เดปป์ คุณน้าผู้ใจดีเป็นถึงพ่อทูนหัวของโทบี้ เป็นญาติคนโปรดของเด็กชายมาตั้งแต่ไหนแต่ไร

ช่วงนั้นเจมี่ติดเข้าชมรมดนตรี ไม่ค่อยว่างมาเล่นกับเขาอย่างแต่ก่อน โทบี้เลยไปค้างอยู่บ้านน้าจู๊ด ที่มีสมาชิกร่วมบ้านเป็นคุณน้า คุณลุงจอห์นนี่ที่ดุแต่หน้า และลูกพี่ลูกน้องหญิงซึ่งอ่อนกว่าเขาถึงหกปีที่ชื่อลิลลี่-โรส

โทบี้ตื่นขึ้นมากลางดึก และพบว่าผู้ใหญ่ทั้งสองปล่อยให้เค้ากับลิลลี่-โรส นอนอยู่ด้วยกันบนเตียงในห้องเด็ก

เด็กชายยังนอนหลับได้ไม่สนิทนักเพราะแปลกที่ เขาเดินย่องไปตามทางเดินมืดสลัวโดยใช้แค่แสงจันทร์นำทาง แต่พอถึงสุดปลายทางเดิน กลับมีเส้นแสงสีส้มนวลตา เล็ดรอดออกมาจากบานประตูไม้

ก่อนที่โทบี้จะเดินไปถึง เสียงที่ฟังคุ้นหูเหลือเกินก็แว่วมา

"อาาาา..าาา...อีก...แรงอีก! อ๊าาา///!"

เสียงคำรามทุ้มต่ำที่ตามมาหลังจากประโยคนั้น ยังทำเด็กชายขวัญสั่นได้ไม่เท่าเสียงเนื้อกระทบเนื้อ และขาเตียงที่โยกเอน

วินาทีนั้น เด็กชายต่อสู้กับความกลัวและความอยากรู้อยากเห็นภายในใจ

สุดท้ายแล้ว ขาที่สั่นน้อยๆก็ก้าวเข้าไปใกล้บานประตูต้องห้ามนั้นอย่างช้าๆ ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามมองลอดเข้าไปข้างใน

เจ้าของเสียงร้องเจือสะอื้นนั้นคือคุณน้าของโทบี้

ส่วนคนที่กำลังโยกคลอน จับขาน้าจู๊ดไปพาดไว้เหนือสะโพกกับหัวไหล่ คือคุณลุงจอห์นที่เวลานี้ดูราวกับสัตว์ป่า กระแทกตัวเข้าหาสามีตัวเองอย่างบ้าระห่ำ

ถึงอายุแค่ 13 ปี โทบี้ก็รู้ว่าภาพแบบนี้เรียกว่าอะไร

รู้ว่าไม่ควรก้าวล้ำความเป็นส่วนตัวของพวกคุณน้า

แต่เขาถอนสายตาออกมาแทบไม่ได้

"ของชั้น...ของของชั้น อา...เดวิด!"

"จอห์น...!!"

เมื่อตอนที่ผู้ใหญ่ทั้งสองเสร็จสมและตะโกนเสียงพร่า เรียกหากันและกัน โทบี้ที่รู้สึกว่าส่วนหน้าของตัวเองอึดอัดคับกางเกงผ้า ก็สั่งตัวเองให้รีบหนีไปจากที่ตรงนี้

เด็กชายกลับห้องนอนตัวเองไปได้อย่างสวัสดิภาพ  
แต่ไม่รู้จะทำยังไงกับอาการคับตึงตรงท่อนล่าง

แต่สัญชาตญาณเบื้องต่ำของมนุษย์นั้นเป็นสิ่งที่น่าอัศจรรย์เสมอ และพฤติกรรมการเรียนรู้ด้วยวิธีลอกเลียนแบบ ก็เป็นหนึ่งในพัฒนาการของคนเรา

โทบี้ทรุดตัวลงนั่งบนเตียง ดึงกางเกงนอนและชั้นในลง เผยสัดส่วนสีชมพูแข็งตึงซึ่งเครียดเกร็งไปทุกตารางนิ้ว มือขาวข้างหนึ่งรวบจับอย่างกลัวๆกล้าๆ ก่อนจะรูดรั้งขึ้นลง เป็นจังหวะเนิบนาบ

เด็กชายปรือตาลงราวกับทนดูในสิ่งที่ตัวเองทำลงไปไม่ได้

แม้จะแสนอับอาย แต่โทบี้กลับไม่หยุดมือ

ความร้อนผ่าวซาบซ่านแล่นขึ้นมาจากส่วนกลางกาย เด็กชายที่เพิ่งเข้าเรียนเกรดเจ็ดได้ไม่นาน กลับได้เรียนรู้เรื่องของผู้ใหญ่โดยไม่คาดฝัน

เขาเม้มริมฝีปากกลั้นเสียงครวญครางในลำคอ ห้องของลูกพี่ลูกน้องตัวน้อยอยู่ติดกัน เขาจะยอมให้น้องได้ยินอะไรแบบนี้ไม่ได้เป็นอันขาด

เมื่อตัณหาที่เพิ่งได้เคยสัมผัสครอบงำจนเผลออ้าปากร้องเสียงหวาน โทบี้จึงตัดสินใจใช้หมอนช่วยกั้น เด็กชายฝังหน้าลงกับหมอนสีขาวสะอาด สะโพกเล็กเหยียดยกขึ้นกลางอากาศ ระหว่างที่มือขาวกอบกำนำความสุขสมด้วยการรูดรั้งความเป็นชายจนแสบร้อน

ในห้วงแห่งความหฤหรรษ์นั้น โทบี้จินตนาการถึงภาพตัวเองในอีกสิบปีข้างหน้า

ใครต่อใครมักพูดกันว่าน้าจู๊ดกับแม่เขาหน้าตาถอดแบบกันมา และโทบี้ก็เห็นภาพตัวเองที่เหมือนคุณน้าราวกับฝาแฝด

ตัวเขาในวัยผู้ใหญ่ ร้องครางอยู่ใต้ร่างชายหนุ่มอีกคนซึ่งรูปร่างตึงแน่นคล้ายคุณลุงจอห์น คนคนนั้นโอบกอดสอดประสานกายกับเขาอย่างร้อนเร่า

เสียงครางแทบฟังเป็นคำราม ริมฝีปากอิ่มพรมจูบทั่วร่างที่สั่นระริก แทบสำลักกับการเติมเต็มทั้งทางเพศรสและความรู้สึก

ชายคนนั้นนำพาโทบี้ไต่สูงเสียดฟ้า ในยามที่ฉุดกลับมาสู่พื้นโลก สองแขนยังตระกองกอดโอบประคองเขาไว้อย่างรักใคร่

ริมฝีปากอิ่มแนบจูบที่ขมับชื้นเหงื่อ เทิดทูนบูชาร่างที่เต็มไปด้วยรอยฟันและรอยจูบของโทบี้ และฝากฝังเมล็ดพันธุ์ไว้ในกาย

"โทบ...."

ลมหายใจของโทบี้แทบหยุดชะงัก เมื่อมองหน้าผู้ชายในห้วงฝันนั้นชัดถนัดตา

....คนคนนั้นคือเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์

'เพื่อนสนิท' ผู้ที่เขาคิดถึงเป็นคนแรก ในยามที่ปลดปล่อยความปรารถนาสีขาวขุ่นครั้งแรกในชีวิต จนเปรอะเปื้อนไปทั่วผ้าปูที่นอน

"มีแต่ชั้น...รักแต่ชั้นคนเดียวตลอดไป...นะ"

"เจม...." ดวงตาคู่สวยพร่างพรูหยาดน้ำตาจนหมอนเปียกชุ่ม ปากอิ่มพูดพร่ำชื่อของอีกฝ่ายราวกับสวดภาวนา

"เจม...เจม...เจม...ชั้นรักนาย"

คำสารภาพรักนี้ พูดไปก็ไม่มีใครได้ยิน  
แต่โทบี้ เรกโบรู้สึกดีที่ได้พูดมันออกมา

เพราะในที่สุดก็ได้รู้เสียที...ว่าความรู้สึกในใจที่มีให้เจมี่ คือสิ่งที่เรียกกันว่า 'ความรัก'

.  
.  
.

Tbc.


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> หนึ่งคนที่เพิ่งรู้ตัว กับหนึ่งคนที่เฝ้าแต่หลอกตัวเอง

●

  
❴ I have no story to be told ❵

  
●

 

โดยธรรมดาทั่วไป การที่มีคนยิ้มให้ ต่อให้เป็นคนแปลกหน้าอย่างบริกรตามร้านกาแฟทั่วไป ก็ยังนำความรู้สึกดีๆมาให้ได้ไม่มากก็น้อย

แต่รอยยิ้มเฉยชาของคนที่เติบโตอยู่เคียงข้างกันมาเป็นสิบๆปีในเวลานี้ กลับทำให้เจมี่เจ็บแปลบใจ

"ไปกันเถอะ เสร็จแล้วจะได้ไปที่อื่นกันต่อ"

เสียงพูดของโทบี้เรียกทายาทหนุ่มผู้สืบทอดกลุ่มบริษัทแคมป์เบลล์จากห้วงอดีตอันแสนไกล เขาเดินหน้าขึ้นมายืนขวางรถเข็นของโทบี้กับลูกน้องที่เดิมทีก็ค่อนข้างเกรงใจมนุษย์สูททั้งหลายเป็นทุนเดิมอยู่แล้ว ยิ่งอีกฝ่ายมีใบหน้าหล่อเหลาแต่ดูดุดันคุกคาม ยิ่งทำให้เขากำราวรถเข็นไว้แน่น

ตาเรียวเหลือบมองหัวหน้าของเขา รอสัญญาณบอกว่าควรทำอย่างไร ซึ่งโทบี้ เรกโบก็ส่งยิ้มปลอบลูกน้องผู้ดูขวัญอ่อนกับปฏิกิริยาแปลกประหลาดของลูกค้า

"ขอทางด้วยครับคุณลูกค้า ระวังดินเปรอะชุดสูทด้วยนะครับ"

โทบี้เอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงเป็นการเป็นงาน ทั้งยังแสดงความหวังดีต่ออีกฝ่าย เป็นต้นแบบการปฏิบัติกับลูกค้าที่เหมาะสม แต่ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาของคุณลูกค้าในชุดสูทมีราคากลับบิดเบ้

"โทบ นี่จะเล่นอะไร?"

เจ้าของชื่อเล่นนั้นเอียงคอทำตาโต "เล่นอะไรหรือครับ?"

เจมี่กดเสียงเข้ม ไม่ชอบที่อีกฝ่ายยังจะดันทุรังแสร้งทำเป็นไม่รู้จักกันต่อ ทั้งที่เขาเห็นอยู่หรอกว่าก่อนหน้านี้เจ้าตัวทั้งเกร็งทั้งโกรธ

"นายมาทำอะไรที่นี่?"

"ก็มาทำงานสิครับ บริษัทของคุณลูกค้าจ้างทางผมให้รับผิดชอบเรื่องต้นไม้ดอกไม้ประดับอาคารมาได้ปีกว่าแล้ว คุณลูกค้าล่ะครับ ไปอยู่ที่ไหนมาถึงเพิ่งมารู้เอาป่านนี้?"

ลูกน้องหนุ่มชักอกสั่นขวัญแขวนขึ้นมาบอกไม่ถูก เจ้านายผู้แสนใจดี ถ้อยทีถ้อยอาศัย ทำไมอยู่ดีๆวันนี้ดันพูดจากวนบาทาลูกค้าที่ดูจะเป็นคนใหญ่คนโตในบริษัทเข้าได้ล่ะ!?

"มานี่ เราต้องคุยกัน"

เจมี่หันหลังให้ แล้วทำสัญญาณมือโบกเรียกเหมือนเมื่อสมัยเด็ก แต่ถ้าคนคนนี้คิดว่าโทบี้จะเป็นชายคนเดิมที่ยกยิ้มหวานแล้วเดินตามอีกฝ่ายต้อยๆ แปดปีที่จากกันไปก็ไม่ได้สอนอะไรเพื่อนสมัยเด็กของโทบี้เลย

"แต่ผมไม่มีอะไรจะคุย" หลังตอบด้วยรอยยิ้มหวานเชื่อมจนชวนให้ขนลุกเกรียว โทบี้ก็หันไปตบบ่าลูกน้องหนุ่ม "ไปกันเถอะ ยังมีงานรอเราอีกเยอะ"

ตอนแรกเจมี่คิดว่าเพื่อนสมัยเด็กของเขาล้อเล่นด้วยซ้ำ แต่พอเห็นว่าโทบี้เดินก้าวขาฉับๆไปทางลิฟต์ขนของ โดยอ้อมหลังเขาไป ท่านกรรมการบริหารถึงกับกระแทกส้นรองเท้าหนัง รีบรี่ตามไป

ลูกน้องหนุ่มของโทบี้หน้าซีดเมื่อเห็นว่าด้านหลังมีใครตามมา

"บะ--- บอสครับ! พี่คนนั้นเค้าตามเรามา!"

"ปล่อยเค้า" โทบี้ตอบกลับอย่างไม่ทุกข์ไม่ร้อน ทั้งที่ใจนึกโกรธตัวเองที่ทะลึ่งไม่เชื่อคำทำนายประจำวันที่ส่งมาจากแอฟพลิเคชั่นเจ้าประจำ วันนี้เสื้อสีเขียวเป็นกาลกิณี เขาก็ดันเปรี้ยวใส่มันมา เพราะยังไม่มีเวลาส่งซัก ใครจะไปคิดว่าของมันจะแม่นขนาดนี้

"ผมว่าบอสคุยกับพี่แกหน่อยดีมั้ยครับ ท่าทางเหมือนพวกคุณรู้จัก---"

"โจอี้ ถ้าไม่อยากตกงานก็เงียบปากไป!"

คำตวาดของคุณบอสทำเอาเขารีบหุบปากฉับ พอดันรถเข็นและแผ่นหลังสั่นๆของลูกน้องเข้าไปในลิฟต์ขนของได้สำเร็จ โทบี้ก็รีบก้าวตามเข้าไป

แต่แล้วขาเค้าก็ลอยจากพื้น...

เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ที่ตัวสูงพอๆกัน ใช้แขนข้างเดียวรวบเอวเพื่อนสมัยเด็กไว้ได้ทันก่อนที่ลิฟต์จะปิด

"เจมี่!!!"

"อ้าว ทีนี้จำได้แล้วเหรอ?" เจ้าของชื่อกดยิ้มเหยียด ลมหายใจหอบพร่าปัดไล้ไปกับผิวเนียนตรงใบหูและต้นคอของโทบี้

กลิ่นน้ำหอมฉุนจัดทำเอาคนที่อยู่ท่ามกลางกลิ่นหอมธรรมชาติของมวลดอกไม้ต้องเบือนหน้าหนี ยิ่งดิ้นยิ่งทำให้เจมี่ต้องกระชับกอดแน่นขึ้น มือข้างเดียวเอาไม่อยู่ ก็รวบตัวโทบี้ด้วยแขนทั้งสองข้างจนแผ่นหลังของอีกฝ่ายฝังแนบกับแผ่นอกแน่นๆของเขา

"เย็นชาจังเลยนะ ทำกับคนอื่นเค้าไว้แบบนั้น ยังทำเป็นไม่รู้จักกันอีก"

ท่านกรรมการหนุ่มบ่นพลางหิ้วตัวโทบี้เข้าเอว แต่เพราะผู้ร่วมเดินทางไม่ค่อยให้ความร่วมมือเท่าไหร่ เลยออกจะเคลื่อนที่ได้ช้าเสียหน่อย

"ปล่อยนะ คนมองกันใหญ่แล้ว!" โทบี้แหวลั่น แต่พอได้ยินเสียงตัวเองก้องในโถงลิฟต์ก็พลันหน้าขึ้นสี ทำเอาคนมองอย่างเจมี่รู้สึกหัวใจคันๆขึ้นมาอย่างไรชอบกล...

จะดื้อจะรั้นยังไง ก็เป็นโทบี้ที่น่ารักอย่างกับเทวดาเหมือนแต่ก่อน เป็นคนสำคัญของเขาตลอดมา

"ถ้าปล่อยก็ห้ามหนีล่ะ อยู่คุยกันก่อน" เจมี่ประนีประนอม วางตัวเพื่อนสนิทลงกับพื้น แต่ยังจับข้อแขนที่เล็กกว่าไม่ปล่อย

โทบี้กลอกตาสีฟ้าสวยอย่างหน่ายเอือม "จะคุยอะไรอีกล่ะ? เราไม่มีอะไรต้องคุยกันซักหน่อย"

"ใครบอก มีอีกเยอะเลยต่างหาก" คู่สนทนายืนยัน เขาไม่เชื่อว่าถ้าปล่อยแล้วโทบี้จะยอมตามมา เลยถือโอกาสจูงให้เดินตามไปยืนหน้าลิฟต์ด้วยกันเสียเลย

อาจเป็นโชคดีที่ตอนนี้ยังเป็นเวลาเช้า พนักงานบริษัทยังมากันไม่หนาตา แต่ท่านกรรมการรูปหล่อกับหนุ่มคาดผ้ากันเปื้อนสีน้ำตาลที่หน้าสวยยิ่งกว่าหญิงสาวคนไหนๆ ก็ยังสะกดทุกสายตาอยู่ดี  

แต่ถึงภาพหนุ่มหล่อสองคนอยู่ด้วยกันจะน่ามอง รังสีมาคุที่แผ่ซ่านออกมาก็ทำเอาไม่มีใครกล้าเดินตามเข้ามาในลิฟต์ตัวเดียวกัน

พอประตูลิฟต์เลื่อนปิดยังไม่ทันสนิท พนักงานที่กลั้นความอยากเม้าส์กันมาตั้งนานก็ระเบิดเสียงกรี๊ด

คนสองคนที่ตกเป็นเป้าคาดเดาสนทนาไม่ได้รู้ตัว...อันที่จริงควรพูดว่าไม่ว่างไปรู้ตัวจะถูกกว่า

ก่อนหน้านี้มีคนพลุกพล่านยังไม่เท่าไหร่ แต่พอเข้ามาอยู่ในพื้นที่สี่เหลี่ยมเล็กๆด้วยกัน ความอึดอัดกดดันก็พลันคละคลุ้งจนโทบี้เม้มริมฝีปากแน่น และค่อยๆกลืนน้ำลายลงคอ

สายตาของเจมี่เหลือบมองไล่ตั้งแต่ริมฝีปากอิ่มแดงและลูกกระเดือกที่ขยับตามการเคลื่อนไหว

ให้ตายเถอะ กิริยาเล็กๆน้อยๆของโทบี้มันจับความสนใจของเขาได้มากขนาดนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กัน?

หรือนี่เป็นการชดใช้ที่ไม่เคยสังเกตมาก่อนเลย ว่าเพื่อนสมัยเด็กคนนี้เก็บความรู้สึกแบบไหนไว้ภายในใจ

"เอ่อ...สบายดีใช่มั้ย?"

อาจฟังดูประหลาดแท้ที่เพิ่งงัดคำถามเบสิคแบบนี้ออกมา แต่เจมี่ก็ไม่รู้จะเริ่มพูดกับเพื่อนสนิทที่คบหากันมาเป็นสิบปีคนนี้ยังไง ลองว่าถ้าคุณฝันถึงภาพตอนมีเซ็กกับเพื่อนคนที่ว่ามาตลอดแปดปี ต่อให้พยายามมองเป็นเพื่อนกัน ในใจมันก็ไม่ยอมเห็นตามอยู่ดี

เส้นกั้นที่ลองได้ขาดไปครั้งหนึ่ง ก็เหมือนแก้วที่ตกแตก ไม่มีทางจะกลับมาสมานเหมือนเดิมได้อีก

"สบายดี นายล่ะ? ทำไมอยู่ดีๆมาลอนดอน?"

พอโทบี้ยอมพูดด้วยเป็นปกติแล้ว เจมี่ก็รู้สึกหัวใจพองโต อาการประหม่าลดลงในเฉียบพลัน

"กลับมาได้เกือบสามเดือนแล้วต่างหาก" เขาขยับเนคไทที่ไม่ว่ายังไงก็ไม่ชอบใส่อยู่ดี แต่หน้าที่การงานบังคับให้ต้องทำ "เพิ่งรู้ว่าบริษัทนายทำงานให้ที่นี่"

"ก็เป็นบริษัทของคุณป้าแอนน์ เพื่อนรักของแม่นี่ ชั้นจะเอาเหตุผลอะไรไปปฏิเสธงานล่ะ?"

โทบี้ตอบไปตามจริง มือขาวเล่นเกลียวผมสีน้ำตาลอมทองแก้ประหม่า เป็นนิสัยติดตัวของโทบี้ที่เห็นแล้วชวนให้นึกถึงสมัยเด็ก ภาพที่ชวนให้คิดถึงนี้ทำให้เจมี่ยื่นมือออกไปเล่นเกลียวผมเส้นเล็กเหมือนขนแมวนั้นอีกครั้งอย่างลืมตัว

โทบี้สะดุ้งถอยห่าง ตากลมโตถลึงจ้องท่านกรรมการผู้เพิ่งได้รู้สึกตัวว่าเผลอทำอะไรลงไป

"ทำอะไรน่ะ?"

"อ่า โทษที...ผมนายมันหยิกน่าเล่นดีน่ะ"

ยิ่งพูดยิ่งทำให้คิ้วเรียวสวยของโทบี้ขมวดมุ่น คนตัวเล็กกว่านิดหน่อยกอดอกแล้วสะบัดหน้าที่ขึ้นสีน้อยๆไปอีกทาง

"จะคุยอะไรก็รีบคุยมา ชั้นไม่มีเวลาว่าง"

"แน่ใจนะว่าจะคุยตรงนี้เลย?" เจมี่ถามลองเชิง ซึ่งคนที่เบือนหน้าหนี ก็ยังคงไม่ยอมสบตากับเขาอีก

"ก็แล้วทำไมจะคุยไม่ได้ล่ะ?"

"ก็นะ...ในลิฟต์มันมีกล้องวงจรปิด ถ้านายไม่ถือว่าจะมีคนอื่นได้ยิน เราจะคุยกันในนี้ ตอนนี้เลยก็ได้"

โทบี้เลิ่กคิ้ว "นี่ท้ากันอยู่เหรอ มิสเตอร์บาวเวอร์?"

โทบี้จะเรียกเขาด้วยนามสกุลก็เฉพาะในตอนจงใจหาเรื่องเท่านั้น และน้ำเสียงท้าทายน้อยๆก็กระตุ้นให้เลือดในตัวเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์เต้นเร่า

เขาเดินเข้าไปหาคนที่ยืนชิดผนังลิฟต์ด้านหนึ่ง ช่างประจวบเหมาะเสียเหลือเกินที่ก่อนหน้านี้อีกฝ่ายระแวงจนหนีไปอยู่ตรงนั้นพอดี แค่เขาท้าวแขนกั้นบนผนังสองด้าน ก็ขังโทบี้ไว้ใต้อาณัติได้ชั่วคราวแล้ว

กว่าหนุ่มผมหยิกตาสีฟ้าสวยจะรู้สึกตัว เงาของเพื่อนสมัยเด็กที่มีอดีตไม่ใคร่จะน่าจดจำเสียเท่าไหร่ ก็ทาบทับลงมาบนตัว แสงไฟในลิฟต์ถูกเจมี่เอาตัวบังจนคลองสายตาของเขาเห็นแต่อีกฝ่าย

"นี่...โทบ..."

เป็นอีกครั้งที่โทบี้กลืนน้ำลายลงคอ เจมี่อยากบอกเพื่อนเขาเหลือเกินว่าไอ้การเม้มปากบ่อยๆนั่นน่ะ มันชวนให้จับจูบแรงๆเป็นบ้า แต่เขารู้ตัวอยู่หรอกว่าตอนนี้ยังไม่ควรทำ สิ่งที่สำคัญคือถามสิ่งที่ค้างคาในใจมานานถึงแปดปี

"ตอนนั้นน่ะ...ทำไม...ถึง--"

คำพูดยังหลุดออกไปไม่ครบคำ บานประตูลิฟต์ก็เปิดออก สีหน้าแตกตื่นของพนักงานในบริษัทปรากฏต่อสายตาท่านกรรมการผู้บริหาร ผู้มีอำนาจเหนือกว่าสั่งการทางสายตาว่าไม่ต้องการถูกรบกวน สุดท้ายจึงไม่มีใครกล้าเข้ามาซักคน

โทบี้ไม่อยากรับรู้อีกแล้วว่าสภาพเมื่อซักครู่นี้ของตัวเขากับเจมี่ จะโดนเอาไปลือต่อกันยังไงบ้าง

เขาอยากรีบหายตัวไปจากตรงนี้

การกลับมาเจอเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์อีกครั้ง ได้เห็นว่าคนคนนี้ยิ่งหล่อเหลาเปี่ยมเสน่ห์มากกว่าเมื่อตอนอายุ 18 ปี มันเจ็บจนอยากจะร่ำร้อง

เพราะรู้ว่าไม่มีทางได้มา  
รู้ว่านี่คือสิ่งที่ได้สูญเสียไปแล้ว

เมื่อกลับไปเป็นเพื่อนไม่ได้ เขาก็จะไม่เป็นอะไรกับคนคนนี้

'จะตัดเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ออกไปจากใจ'

ความตั้งมั่นตลอดแปดปีข้อนี้ไม่เคยสมดังหวัง ยิ่งชะตาพาให้กลับมาพานพบอีกครั้ง ยิ่งเหมือนจะแกล้งกัน

นี่คงเป็นการลงโทษของพระผู้เป็นเจ้า

ลงทัณฑ์คนที่กระทำสิ่งเลวร้ายต่อเพื่อนสมัยเด็ก

'เพื่อน' ที่เป็น 'ที่รัก'

"โทบ นายน่ะ..." เจมี่เริ่มกลับเข้าเรื่องอีกครั้งเมื่อประตูลิฟต์ปิดลง แต่โทบี้ที่ทนเอาตัวเองอยู่ใกล้เจมี่ให้ใจหวั่นไม่ไหวอีกต่อไป ยกมือขึ้นห้าม

โทบี้ เรกโบในวัย 18 ปี ขี้ขลาดเกินกว่าจะบอกความในใจ

แต่ไม่ใช่โทบี้ เรกโบในวัย 26 ปีคนนี้

 

"คืนนั้นน่ะ...ที่ชั้นทำแบบนั้นลงไป เพราะชั้นแค้นใจ"

เจมี่ทำท่าจะเอ่ยขัด แต่โทบี้ไม่เปิดโอกาสให้เขา

"ชั้นแค้น...เพราะชั้น _รักนายมาตลอด_ ชอบแบบที่มากกว่าเพื่อนนั่นล่ะ--"

"โทบี้ ชั้นก็---!"

คนที่หัวใจพองโตกับคำสารภาพรักของเพื่อนคนนี้ เป็นอันต้องดีใจค้าง เมื่อประโยคพูดของโทบี้ยังมีมากกว่านั้น

_"...แต่ตอนนี้...ชั้นไม่คิดอะไรกับนายแล้ว"_

.  
.  
.

Tbc.


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> คนที่รู้จักโทบี้ดีกว่าใคร

● 

  
❴ Finally I can see you crystal clear ❵

  
●

 

["แล้วเราตอบเค้าไปว่ายังไง?"]

เสียงที่ดังรอดลำโพงบลูทูชซึ่งเหน็บไว้ข้างหู เป็นของญาติทางฝั่งแม่ที่เวลานี้ย้ายกลับไปอยู่อเมริกาด้วยเรื่องงานของสามี

เจ้าของร้านต้นไม้และดอกไม้แห่งหนึ่งในย่านชานกรุงลอนดอนมัวแต่ง่วนอยู่ในเรือนกระจก ตั้งใจตรวจใบต้นกุหลาบลูกรักของเขา จึงไม่ได้ปั้นแต่งคำพูดอะไร ตอบคุณน้าจู๊ดไปตามตรง

"ก็บอกไปว่า ผมไม่คิดอะไรกับเค้าแล้ว"

ปลายสายทำเสียงโครมครามอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง เหมือนเสียงอะไรซักอย่างตกลงพื้น โทบี้ก็ได้แต่ภาวนาให้มันไม่ใช่ของแตกง่าย และอย่าให้มีใครต้องเจ็บตัว

แต่อีกฝ่ายดูจะไม่ได้รับรู้ในความห่วงใย แถมยังตำหนิกลับมาเสียหูชา

["เด็กบ้า! ไปพูดแบบนั้นได้ยังไง!?"]

ในฐานะที่รักหลานชายเหมือนลูกคนหนึ่ง เดวิด จู๊ด เดปป์เลยเป็นที่ปรึกษาให้โทบี้เสมอ คนที่พ่อแม่หย่าร้างและแต่งงานใหม่ไปตั้งแต่ยังเล็กเอง ก็มองจู๊ดเป็นพ่อคนที่สองมากกว่าพ่อเลี้ยง มีอะไรก็คุยกันได้ทุกเรื่อง

แน่นอนว่าเรื่องความรักข้างเดียวของโทบี้ คุณน้าชายก็รู้หมดเปลือก

คนที่กรอกความคิดที่ว่า ถ้าเพื่อนมันยังไม่รู้ตัวอีกว่าเราคิดกับมันเกินเพื่อน ก็ให้จับมัดแล้วขึ้นขย่มเสียเองเลย ก็คือเดวิด จู๊ดคนนี้นี่เอง

"ก็ทำไมจะพูดแบบนั้นไม่ได้ล่ะครับน้าจู๊ด? ผมไม่ได้อยากกลับไปคบกันเจมี่ซะหน่อย"

ต่อให้ไม่เห็นหน้ากัน คุณน้าก็พอจินตนาการได้ว่าหลานชายกำลังทำสีหน้าเหนื่อยหน่ายใจแค่ไหน เจ้าโทบน่ะดีทุกอย่าง เว้นก็แต่ความดื้อนี่ล่ะ

เสียงถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ดังทะลุลำโพงบลูทูชมา

["โทบี้ ฟินน์ เรกโบ"]

เรียกชื่อนามสกุลมาเต็มขนาดนี้ โทบี้รู้ตัวเลยว่ากำลังจะโดนจัดชุดใหญ่

"ง่า...น้าจู๊ดอ่ะ ถ้าจะบ่นนี่ผมวางแล้วนะ"

["เราน่ะทำผิดกับเจมี่นะ รู้ตัวใช่มั้ย?"] คุณน้าไม่ฟังเสียงประท้วง และเชื่อว่าหลานยังเกรงใจเกินกว่าจะกล้าตัดสายกลางอากาศ

["น้าไม่เห็นด้วยตั้งแต่เราหนีหน้าเค้าไปหลบอยู่บ้านคุณตาที่ไฮเกตแล้ว ถ้าตอนนั้นคุยกันให้จบ สารภาพว่าชอบ ก็จะได้รู้กันไปเลยว่าจะออกหัวหรือก้อย ไม่คาราคาซังมาตั้งแปดปีหรอก"]

พูดน่ะมันฟังดูง่าย

ถึงจะหน้าตาละม้ายคล้ายกัน โทบี้ก็ไม่เคยมีความกล้าและเชื่อมั่นได้เท่าที่คุณน้าของเขามีเลย

คราวนี้เขาเป็นฝ่ายถอนหายใจบ้าง จนลูกพี่ลูกน้องสาวสุดมั่นที่เดินผ่านมา ถึงกับเบรคเท้าแทบไม่ทัน

"พี่โทบเป็นอะไรอ่ะ? กุหลาบที่ปลูกวันก่อนตายเหรอ?"

ลิลลี่-โรส เดปป์ไม่ได้พูดเกินจริงเลยซักนิด ลูกพี่ลูกน้องที่อายุมากกว่าเธอหกปี เป็นคนที่ออกจะเฉยชากับเรื่องส่วนตัว แต่กลุ้มใจกับสุขภาพของบรรดาไม้ดอกที่ปลูกไว้เสมอ แถมชอบทำเป็นเรื่องใหญ่โต

พ่อของเธอเคยบ่นอยู่ออกบ่อยไป ว่านิสัยบางอย่างของพี่โทบี้ เหมือนคนแก่อายุ 60 ไม่มีผิด

"คุยกับพ่อเราอยู่ จะคุยด้วยมั้ยล่ะ?"

หญิงสาวผมทองตาคมเฉี่ยวส่ายหัวปฏิเสธจนหางม้าที่ผูกสูงไว้ปัดเคลียแก้ม แค่นี้ก็น่าจะชัดเจนพอแล้ว แต่ลิลลี่-โรสยังอุตส่าห์ทำแขนเป็นตัวกากบาท โทบี้ถึงได้แต่กดยิ้มเพลียใจ

ไม่ได้ช่วยกันเล้ย ยัยแสบนี่!

["บอกยัยลิลด้วยล่ะว่าถ้าคืนนี้โทรไปไม่ยอมรับสายอีก น้าจะตัดค่าขนม"]

โทบี้ถ่ายทอดข้อความให้ตามนั้น น้องสาวของเขาทำหน้าเบ้ แล้วก็หนีไปออดอ้อนขอความเห็นใจจากสาวน้อยไอริส พนักงานพาร์ทไทม์ที่ร้านของเขา

["อย่าคิดว่าเอาเรื่องยัยลิลมาเบี่ยงประเด็นแล้วจะรอดนะเจ้าโทบ"]

เสียงนุ่มๆแต่ดุของน้าชาย ทำเอาโทบี้อยากจะแกล้งปัดบลูทูชตกพื้น แล้ว 'บังเอิญ' สายตัดเสียจริงเชียว

ไม่ใช่ว่าอยากดื้อแพ่งอะไร  
ก็แค่เขารู้ว่าสิ่งที่น้าพูดมันถูกต้อง

เขาทำผิดต่อเจมี่ ยังไงชีวิตนี้ถ้าไม่ตายเสียก่อน ก็ต้องชดใช้ให้แน่ๆ

แม้ว่าเขาจะรู้สึกว่ามันสาสมแล้วกับความเจ็บปวดจากรักข้างเดียวตลอดยี่สิบกว่าปีของตัวเอง

"เข้าใจแล้วครับน้าจู๊ด ผมจะคุยให้เค้าเข้าใจ"

โทบี้ตอบอย่างออมชอม ทำยังไงก็ได้ให้ตัวเองรอดพ้นจากการสนทนาในครั้งนี้ไปก่อน ส่วนจะทำตามคำพูดหรือไม่ก็อีกเรื่องหนึ่ง

แต่เดวิด จู๊ด เดปป์ เข้าใจหลานชายดีประหนึ่งคลอดออกมาเอง

["เข้าใจว่ายังไง?"]

โทบี้กลืนน้ำลายลงคอ "ว่าผมยังรักเค้าอยู่..."

["ไขว้นิ้วอยู่ใช่มั้ยน่ะเรา"]

บางทีโทบี้ก็เริ่มจะสงสัยขึ้นมาครามครัน ว่าคุณน้าของเขามีแอบซ่อนกล้องไว้แถวไหนหรือเปล่า...

"น้าครับ ผมพู--"

อยู่ดีๆโลกทัศน์ของโทบี้ก็พลันมืดมิด เขาร้องแจกฟัคแจกชิทออกมาตามนิสัย แต่พอเสียงหัวเราะอันคุ้นหูดังขึ้นข้างตัว โทบี้ก็จับมือที่ปิดตาเขาไว้แยกออกทันที

เมื่อเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองตัวต้นเหตุ ก็ได้เห็นรอยยิ้มสดใสแทบแสบตาของหุ้นส่วนอีก 50 เปอร์เซ็นของร้านแห่งนี้

โทบี้แย้มยิ้มไปถึงนัยน์ตา ในที่สุดเขาก็มีข้ออ้างตัดสายคุณน้าได้แบบไม่น่าเกลียดเสียที

"พี่ทอร์แรนซ์!"

เจ้าของผมหยิกสีน้ำตาลอมทอง โผเข้าใส่อ้อมกอดที่เปิดรับด้วยความเต็มใจ หนุ่มรูปงามตาสีเขียวใส เจ้าของร่างสูงใหญ่ชาวแคนาดา อุ้มรุ่นน้องสมัยมหาวิทยาลัยขึ้นหมุนรอบหนึ่ง ก่อนจะปล่อยลงพื้น

"ไง คิดถึงพี่มากเลยสิท่า?" ทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบ์ขยี้ผมหยิกสลวยของรุ่นน้องและหุ้นส่วนร้านเสียจนยุ่งเหยิง ซึ่งคนอ่อนวัยกว่าก็ตอบรับเสียงหนักแน่น

"ใช่! ผมปวดหัวกับบัญชีร้านจะแย่อยู่แล้วเนี่ย ทำไมเที่ยวนี้ไปนานจัง กลับช้ากว่าที่บอกไว้ตั้งหลายวัน"

ปกติโทบี้ไม่ค่อยออกนอกสถานที่เท่าไหร่นัก แต่รุ่นพี่ของเขาขอลากลับไปเยี่ยมญาติที่แคนาดา จากเดิมคุยกันไว้แค่อาทิตย์นึง เจ้าตัวดันปลีกตัวกลับมาไม่ได้เสียที จนต่อเวลาไปอีก 3 วัน

พูดก็พูดเถอะ ถ้าพี่ทอร์แรนซ์อยู่ล่ะก็ เขาก็ไม่ต้องเข้าบริษัทในเครือตระกูลแคมป์เบลล์ไปตรวจงานลูกน้อง แล้วก็ไม่ต้องไปเจออดีตเพื่อนสนิทให้วุ่นวายใจ

คนแก่กว่าสองปีลูบหัวโทบี้อย่างถนอม หวังจะช่วยปลอบประโลมขวัญ

"พอดีเที่ยวนี้โดนหนักหน่อยน่ะ..."

คนรู้นิสัยใจคอ คุยปรึกษากันแทบทุกเรื่อง เข้าใจโดยไม่ต้องรอให้ท้าวความมากกว่านี้

"เรื่องนั้นน่ะเหรอ ก็บอกแล้วไงว่าให้เอาผมไปอำได้เลย ครอบครัวพี่จะได้เลิกเซ้าซี้พี่เรื่องนี้ซักที" ว่าแล้วคนใจกว้างก็ตบที่หัวไหล่คนตัวสูงกว่า "ผมออกจะยินดีที่ได้มโนเป็นสะใภ้บ้านคูมบ์"

รุ่นพี่ตัวโตได้แต่ยิ้ม...รู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าเขาไม่อยากให้มันเป็นแค่เรื่องสมมติหลอกพ่อแม่

แต่เจ้าเด็กคนนี้แสร้งทำเป็นไม่รู้ เอามาพูดเป็นเรื่องขำขันเสียด้วยซ้ำไป

ในใจของโทบี้มีใครคนหนึ่งอยู่มาตลอด ไม่มีพื้นที่ให้เขาเข้าแทรกได้แม้แต่นิดเดียว...

"เรื่องพี่น่ะช่างเถอะ ไหนล่ะ บัญชีร้าน?"

คำพูดเข้าเรื่องทำเอาดวงตาสีฟ้าครามเป็นประกาย โทบี้เขย่งมาหอมเข้าที่แก้มของเขา ก่อนจะวิ่งแจ้นรีบไปหยิบงานที่ทำเอาเขาปวดหัวอยู่หลายวันมาให้พระผู้ช่วยแสนดี

 

◈◈◈◈◈

 

คนส่วนใหญ่มักจะเพิ่งมาเห็นค่าในสิ่งสิ่งหนึ่ง เมื่อตอนที่เราเสียมันไป

เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ก็เป็นเช่นคนส่วนใหญ่ที่ว่า

เพิ่งรู้ว่าในหัวใจของเขาเอง มีเพื่อนสมัยเด็กคนนี้ซุกซ่อนไว้มาตลอด

อยู่ใกล้กันมากกว่าใคร ชิดใกล้ยิ่งกว่าพี่น้อง คุ้นกับการที่ข้างตัวมีโทบี้เคียงกาย

สิ่งเหล่านั้นล้วนเป็นดั่งม่านบังตาของเขาเรื่อยมา

จนในวันหนึ่งที่เขาแหวกม่านออกมาได้สำเร็จ คนคนนั้นก็ไม่อยู่รอเขาอีกแล้ว

_เจ็บจนหัวใจตื้อชา_

เจ็บราวกับมีใครมาเถือเนื้อ แหวกเอาสิ่งที่อยู่ด้วยกันมาตั้งแต่จำความได้ พรากไปจากอ้อมอก

แต่ช่างประไร  
ใช่ว่าจะเอากลับมาเป็นของเราไม่ได้อีก

เมื่อให้กำลังใจตัวเองเสร็จสรรพ เจมี่ก็จัดการเคลียร์งานในวันนั้นจนเสร็จก่อนเวลา แจ้งกับเลขาว่าเขาขอไปทำธุระส่วนตัวซักสองชั่วโมง

ระหว่างทางที่ขับรถมุ่งหน้าไปที่ร้านของโทบี้ ยังแวะซื้อช็อคโกแลตยี่ห้อโปรดไปให้ด้วย

อยู่ดีๆรายละเอียดเล็กน้อยมากมายที่เขารู้เกี่ยวกับโทบี้ เรกโบก็พร่างพรูออกมาไม่ขาดสาย

หัวใจของชายหนุ่มมีความหวังว่าจะขอโอกาสสานสัมพันธ์ครั้งใหม่กับอีกฝ่าย ด้วยความใส่ใจพะเน้าพะนอแบบที่เขาเคยทำให้สาวๆคู่ควง

จะมีใครรู้จักนิสัยใจคอของโทบี้ได้ดีไปกว่าเพื่อนสมัยเด็กตั้งแต่สามขวบครึ่งได้เล่า?

เจมี่เตรียมใจมาแล้วว่าจะไม่ได้รับการต้อนรับ

_แต่ไม่ได้ทำใจมาเห็นภาพโทบี้กอดกับผู้ชายคนอื่น_

ภาพที่เห็นจากเรือนกระจกอาจจะเป็นการเล่นตลกของแสงตกกระทบ แต่รอยยิ้มสดใสของคนทั้งคู่มันไม่มีทางมองเป็นอย่างอื่นได้ นอกจากต่างฝ่ายต่างมีความรู้สึกดีๆให้กัน

เขารู้ว่าโทบี้มีนิสัยขี้อ้อน ติดสกินชิปมากกว่าใคร ทว่านิสัยถึงเนื้อถึงตัวเช่นนี้ ยังความหงุดหงิดที่เจมี่ไม่เคยรู้สึกกับใครมาก่อน

การจูบทิ้งท้ายที่ดูไม่ชัดว่าที่แก้มหรือที่ปาก ราวกับเป็นใบมีดกิโยตีน ตัดเส้นสายแห่งความอดทนข่มกลั้นของเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ขาดสะบั้น

เขากระแทกประตูรถปิดเสียงสนั่นหวั่นไหว เดินจ้ำอ้าวไปจนถึงหน้าร้าน เห็นเด็กสาวสองคนที่คนหนึ่งเขาจำได้ว่าเป็นลูกพี่ลูกน้องของโทบี้ อีกคนเป็นเด็กผู้หญิงผมสั้นสีน้ำตาลเข้มเคลียบ่า ริมฝีปากอิ่มเย้ายวนโค้งเป็นรอยยิ้ม มองภาพผู้ชายสองคนในเรือนกระจกตาเคลิ้ม

"น่ารักจังเลยเนอะคะพี่ลิล เมื่อไหร่จะแต่งงานกันซักทีน๊า?"

ลิลลี่-โรสยักไหล่ "ก็คงต้องรอให้พี่โทบแกยอมรับหมั้นจริงๆซักทีน่ะนะ ไม่รู้จะรออะไรอีก คบกันมาตั้งแปดปีแล้ว"

เจมี่ซึมซับข้อมูลด้วยหัวใจอันเจียนคลั่งและคับแค้น

แปดปีที่เขาเฝ้าถามตัวเองว่าโทบี้ทำแบบนั้นกับเขาทำไม เจ้าตัวกลับสะบัดความรักสิบกว่าปีทิ้งลงได้ ที่แท้ก็เพราะมีคนดามใจนี่เอง

ชายหนุ่มกดยิ้มสมเพชตัวเอง ขาที่ตั้งท่าจะเดินตรงเข้าไปในร้าน หยุดชะงักแล้วเปลี่ยนเส้นทาง เดินกลับรถไปพร้อมความมาดมั่นในใจกรุ่น

ตลอดเส้นทางกลับบริษัท ฟันเฟืองในหัวของเจมี่ที่ขาดไร้น้ำมันหล่อลื่นมานาน ยามนี้หมุนตัวช่วยคบคิดหาหนทางทวงความยุติธรรมให้ตัวเอง

รอยยิ้มแสยะวาดผ่านบนใบหน้าหล่อเหลา เวลานี้เขาดูไม่ต่างจากร่างอวตารของเทพบุตรตกสวรรค์ เป็นบุรุษที่ทำได้ทุกวิถีทาง เพื่อของรักของหวงที่หลุดมือไป

ก่อนเวลาร้านดอกไม้ปิดทำการ ก็ดันมีออเดอร์พิเศษเร่งด่วนเข้ามา คนสั่งยืนยันว่ายินดีจ่ายค่าความด่วนและค่าเสียเวลาไม่อั้น

ออเดอร์นี้ไม่ได้ทำยากอะไร  
แต่ที่แปลกประหลาด คือการ _ระบุตัวคนเอาไปส่ง_  
.  
.  
.

Tbc.


	6. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ภาษาดอกไม้ของเจ้าดอกไฮเดรนเยีย

●

  
❴ Don't underestimate the things that I will do ❵

  
●

 

ดวงตาสีฟ้าสวยกวาดผ่านตัวอักษรและตัวเลขที่เด็กในร้านเขียนลงบนกระดาษโพสอิทสีเหลืองนวล เมื่อตวัดไปมองป้ายสีทองที่มีอักษรตรงตามที่หมาย โทบี้ที่จำเลขชั้นและเบอร์ห้องพักของลูกค้าได้ขึ้นใจแล้ว ก็เก็บมันลงไปในกระเป๋าผ้ากันเปื้อนสีน้ำตาลเข้ม

  
พื้นรองเท้าผ้าใบคอนเวิร์สส่งเสียงชวนแสบแก้วหู แต่พนักงานรับรองหน้าล็อบบี้ไม่ได้แสดงสีหน้าขุ่นเคือง ประดับรอยยิ้มสุภาพไว้บนใบหน้า สมกับที่ได้รับการอบรมมาอย่างดี แม้แต่พนักงานส่งของธรรมดาก็ไม่ดูแคลน

  
อันที่จริง...ออกจะดูสุภาพนอบน้อมเกินไปด้วยซ้ำ

  
“ผมมาส่งดอกไม้ให้มิสเตอร์...เอ่อ...J ห้อง 2112 ครับ”

  
ลูกค้าหลายรายไม่เปิดเผยชื่อนามสกุลจริง ที่เป็นนามสมมติประหลาดกว่านี้ก็ผ่านมาแล้ว โทบี้ไม่ได้รู้สึกตะจิดตะขวงใจใดๆ

  
เอาเข้าจริงๆก็อยากเห็นหน้าคนที่รีเควสให้เจ้าของร้านอย่างเค้ามาส่งดอกไฮเดรนเยียจัดช่ออย่างงามด้วยตัวเอง

  
ก็ภาษาของเจ้าดอกไม้สีฟ้าอมม่วงพวกนี้ มันไม่ใช่สิ่งที่คนธรรมดาทั่วไปส่งให้กัน

  
‘หัวใจที่ด้านชา’

  
แม้อีกนัยหนึ่งจะหมายถึง ‘ขอบคุณที่เข้าใจกัน’ ได้ด้วยก็ตามเถอะ

  
“เชิญใช้ลิฟต์ทางด้านซ้ายได้เลยค่ะ”

  
โทบี้โค้งขอบคุณพนักงานแล้วรับการ์ดสำหรับใช้ชั่วคราวมา เขาแตะมันตรงเซ็นเซอร์รับสัญญาณด้วยมือข้างเดียว เพราะอีกมือโอบช่อดอกไม้สีแปลกตาไว้อย่างถนอม

  
ตัวเลขบนหน้าปัดดิจิตอลเลื่อนสูงขึ้น สูงขึ้น จนไปหยุดตรงที่หมาย...ชั้น 21

  
บานประตูเลื่อนเปิดออก แทนที่จะพบประตู สิ่งที่รอต้อนรับเขาอยู่กลับเป็นโถงทางเดินซึ่งตั้งรูปวาดสีน้ำมันสวยจนชวนให้จับจ้อง ตากลมสวยของโทบี้ชื่นชมมันอย่างอดไม่อยู่ เพราะเขานั้นชอบเดินดูงานศิลป์ในแกลอรี่เป็นที่สุด

  
แต่ไม่นานก็ดึงตัวเองกลับเข้าโหมดเป็นการเป็นงาน เขากวาดสายตาหากริ่งเพื่อบอกให้เจ้าของห้องรู้ตัวว่ามาถึงแล้ว

  
อาจเพราะแสงตรงทางเดินเป็นไฟสีส้มที่ถ่ายรูปสวยแต่ไม่ช่วยให้เห็นอะไรชัดเจน เขาก็เลยหาไม่เจอซักที

  
“ขอโทษครับ ดอกไมัมาส่งครับ~”

  
เสียงของโทบี้สะท้อนไปด้านใน แต่ไม่มีปฏิกิริยาใดๆตอบสนอง

  
รออยู่จนชักปวดขา สุดท้ายก็มีเสียงเปิดประตูจากด้านใน เสียงฝีเท้าเข้ามาใกล้ด้วยจังหวะการลงน้ำหนักเท้าที่คุ้นหูพิกล

  
โทบี้ เรกโบบอกตัวเองว่าคิดเพ้อเจ้อ

คนแบบเจมี่น่ะเหรอจะมาสั่งดอกไม้ร้านเขา?

  
แต่ยิ่งเสียงฝีเท้านั้นใกล้เข้ามา โทบี้ก็ยิ่งคุ้นจนใจคอไม่สงบ

  
เขาขบริมฝีปากเมื่อใจหวั่นประหม่า ตากลมสีฟ้าครามเพ่งจ้องรอให้เจ้าของห้องปรากฏตัว

  
เมื่อตอนที่ร่างสูงเพรียวในชุดสูทสีเทา เชิร์ตขาวปลดกระดุมสองเม็ดบน คลายปมเนคไท แต่ยังพาดไว้รอบลำคอ เดินตรงเข้ามาหา โทบี้ยังนึกว่าตัวเองฝันไป

  
“มาเสียทีนะ โทบ”

  
เสียงที่เอ่ยเรียกชื่อของเขาคือสิ่งที่ปลุกโทบี้ ตอกย้ำว่าไม่ได้กำลังฝันกลางวัน เขากำช่อดอกไฮเดรนเยียในมือเสียแน่น ดวงตาสีฟ้าจ้องสบกับอดีตเพื่อนสมัยเด็กซึ่งแผ่รังสีคุกคามจนชวนขาสั่น

  
โทบี้ก้าวขาถอยไปจนแผ่นหลังแนบกับประตูลิฟต์เนื้อเย็นเยียบ

  
“เล่นตลกอะไรของนายน่ะเจมี่?”

  
เจ้าของชื่อเลิ่กคิ้ว “ชั้นเล่นอะไร?”

  
“ร้านดอกไม้มีตั้งเป็นร้อยในลอนดอน ทำไมต้องมาสั่งร้านชั้น?” หนุ่มผมหยิกสลวยถามเข้าประเด็นไม่รอรี “ทำไมต้องระบุให้ชั้นเป็นคนมาส่ง!?”

  
อีกฝ่ายทำราวกับไม่เห็นเป็นเรื่องแปลกที่สั่งของจากร้าน ‘เพื่อนสนิท’ ตัวเอง ทั้งที่เพิ่งถูกบอกออกชัดเจนว่าไม่มีเยื่อใยความรักใดๆต่อกัน

  
เจมี่ตาวาววาบเมื่อเห็นโทบี้กำลังจะเอื้อมมือไปแตะลิฟต์ มือสีแทนคู่สวยจับข้อแขนที่เล็กกว่าเล็กน้อย ดึงให้เข้าหาตัว เมื่อยืนประจันหน้าในระยะที่ห่างเพียงปลายจมูก เจ้าของห้องก็พลันเหยียดยิ้ม

  
“เพราะชั้นสั่งดอกไม้ช่อนั้นมาให้นาย”

  
คนฟังคิ้วผูกกันอย่างฉงนใจ “นี่ล้อเล่นอะไร? ไม่ขำนะ!”

  
มือที่จับข้อมือโทบี้ไว้มั่น บีบแน่นจนหนุ่มเจ้าของร้านดอกไม้เบ้หน้า สีหน้าเจมี่ตอนนี้ทำราวกับจะบดกระดูกเขาให้แหลกคามือ ใบหน้างดงามที่กุมหัวใจของโทบี้มาแทบทั้งชีวิต ยื่นเข้ามากระซิบความในใจ

  
“ชั้นเองก็ไม่ขำกับสิ่งที่นายทำไว้เหมือนกัน”

  
“!?”

  
“คงไม่ลืมใช่มั้ยว่าแปดปีก่อนทำอะไรไว้?”

  
ใครจะไปลืมได้ลง?

  
นั่นน่ะคือจุดกำเนิดความรู้สึกที่ทั้งรักทั้งแค้นในหัวใจของโทบี้ เรกโบเชียวนะ

  
แต่แน่นอนว่าเขายังคงใช้เพียงดวงตาอันรั้นเหลือ จ้องกลับไปแทนคำตอบ

  
“ตั้งแต่โดนนายทำอย่างนั้นไว้ ชั้นก็สงสัยมาตลอดว่าทำไม?” เจมี่ใช้มืออีกข้างที่ว่างอยู่ ทาบทับลงมาบนมือข้างที่ถือช่อดอกไม้อยู่ของโทบี้ เท่ากับว่าสองมือไร้อิสรภาพโดยสมบูรณ์

  
สัมผัสอุ่นซ่านจากฝ่ามือของเจมี่เป็นสิ่งที่โทบี้คุ้นเคยมาตั้งแต่อายุยังน้อย พวกเขาจับจูงมือกันไปไหนมาไหนจนจำได้ไม่หมด

  
ทว่าสัมผัสในวันนี้กลับมีบางอย่างแปลกไป

เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ที่อยู่ตรงหน้า ทำให้เขากลัว

  
“แปดปีเลยนะโทบ แปดปีที่ชั้นเอาแต่คิดเรื่องนาย ‘คิดถึง’ นาย” คนที่ดันโทบี้ติดประตูลิฟต์เน้นย้ำระยะเวลาแห่งความทรมานใจ ทำเอาโทบี้อยากขิงกลับไปว่าของแบบนั้นเทียบอะไรไม่ได้กับรักครั้งเดียวตั้งแต่อายุ 13 ของเขาหรอกน่า

  
แต่ถ้าพูดออกไปแบบนั้น เจมี่ต้องรู้ว่าเขายังรักเจ้าตัวอยู่จนทุกวันนี้

  
โทบี้ เรกโบไม่คิดอยากกลับไปยืนข้างเจมี่ด้วยหัวใจอันชอกช้ำ ในฐานะ ‘เพื่อนที่แสนดี’ อีกต่อไป

  
_ครั้งเดียวในชีวิตก็เกินพอ_

  
“แต่แปดปีของนาย คงจะมีแต่ความสุขล่ะสินะ?”

  
เสียงค่อนขอดของเจมี่ ดึงสติคนกำลังเหม่อ ใบหน้าดูดีทว่าแผ่รังสีเกรี้ยวกราดแจ่มชัด เคลื่อนลงมาจนแนบหน้าผากเข้าด้วยกัน บังคับให้โทบี้เงยหน้าสบประสานตา

  
“นายจะมารู้อะไรล่ะ? อยู่อเมริกาตลอดเลยไม่ใช่เหรอ?”

  
“นั่นเพราะชั้นจำเป็นต่างหาก!” เจมี่ปกป้องตัวเองบ้าง “นายต่างหาก ถ้านายไม่หนีไปไฮเกต เราก็คงได้คุยกันให้รู้เรื่องตั้งแต่แปดปีก่อนแล้ว!”

  
“ถ้าชั้นไม่หนี แล้วมันยังไง!?” ต่อให้หน้าสวยยิ่งกว่าสาวอรกรุ่น นิสัยของโทบี้ก็ยังสมชายชาตรี และเกลียดนักหากโดนท้าทาย น้ำคำแทงใจจึงส่งตรงไปหาเจมี่อย่างไม่ยอมอ่อนข้อ

  
“ถึงตอนนั้น นายจะบอกว่าชอบชั้นหรือไง!? เจมี่ แคมบ์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์!”

  
ประโยคคำถามนั้นพาลให้เจมี่คิดย้อนตาม

  
หากว่าตอนอายุ 18 ได้คุยกันให้เข้าใจ ยังไม่แน่ว่าตัวเองจะเจอคำตอบของหัวใจได้อย่างในเวลานี้

  
บางทีเราอาจจะแตกหักขาดสะบั้น หรือไม่ก็กลับมาเป็นเพื่อนกันแบบตะขิดตะขวงใจ ห่างเหินจนสุดท้ายอาจกลายเป็นเพียงคนเคยรู้จัก หันหลังเดินกันไปคนละทาง

  
เป็นแปดปีอันแสนทรมาน แต่ก็เป็นแปดปีที่ทำให้เขาได้ทบทวนความรู้สึกตัวเองเช่นกัน

  
ถึงแม้ว่าจะเพิ่งมารู้ตัวว่าไม่อยากสูญเสียคนคนนี้ไป หลังจากที่โทบี้ตัดสินใจปล่อยมือจากความรักที่มอบให้ก็ตามที

  
หากว่าข้างกายโทบี้ไม่มีใครยืนเคียง เจมี่มั่นใจว่าจะตามเอาใจจนทำให้อดีตเพื่อนสนิทกลับมารักเขาอีกครั้งได้

  
แต่ยังไม่ทันได้ง้องอนขอโอกาสแก้ตัวอีกครั้ง โทบี้ก็เข้าไปอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของผู้ชายคนอื่น มีอนาคตที่สดใสรอท่า ไม่จมจ่อมกับความรักครั้งเก่า

  
ทิ้งเขาไว้กับความสับสนและรู้สึกผิดเพียงลำพัง

  
เจมี่ขบฟันกรอด เขาเป็นคนหวงของมาตั้งแต่จำความได้ และที่ผ่านมา โทบี้ เรกโบก็เป็นของเขามาตลอด

  
_และมันจะต้องเป็นแบบนั้นต่อไป_

  
ชายหนุ่มตัดสินใจนับตั้งแต่ให้เลขาต่อสายสั่งดอกไฮเดรนเยียระบุตัวคนส่ง ต่อให้เป็นวิธีที่สกปรกสารเลวแค่ไหน ต้องทำลายความสัมพันธ์ของโทบี้กับผู้ชายคนนั้นให้ได้

  
เขาไม่ได้ทำผิดอะไร

ก็แค่มาทวงของที่เป็นกรรมสิทธิ์ของตัวเอง

  
◈◈◈◈◈

  
โทบี้เตรียมใจที่จะโดนเกลียดมาตั้งแต่คืนนั้นเมื่อตอนอายุสิบแปดปี ยิ่งกว่ายินดี หากว่ายอมให้ต่อยหมัดสองหมัดแล้วจะจบเรื่องจบราว

  
_แต่ไม่ได้เตรียมใจที่จะถูกจูบ_

  
จะเรียกว่าจูบได้หรือเปล่า เขาเองก็ตัดสินลำบาก เพราะเจมี่ทำราวกับจะกลืนกินเค้าลงท้อง กดน้ำหนักริมฝีปากแนบลงมาจนแทบขยับไม่ได้ดังใจอยาก

  
คนคนนั้นรั้งสองแขนของเขาไปแนบกับพื้นผิวสีเงินเย็นเยียบ บดเบียดแทรกขาเข้ามาคั่นระหว่างกลาง เสียดสีจนเรียวขาใต้กางเกงยีนส์ของโทบี้ร้อนผ่าว พยายามหุบเข้าหากัน แต่กลับเป็นการกระตุ้นให้เจมี่ดันร่างเข้าชิดจนแทบไม่มีช่องว่างเหลือ

  
ลิ้นร้อนช่ำชองกวาดเอาสติและความคิดแค้นเคืองน้อยใจที่สุมสูง ยามเมื่อถูกกล่าวหาว่าแปดปีที่ผ่านมา เขามีความสุขอยู่ฝ่ายเดียว

  
คนคนนี้ไม่เคยรู้...และจะต้องไม่รู้

  
ว่ามีเศษเสี้ยวแห่งความเพ้อฝัน จินตนาการว่าซักวันจะได้อยู่เคียงข้างในฐานะคนรัก ได้มีความสุขแบบน้าจู๊ดกับลุงจอห์นนี่

  
ก้อนตะกอนอันแสนดื้อดึงชิ้นนี้ลอยตัวขึ้นมา เพียงเพราะถูกจูบของเจมี่ก่อกวนอย่างกระทันหัน

  
การมีความหวัง แล้วต้องถูกทำให้ผิดหวังซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่านั้นน่ากลัวยิ่งกว่าสิ่งใดสำหรับโทบี้ เรกโบ

  
“….!”

  
ความเจ็บแปลบทำให้เจมี่ชะงักงัน เผลอปล่อยแขนและริมฝีปากโทบี้ให้เป็นอิสระเพราะรสเลือดตรงริมฝีปาก เขาแลบลิ้นกวาดของเหลวที่มอบรสฝาดไม่ได้ดังใจ แต่ก็พอจะรับได้ เมื่อมันยังมีรสหวานจากโพรงปากของโทบี้ติดอยู่

  
“นี่ของที่สั่ง แล้วอย่าโผล่มาให้เห็นอีกนะ!”

  
โทบี้ปาช่อดอกไฮเดรนเยียใส่หน้าอีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะหันไปตบปุ่มลงที่ข้างกำแพง แต่คู่สนทนาที่โกรธจนเลือดขึ้นหน้ากับวาจาตัดสัมพันธ์ แสยะยิ้มร้ายระหว่างรูดเนคไทสีดำมันวาวออกจากรอบลำคอ

  
“จะกลับไปหาผู้ชายคนนั้นใช่มั้ย?”

  
โทบี้หันกลับมาในจังหวะที่เจมี่รูดเนคไทจนพ้นคอพอดิบพอดี ถ้อยคำที่เตรียมจะด่าพลันกระจายหายไปจากหัว ถูกสะกดด้วยนัยน์ตาเร่าร้อนแทบจะเผาเค้าทั้งเป็น

  
เหมือนเหยื่อที่ถูกผู้ล่าล็อคออนเป้าหมาย

  
“เจมส์...นี่...คิดจะทำอะไรน่ะ?”

  
เจ้าของชื่ออาจจะยังมีรอยยิ้ม แต่มันช่างขัดกับสายตาหมายมาด และกิริยารูดปลายเนคไทสองข้างจนตึงแน่น โทบี้ภาวนาให้ลิฟต์มาถึงเสียที ทว่าชีวิตคนเรามักมีเรื่องไม่ได้ดังใจมากมาย เรื่องนี้ก็เช่นกัน

  
กว่าบานประตูลิฟต์จะมาเปิดที่ชั้น 21 เขาก็ถูกมัดข้อมือด้วยเนคไทเนื้อนิ่มของแบรนด์ชั้นดี หิ้วจนขาลอยจากพื้นห้อง เขาทั้งดิ้นทั้งด่าทอ แต่ดูจะยิ่งไปกระตุ้นความโกรธให้อดีต ‘เพื่อน’ ผู้เป็น ‘ที่รัก’

  
“อย่าฝันว่าชั้นจะยอมให้นายไปเป็นของคนอื่น โทบี้ เรกโบ”

  
รองเท้าหนังมันขลับของเจมี่เหยียบลงบนช่อดอกไฮเดรนเยีย ราวกับสิ่งนั้นคือความหวังที่จะหนีไปจากเหตุการณ์นี้ของคนที่พยายามห้ามหัวใจไม่ให้เอียงเอน

  
แต่สุดท้ายกลับปฏิเสธคนที่เป็น ‘ครั้งแรก’ และ ‘ครั้งเดียว’ ไม่ได้เลย...  
.  
.  
.

Tbc.

 


	7. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning: rape, semi non-con, inappropriate use of necktie

●

 

❴ The scars of your love remind me of us ❵

 

●

 

ทะเลแสงไฟเบื้องล่างพร่างพราวสะท้อนภายในดวงตาสีฟ้าครามของชายหนุ่มผมหยักศกสีน้ำตาลอมทอง ทว่ามันช่างดูพร่ามัว อาจเพราะน้ำสีใสที่คลอหน่วงที่ขอบตา

 

หยาดน้ำไร้สีกลั่นเป็นเม็ดกลม รินอาบผิวแก้มนวล แต่สองแขนของเขาถูกพันธนาการด้วยเนคไทสีดำมันวาว พาดไว้หลังบั้นเอว จึงไม่อาจเช็คมันให้พ้นหน้า

 

ปลายเนคไทส่วนที่เหลืออยู่ในมือของชายผมทองซึ่งรุกล้ำเข้ามาในกายเป็นจังหวะเชื่องช้าแสนทรมาน

 

เจมี่ถอนตัวตนออกจนแทบสุดความยาว แล้วกระแทกกลับเข้าไปจนนำพาเสียงเนื้อกระทบเนื้อให้กึกก้อง

 

ใบหน้าของโทบี้แดงซ่าน ทั้งอับอายและรู้สึกดี

 

คนด้านหลังจู่โจมปุ่มปมเร้าอารมณ์ในกายของเขาอย่างใจเย็น ราวกับไม่เห็นความตื่นตัวซึ่งนูนเด่นอยู่ใต้ผ้ากันเปื้อนสีน้ำตาลของร้านดอกไม้ เสื้อผ้าชิ้นเดียวที่เหลืออยู่บนตัวโทบี้ ส่วนตัวเจ้าของห้องเอง แทบจะยังอยู่ครบทุกชิ้น เพียงแค่รั้งกางเกงลงไปเท่านั้น

 

ร่างเพรียวบางสั่นคลอนไปตามแรงอารมณ์ ยามเมื่อเจมี่คว้าเอวด้วยมือข้างหนึ่ง แล้วกระทั้นกระแทกกาย ความเป็นชายทิ่มแทงแหวกเปิดไปถึงปราการปกป้องหัวใจของโทบี้

 

เขาขบริมฝีปากกลั้นเสียงคราง แต่ยิ่งเห็นโทบี้ไม่มีเสียงตอบรับ การจู่โจมของเจมี่ก็ยิ่งหนักหน่วงจนขาคนโดนกระทำสั่นอย่างรุนแรง

 

ในจังหวะที่เข่าอ่อนจนใกล้จะล้มลง คนที่จับปลายเนคไทไว้ก็ดึงมันขึ้น บังคับให้ยืนแนบท่อนบนกับกระจกหนาอันเย็นเยียบจากลมแอร์

 

ยังไม่ทันได้หายใจทั่วท้อง ความรุ่มร้อนของอีกคนก็กลับเข้ามาในกายอีกครั้ง

 

 

“อ๊ะ--- เจมส์!”

 

เจมี่เหยียดยิ้มเมื่อในที่สุดก็ได้ยินเสียงสะอื้นหวานครางเรียกชื่อเขา เขาแกล้งดึงปลายเนคไทลงมาให้ตึง รั้งตัวอดีตเพื่อนสนิทให้ยกแผ่นหลังเปลือยเปล่าเข้ามาใกล้

 

ริมฝีปากเอาแต่ใจกดจูบตีตราแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของตั้งแต่ขมับ ลำคอ หัวไหล่ ลงมาจนถึงกลางหลัง ทั้งขบทั้งเม้มจนอีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมงเป็นได้เห็นรอยเต็มพื้นที่

 

เสียงจูบนั้นช่างฟังดูหยาบโลน ทว่ากลับเร้าอารมณ์อย่างไม่อาจปฏิเสธได้

 

ส่วนกลางกายที่มีของเหลวลื่นเหมือนเมือกปริ่มปลาย ดูจะเป็นหลักฐานชั้นดี

 

_“นายเป็นของชั้น”_

 

ร่างที่ทาบทับอยู่เบื้องหลัง เปล่งถ้อยคำเช่นนี้ซ้ำไปมา ราวกับสวดภาวนา หรือไม่ก็ล้างสมองคนที่ถูกบังคับให้รองรับความปรารถนาของเขาจนขยับเอวเข้าหาตัวเขาเสียเอง

 

ต่อให้ปากแข็งไม่ยอมโดยดี ร่างกายของโทบี้ช่างสัตย์ซื่อ

ยิ่งทำแรง ยิ่งโอบรัดถึงใจ

 

“ของที่เป็นของชั้น จะไปเป็นของใครอีกไม่ได้”

 

เจมี่ย้ำท้ายประโยคพร้อมกับดันร่างโทบี้ให้ยืนตรง ตอกตรึงคนในอาณัติยิบถี่ ร่างที่สั่นสะท้านแหงนหน้าร้องครางครวญทั้งน้ำตา แต่เจมี่ในยามนี้หูตามืดบอด คำวิงวอนให้ปล่อยมือไม่ได้รับการเหลียวแล

 

“เจมส์...เบาหน่อย...ชั้นเจ็บ…”

 

โทบี้ครวญเสียงผะผ่าว วอนให้คนที่ดันท่อนบนของเขาแนบกระจกจนชักเจ็บเสียดเห็นใจ การที่เจมี่ขบฟันงับลงมาตามหัวไหล่สลับจูบแผ่นหลังที่โค้งขึ้นมายวนใจอยาก มันเหมือนกับการจับตัวเขาขึ้นโยน ก่อนจะผลักลงไปสู่หุบเหว

 

ทรมานแต่สุขสม  
หรือนี่คือสรวงสวรรค์ ณ กึ่งกลางขุมนรก?

 

“ขอร้องล่ะ…”

 

เจมี่สูดหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ ใจหนึ่งอยากรั้งใบหน้าโทบี้มาเช็ดน้ำตาให้ แต่อีกใจยังเจ็บจำว่าคนคนนี้เอ่ยถ้อยคำเช่นไรไว้กับตัวเอง

 

ดวงตาสีฟ้าใสพลันลุกวาว รั้งคางโทบี้ให้หันมารับจูบอันส่อเจตนาข่มกดให้กริ่งเกรง อีกมือสอดเข้าไปใต้ผ้ากันเปื้อนสีน้ำตาล กอบกุมความเป็นชายอันตื่นตัวสู้มือ

 

เสียงครางหวานถูกกลืนหายลงลำคอไปแทบทั้งหมด คนคุมเกมส์ไม่ยอมให้โทบี้พักหายใจ ด้านบนรับจูบที่ร้อนจนแทบกระชากวิญญาณ ท่อนล่างตั้งรับการจ้วงแทงลึกล้ำ รู้สึกได้ถึงสัดส่วนของเจมี่ที่ช่องท้อง

 

ยามที่คลื่นแห่งตัณหาโถมสูงทั่วร่าง คนถูกรังแกพลันกระตุกร่างอย่างรุนแรง ของเหลวที่ทั้งข้นทั้งอุ่นสาดรินผ้ากันเปื้อนและฝ่ามือของเจมี่จนแฉะ บางส่วนกระเด็นไปโดนกระจกซึ่งน่าดีใจที่มันเป็นแบบข้างนอกมองไม่เห็นอะไร ไม่อย่างนั้นโทบี้คงอายจนกัดลิ้นตายเสียดีกว่า

 

วงแขนแข็งแรงโอบประคองร่างเขาไว้ โทบี้ทิ้งน้ำหนักทั้งหมดลงบนตัวเพื่อนผู้เป็นรักแรกและรักเดียว เจมี่จูบซับเหงื่อตรงขมับให้เขาอย่างไม่รังเกียจ รอจนโทบี้หยุดสั่น เขาก็สอดแขนใต้ข้อพับขา อุ้มขึ้นในท่าเจ้าสาว

 

จุดหมายของชายหนุ่มทั้งสองคือเตียงนอนคิงไซส์ที่ตั้งเด่นอยู่กึ่งกลางห้องนอนด้านใน โทนสีน้ำเงินนาวี่และเปลือกไม้ ให้บรรยากาศราวกับล่องเรือในท้องทะเล

 

เขาบรรจงวางโทบี้ลงนอน ปลดเนคไทออกให้คนที่ยังหอบหายใจระรัว ลอยค้างอยู่บนความสุขสมที่ได้ปลดปล่อย ผ้ากันเปื้อนที่เปรอะคราบน้ำรักถูกถอดออกจากร่างโดยที่เจ้าของไม่มีแม้แต่แรงจะปัดป้อง

 

ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามปรือปรอย มองตามเพื่อนสมัยเด็กปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิร์ตออกทีละเม็ด ดูไม่รีบเร่ง แม้ความเป็นชายจะยังเหยียดตรง แนบไปกับหน้าท้อง

 

ฝ่ายคนโดนมองกลับยิ้มรับอย่างท้าทาย แหวกสาบเสื้ออวดมัดกล้ามหน้าท้องอันแสนภูมิใจ ไม่มีความขวยเขินแม้เศษเสี้ยว

 

กลับเป็นคนมองเสียเองที่ทนสายตาหยอกเย้าเร่าร้อนคู่นั้นไม่ได้

 

โทบี้คว้าหมอนตรงหัวเตียงมากอดไว้ เพื่อปกปิดร่างกายเปลือยเปล่าของตัวเขาเอง และหาอะไรมาช่วยให้อุ่นใจขึ้น

 

เขาไม่ได้มีปัญหากับการมีอะไรกับเจมี่  
ยังไงนี่ก็ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรก

 

แต่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์มีเหตุผลอะไรถึงต้องแสดงออกราวกับเด็กหวงของ ทั้งที่ควรจะชังน้ำหน้าเขาเสียมากกว่า

 

ในหัวของโทบี้เต็มไปด้วยคำถามมากมาย ทว่าอีกฝ่ายที่ถอดเสื้อผ้าทุกชิ้นจนเปลือยเปล่าไม่ต่างกัน คลานขึ้นเตียงตามขึ้นมา คว้าขาโทบี้แล้วกระชากให้ลงมานอนเบื้องใต้

 

จังหวะที่ใบหน้าหล่อคมจะก้มลงมารังแกกันอีกครั้ง โทบี้ก็ใช้หมอนปิดหน้าอีกฝ่าย บังคับอย่างกลายๆให้ถอยห่าง

 

“เดี๋ยว…! เข้าใจผิดอะไรอยู่หรือเปล่า!?”

 

เจมี่คว้าหมอนที่กั้นขวางอยู่ระหว่างพวกเขา กำเสียจนเกิดรอยยับนับไม่ถ้วน ยื้อยุดอยู่กับโทบี้ที่พยายามจับหมอนไว้สุดชีวิต

 

“เจมส์! พูดกันให้รู้เรื่องก่อนสิ!”

 

“อะไรอีกล่ะ ยังจะต้องพูดอะไรกันอีก?”

 

หนุ่มผมทองเสยผมที่ลงมาปรกหน้าจนพ้นตา ยันตัวขึ้นมานั่งบนส้นเท้า ท่อนแขนที่มีมัดกล้ามน่าขบกัดเหยียดเกร็งจนเส้นเลือดปูดโปน แต่สัดส่วนที่พองโตรอเวลาปลดปล่อย ดูอันตรายยิ่งกว่า

 

“มันใช่เวลามานั่งจับเข่าคุยกันหรือไง!?”

 

โทบี้ถลึงตาใส่ แทบอยากเอาหมอนฟาดอีกฝ่ายให้สาแก่ใจ

 

“แล้วใครใช้ให้อยู่ดีๆก็บ้าเลือด เข้ามาจับคนอื่นเค้ากดล่ะ ไอ้บ้าเจมี่!”

 

เจ้าของห้องและเตียงต้องขอปกป้องตัวเองเสียหน่อย เพียงแต่คำพูดที่เขาเลือกใช้ มันดันแทงใจคนฟังเข้าตรงกึ่งกลางใจ

 

“ก็เหมือนที่นายจับชั้นมัดแล้วขึ้นขย่มเมื่อแปดปีก่อนไงล่ะ เท่านี้ก็เจ๊ากันไป”

 

โทบี้ เรกโบเถียงไม่ออก แต่ใช่ว่าเขาจะยอมแพ้ตั้งแต่ตรงนี้

 

“นั่นเพราะชั้นมีเหตุผลต่างหาก” เขาแย้งพลางถดตัวออกห่างจากเจมี่ ไปนั่งกอดหมอนบังร่างเปลือยของตัวเอง เพราะยังมียางอายอยู่ ไม่เหมือนคนร่วมห้องซึ่งกำลังเลิ่กคิ้วกระตุ้นให้พูดต่อ

 

“ตอนนั้นนายบอกให้ชั้นไปมีแฟนเสียที คนฟังมันก็ฉุนขาดสิ...” โทบี้พยายามหวนนึกถึงความเจ็บปวดในวันนั้น ถ้อยคำที่เขาในวัย 18 ปีไม่กล้าเอ่ย

 

“เพราะชั้นรักนาย…”

 

_แม้แต่ตอนนี้ก็ยังรัก_

 

“แต่มันจบ--”

 

เจมี่หรี่สายตาลง โน้มตัวพาดแขนลงกักขังโทบี้ไว้กับกองหมอนตรงหัวเตียง

 

“ทำไมต้องจบ?”

 

คนถูกถามอ้าปากแล้วหุบกลับลงไปใหม่ ชั่งใจครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะตอบไปเป็นคำถาม

 

_**“แล้วทำไมต้องรักต่อ ในเมื่อมันเป็นความรู้สึกข้างเดียว?”** _

 

คำถามนี้ ใช่ว่าโทบี้ไม่เคยพร่ำถามตัวเองซ้ำไปมา แต่ถ้าหากว่าเขาตอบได้เอง ป่านนี้คงรับรักคนดีๆที่ผ่านเข้ามา ไม่ใช่ผลักไสปิดประตูใส่อย่างทุกวันนี้

คนที่มีคำตอบให้ กลับเป็นตัวเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์

 

**“ถ้ามันไม่ใช่แค่ข้างเดียว ก็รักต่อได้ใช่มั้ย?”**

 

ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามเบิกโพล่ง โทบี้แทบไม่กล้าหายใจเสียด้วยซ้ำ กลัวว่ามันจะทำให้ตื่นจากความฝันประหลาดนี้ แต่เจมี่ไม่รอให้เขาจูนสัญญาณแปลความนัย แนบจูบลงมาบนริมฝีปากอิ่มอีกครั้ง

 

อาจด้วยอารามตกใจ โทบี้เลยสูญเสียปราการป้องกันด่านสุดท้ายอย่างหมอนหนุนนอน เจมี่ดึงมันมารองใต้สะโพกโทบี้ จับให้อยู่ในท่วงท่าที่เปิดเผยร่างกายอย่างน่าอาย สองขาพยายามจะหุบเข้าหา แต่กลับโดนจับแยกคนละทาง พาดบนสองบ่าของเจมี่

 

...แล้วคนด้านบนก็โจนจ้วงเข้ามา

 

 

“อ๊าาา..าาา….ฮ่ะ...เจม..เจมส์…”

 

แรงกระแทกตรงปุ่มปมภายในกายยิบถี่ เล่นเอาโทบี้กลั้นเสียงไว้ไม่อยู่ แหงนหน้ากรีดเสียงร้องหวานหูราวกับลูกแมวออดอ้อน ท่วงท่านี้ทำให้เจมี่เข้าถึงจุดซึ่งเปลี่ยนคนพยศให้ว่าง่ายได้ไม่ยาก ยิ่งเห็นคนใต้ร่างสั่นไหวตอนกดกายลงมาจากมุมบน เจมี่ยิ่งภูมิใจในเทคนิคของตัวเอง

 

“อ๊ะ…! เจมส์! เจมส์…!”

 

ให้ตายสิ เขาชอบให้โทบี้ครางเรียกชื่อตัวเองเป็นบ้า

 

“เป็นของชั้นคนเดียว...”

 

เจมี่จูบปลีน่องขาวเนียน จ้องลงมาสบตากับคนที่หอบหายใจระรัว ดวงหน้าหวานสวยยามเมื่อถูกไฟแห่งความปรารถนาแผดเผา กระตุ้นเร้าให้เขาขยับสะโพกอย่างใกล้คลั่ง

 

“รักแต่ชั้น มองแต่ชั้นคนเดียวนะ โทบ..”

 

ประโยคที่เคยจินตนาการว่าจะได้ยินคนที่ครอบครองหัวใจพูดกับตัวเองซักครั้ง ยามเมื่อมันไม่ได้เป็นเพียงฝัน โทบี้ก็รู้สึกว่าสองแก้มมีน้ำตาอาบ

 

แต่ไม่ใช่เพราะความเศร้าโศก…  
เวลานี้ โทบี้มีความสุขเสียจนไม่อยากสนใจอะไรอีกแล้ว

 

โทบี้เริ่มมีความกล้ามากขึ้น เขาอ้าแขนออกราวกับจะอ้อนขอกอด เจมี่โน้มตัวลงมามอบมันให้ตามใจอีกฝ่าย ริมฝีปากบดเบียดแลกสัมผัสและน้ำในโพรงปาก ลิ้นเกี่ยวรัดพันจนแทบเป็นหนึ่ง สองขาของโทบี้พาดเกี่ยวตรงเอวเจมี่ รัดอีกฝ่ายไว้แนบชิด

 

“เจมส์…”

 

เล็บโทบี้ไม่ได้แหลมเหมือนสาวๆ แต่ในตอนที่จิกลงมาระบายความวาบหวามที่โหมใส่ร่าง เรียกเสียงครางซี๊ดในลำคอให้กับเจมี่ได้ไม่ใช่น้อย ถึงแสบหลังแล้วอย่างไร ของแค่นี้มันเป็นเหมือนสารกระตุ้นอีกประเภทหนึ่งเหมือนกัน

 

พอได้กอดกันอีกครั้ง หลังจากผ่านไปนานถึงแปดปี คนสองคนถึงได้รู้ว่าต่างโหยหากันและกัน ราวกับเป็นอีกครึ่งที่พรากจากไกล

 

ชิ้นส่วนที่เข้ากันได้ดี ราวกับเกิดมาเพื่อร่วมเดินเคียง เวลานี้ได้ต่อเข้าหากันอีกครั้ง

 

และครั้งนี้...จะไม่ยอมให้มีสิ่งใดมาพรากจาก

 

เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ รู้ดีว่ามนตร์บทใดจะผูกใจโทบี้ เรกโบไว้กับเขาได้ตลอดไป และสิ่งนั้นเองก็ได้ประทับตรา แสดงความเป็นเจ้าของเขาไว้เช่นกัน

 

 

_“โทบี้ ชั้นรักนาย”_

 

 

ดวงดาวพร่างพราวกระจ่างในภวังค์ของทั้งสอง และเมื่อยามที่จับมือกันไต่สูงเสียดฟ้า ปลดปล่อยสายธารอุ่นผ่าวแทบจะพร้อมกัน หัวใจของคนทั้งคู่อิ่มเอมในรสแห่งตัณหา ทว่าเจมี่ยังมีความกังวลใจท่วมท้น

 

คำสารภาพรักของเขายังไม่ได้รับการตอบรับ

 

ต่อให้โอบกอด ครอบครอง หลั่งรดในตัวโทบี้อีกกี่ครั้ง บังคับเอาคำตอบด้วยสารพัดวิธี คนคนนี้ก็ปากแข็งเสียจนเขาร้อนรน

 

เป็นไฮเดรนเยียที่แสนเย็นชา  
คนที่เปลี่ยนโทบี้ให้กลายเป็นเช่นนี้ อาจเป็นตัวเขาเอง

 

‘คำว่ารัก’ ที่มาช้าเกินไป คงไม่เป็นที่ต้องการอีกแล้ว...

.  
.  
.  
Tbc.


	8. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ผ่านลมฝนกันมาหลายตอน ในที่สุดก็ได้มีอะไรหวานๆกันซักทีค่ะ

●

 

❴ They keep me thinking that we almost had it all ❵

 

●

 

 

สิ่งแรกที่จู่โจมชายหนุ่มในวินาทีแรกที่ตื่นเต็มตา คือความหวาดกลัวที่สุมสูงภายในใจ

  
คนที่นอนอยู่ในอ้อมกอดเขาทั้งคืน หายตัวไปเสียแล้ว…

  
แต่ไออุ่นที่ยังติดอยู่บนที่นอนข้างกาย พอจะปลุกปลอบใจเจมี่ได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายไปได้ไม่นาน

  
เขาคว้ากางเกงนอนจากในตู้มาสวม เสื้อยืดเข้ารูป และมือถือที่ชาร์ตแบตจนเต็ม ใจร้อนรนครุ่นคิดว่าจะไปหาโทบี้ที่ไหนดี แต่เสียงคุยโทรศัพท์ที่ดังมาจากระเบียงห้อง ทำให้เจมี่หมุนเท้ามุ่งหน้าไปอีกทาง

  
แผ่นหลังของร่างสูงเพรียวในชุดเสื้อเชิร์ตตัวโคร่งและกางเกงบ็อกเซอร์สีน้ำเงินเข้มเผยท่อนขาเรียวบาง ปรากฏต่อสายตาของเจมี่

  
เสื้อผ้าทุกชิ้นนั้นเป็นของเขา

ตัวคนสวมที่กำลังติดพันกับการคุยโทรศัพท์ก็เช่นกัน

  
“ครับแม่ เข้าใจแล้วครับ”

  
เสียงฝีเท้าที่คุ้นเคย เรียกให้โทบี้เหลียวหลังมามองแว่บหนึ่ง ก่อนจะกลับไปมองวิวป่าตึกเบื้องหน้า เจมี่เดินเข้ามาพาดแขนบนราวระเบียง ขังอีกคนไว้ในอ้อมแขน

  
“เดี๋ยวก็จะกลับแล้วครับ ฝากบอกเจ้าลิลด้วยว่าไม่ต้องเป็นห่วง อย่าลืมไปเปิดร้านด้วย”

  
หนุ่มผมทองนึกภาพออกเลยว่าลูกพี่ลูกน้องสาวตาคมสวยจะหงุดหงิดแค่ไหนกับคำสั่งของโทบี้ ลิลลี่-โรสก็เหมือนน้องสาวของเขาคนหนึ่งเหมือนกัน

  
“พี่ทอร์แรนซ์? คนนั้นเดี๋ยวผมโทรบอกเอ--”

  
โทรศัพท์ในมือโดนฉกไปจนโทบี้ร้องเหวอ และยิ่งลนลานมากขึ้นเมื่อเจมี่ใช้เสียงอ่อนโยนแสนดีคุยกับปลายสาย

  
“คุณป้า...ผมเจมี่เองนะครับ”

  
โทบี้พนันได้เลยว่าปลายสายจะยินดีแค่ไหน แม่ของเขาไม่รู้ว่าระหว่างลูกตัวเองกับลูกเพื่อนสนิทเกิดอะไรขึ้น และโทษตลอดว่าเป็นความผิดของโทบี้ที่หลังๆมานี้ต้องเหินห่าง แม่น่ะรักเจมี่มากกว่าเขามาตั้งแต่ไหนแต่ไรแล้ว

  
“เอาคืนมานะ!”

  
เจมี่ตอบโต้การพลิกตัวมาแย่งมือถือของโทบี้ ด้วยการดันร่างเพื่อนสมัยเด็กไปจนหลังชนราวระเบียง ขังตัวไว้ระหว่างกำแพงมนุษย์กับเนื้อคอนกรีตเย็นๆ

  
“ครับ ไม่ได้คุยกันนานเลย คุณป้าสบายดีนะครับ”

  
“เจมี่!”

  
เจมี่ยกยิ้ม แต่ยิ้มกับปลายสาย “ได้สิครับ ผมจะหาเวลาไปเยี่ยมคุณป้าเร็วๆนี้แน่นอน ผมน่ะคิดถึงพายแอปเปิ้ลฝีมือคุณป้ามากเลย แม่ยังทำได้ไม่อร่อยเท่าเลยครับ”

  
สมกับที่เป็นคาสโนว่าฟาดเรียบ แม้แต่ผู้หญิงรุ่นแม่ก็ยังป้อยอเสียจนตัวลอย

  
ยิ่งดิ้นก็ยิ่งเหมือนตัวจะยิ่งเบียดชิดเสียดสี โทบี้ก็เลยเปลี่ยนมายืนกอดอกเงี่ยหูฟังเสียงแม่คุยกับเจมี่ ดูจะบันเทิงเริงใจกันมากจนน่าหมั่นไส้

  
แต่ประโยคสุดท้ายก่อนวางสายสนทนาก็ทำเอาโทบี้นิ่งต่อไปไม่ไหว

  
“ผมมีเรื่องสำคัญต้องคุยกับโทบอีกเยอะเลย ยังไงฝากคุณป้าโทรบอกพี่ทอร์แรนซ์อะไรนั่นหน่อยนะครับ ว่า ‘ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วง’ โทบ”

  
มีแต่คนทางฝั่งนี้เท่านั้นที่รู้ว่าประโยค ‘ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วง’ ของเจมี่ แผ่ไอสังหารจนชวนให้ขนลุกชัน

  
“ใครอนุญาตให้ใช้มือถือคนอื่นไม่ทราบ?” โทบี้ตอกคำถามเสียงสูงทันทีที่วางสาย ฝ่ายคนโดนถามเพียงแต่เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นสูง เอียงคอมองด้วยยิ้มซุกซน

  
“นายจะใช้มือถือชั้นก็ได้นะ ฉลาดๆแบบนาย เดารหัสผ่านได้อยู่แล้ว”

  
ต่อให้มือที่หยิบปอยผมหยิกโทบี้ไปทัดข้างหูให้จะสัมผัสอย่างอ่อนโยนเพียงไร เขาก็ไม่ยอมปล่อยใจให้เคลิ้มไปกับมัน มือขาวปัดมืออีกฝ่ายออกจนเกิดเป็นเสียงเนื้อฟาดเนื้อ ดังไปถึงในหัวใจ

  
“ไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกันเสียหน่อย จะใช้ของคนอื่นทำไม?”

  
“โทบ…” เจมี่เรียกชื่อเขาเสียงแผ่วค่อย แต่สองแขนที่โอบรอบเอวนั้นยึดร่างโทบี้ไว้กันหนี “ชั้นก็บอกไปแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ ว่าชั้นรัก--”

  
“คำบอกรักบนเตียง มันเชื่อได้ที่ไหน?” โทบี้ถามแย้ง “นายเป็นผู้ชายเหมือนกัน ก็น่าจะรู้อยู่แก่ใจสิ ว่าผู้ชายเราพูดได้ทุกอย่างที่ผู้หญิงอยากฟัง ทำได้ทุกทางเพื่อล่อให้ขึ้นเตียง”

  
เมื่อเห็นเจมี่นิ่งงัน โทบี้ก็ตบมือปุๆลงบนหน้าอกอีกฝ่าย

  
“ชั้นผิดจริงที่ทำแบบนั้นกับนาย เมื่อคืนนี้นายก็เอาคืนไปแล้ว ถือเสียว่าเราไม่มีอะไรติดค้างกันอีก ต่างคนต่างเดินก็แล้วกัน”

  
คนฟังฉุนจัดเสียจนกระชากร่างโทบี้เข้ามาเบียดแนบร่าง ดวงตาโทนสีฟ้าต่างเฉดจับจ้องกันมั่น หนึ่งนั้นดึงดัน หนึ่งนั้นท้าทาย

  
“ทำไมถึงไม่เชื่อว่าชั้นรักนาย!?”

  
เมื่อคนหนึ่งร้อน อีกคนไม่ยอมที่จะเย็น เห็นทีวันนี้ก็คงคุยไม่รู้เรื่อง โทบี้จึงเลือกที่จะออมชอมอธิบายเหตุผลให้คนที่ยังไม่รู้ตัวได้เข้าใจ

  
“นายไม่ได้รักชั้นหรอกนะเจม นายก็แค่หลงไปชั่วครั้งชั่วคราว ได้สมใจอยากก็คงหายเอง”

  
เจมี่คิ้วขมวดเป็นปม แต่คนพูดนึกว่าเขาพูดแทงตรงกลางใจ เลยยังคงพยายามโน้มน้าวอีกฝ่าย...และตัวเองต่อไป

  
“อย่ามาดูถูกกันแบบนี้ โทบี้ เรกโบ”

  
เจ้าของชื่อเผลอขบริมฝีปากด้วยความประหม่า “ชั้นพูดผิดตรงไหน? ตัวนายในสมัยก่อนยังพูดเองด้วยซ้ำ ว่าเซ็กมันก็แค่ความสนุกชั่วครั้งชั่วคราว จะไปจริงจัง---”

  
“ถ้าชั้นต้องการนายเพราะเรื่องเซ็ก ชั้นสู้ไปหาคนอื่นที่หุ่นเอ็กซ์เทคนิคติดท็อปไม่ดีกว่าเหรอ?” เจมี่ตอกกลับเสียจนคนฟังหน้าร้อนผ่าว

  
“นายน่ะดื้อจะตาย แถมใช้ปากก็ไม่ได้เรื่อง มีดีก็ตรงที่ไฟท้ายขนาดกำลังดี”

  
ในจังหวะที่โทบี้กำลังจะง้างหมัดอัดปากคนพูดจาไม่น่าฟัง คนที่รอรับอยู่แล้วก็รวบข้อมือขวาเขาเอาไว้ทันเวลา แล้วยังเบี่ยงความสนใจโทบี้ด้วยประโยคที่ชวนให้หูร้อน

  
“แต่รู้อะไรมั้ย? คนที่ชั้นอยากมีเซ็กด้วยตั้งแต่แปดปีที่แล้วจนถึงตอนนี้ และจากนี้ไป...ก็มีแต่นายคนเดียว”

  
เจมี่รั้งฝ่ามือเขาไปจูบหนักๆที่หลังมือ แล้วเลื่อนลงมาแนบตรงหัวใจเขาเอง ให้โทบี้ได้รู้สึกถึงอาการเต้นตุบอย่างมีชีวิตชีวาของก้อนเนื้อด้านใต้

  
“ชั้นคิดถึงแต่เรื่องของนายมาตลอดแปดปี หมกมุ่นอย่างกับคนบ้า”

  
น้ำเสียงของเจมี่นิ่งงันจนชวนให้อกสั่นว่านี่อาจเป็นภูเขาไฟใต้มหาสมุทรที่รอวันปะทุ ด้วยดวงตาเรียวคมจับจ้องตัวเขาไม่ยอมละห่าง หมายให้เห็นไปถึงความรู้สึกผ่านหน้าต่างของหัวใจ

  
“แปดปีที่ไม่มีนายอยู่ข้างๆ ชั้นถึงได้รู้ว่าบนโลกใบนี้ ไม่มีใครที่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์คนนี้ จะรักจะผูกพันได้มากเท่ากับนาย”

  
ชายหนุ่มแนบหน้าผากเข้ากับโทบี้ เมื่อไม่อาจทานทนมองดวงตาสีฟ้าครามแสนเย็นชา เขาก็จำต้องปิดมันลง แต่ปากยังคงพร่างพรูความรู้สึกอย่างสัตย์ซื่อ ซุกใบหน้าลงกับหัวไหล่โทบี้ที่ไม่ป้องปัดขัดขืน

  
“โทบ ชั้นมันโง่เองที่เพิ่งมารู้ใจตัวเองเอาตอนที่นายมีใครอีกคนอยู่เคียงข้าง...ตอนที่คำว่ารักของชั้นมันไม่มีค่าสำหรับนายอีกแล้ว…”

  
ความซึ้งถึงคราวเบรคหน้าทิ่ม เมื่อเนื้อความมันชักชวนให้สะกิดใจพิกล

  
โทบี้ดันไหล่เพื่อนสมัยเด็กออกห่าง ถลึงตาจ้องอย่างแสนพรั่นพรึง

  
“เมื่อกี้นายว่าอะไรนะ ใครมีใครอีกคน?”

  
คนกำลังทำใจรับแรงกระทบกระเทือนว่าตัวเองมาช้าไป เลยยอมผละจากผิวนิ่มๆตัวหอมๆของโทบี้...เพิ่งรู้นี่ล่ะว่ากลิ่นเจลอาบน้ำบ้านเขามันหอมขนาดนี้

  
“ก็ทอร์แรนซ์อะไรนั่นไง เห็นทั้งกอดทั้งหอมกันตั้งนาน”

  
“นี่นา--” โทบี้ชะงักกึก ก่อนจะแหวใส่ “นี่แอบตามไปที่ร้านเหรอ!?”

  
“ไม่ได้แอบ จะเอาช็อคโกแลตของโปรดนายไปให้”

  
ของอร่อยมักจะดับอารมณ์ขุ่นใจของใครต่อใครได้ไม่มากก็น้อย โทบี้เองก็เป็นหนึ่งในนั้น แต่ภายนอกก็ยังกอดอกตีหน้าดุ

  
“อย่าบอกนะว่าคิดเป็นตุเป็นตะไปเอง แล้วก็มาพาลใส่คนอื่นเค้าแบบนี้?”

  
เจมี่แกล้งทำเป็นไม่ได้ยินคำคาดคั้น เพราะใจความในประโยคมันทำให้หัวใจพองโต

  
“แปลว่านายไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกับหมอนั่น?”

  
“หุ้นส่วนธุรกิจ กับรุ่นพี่ที่มหาลัย” โทบี้ตอบกลับแบบไม่เสียเวลาคิด แต่เจมี่ยังจำได้ว่าวันนั้นได้ยินอะไรบ้าง

  
“แล้วทำไมยัยลิลเรียกนายว่าว่าที่คุณนายคูมบ์ล่ะ!?”

  
งานนี้มีคนโดนตัดค่าเบี้ยเลี้ยงอย่างแน่นอน…

  
โทบี้ถอนหายใจ “ยัยลิลก็พูดไปเรื่อย เด็กที่ร้านชอบจับคู่ชั้นกับพี่ทอร์ประจำนั่นแหละ แต่ชั้นมองเค้าเป็นแค่พี่ชายคนนึงจริงๆ”

  
ใบหน้ายิ้มระรื่นเหมือนเด็กน้อยในวันคริสต์มาสมันทำเอาโทบี้นึกถึงเจมี่สมัยยังตัวเล็กๆ และเจ้าเด็กโข่งที่ซุกซ่อนอยู่ในตัวคนคนนี้ก็เผยโฉมออกมา

  
“แปลว่าชั้นมีโอกาสอยู่ใช่มั้ย?”

  
คนถูกถามเสมองไปอีกทาง ดีใจที่ผมหยิกของตัวเองบดบังหูแดงระเรื่อได้มิด

  
“ว่าไง โทบ…?”

  
“ขอเวลาคิดดูหน่อยก็แล้วกัน….”

  
ถึงจะไม่ใช่คำตอบที่เจมี่พอใจนัก แต่นั่นย่อมดีกว่าความเงียบหรือการปฏิเสธ

  
เมื่อตอนที่เจมี่ยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ มอบจูบรัญจวนใจชวนให้เคลิ้มฝัน อุ้มร่างเขาเดินกลับห้องนอนไปพร้อมกับเสียงประกาศความจำนงว่า เขาน่ะเป็นได้แต่คุณนายบาวเวอร์เท่านั้น โทบี้ก็ไม่ได้ขัดขืนซักแอะเดียว...

 

◈◈◈◈◈

  
โทบี้ เรกโบตอนอายุสิบแปด คงจะโผเข้ากอด ตอบรับรักเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ทั้งน้ำตา

  
แต่โทบี้ เรกโบในวัยยี่สิบหก มีอะไรให้คิดมากกว่านั้น

  
ได้คำว่า ‘รัก’ จากปากเจมี่มาแล้วน่ะใช่

ถึงอย่างนั้น...ก็ไม่รู้ว่ามันจะอยู่ไปอีกนานเท่าไหร่

  
เขารักเจมี่มานานจนแทบจะลืมไปแล้วว่าตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ และสะกดจิตตัวเองมาด้วยระยะเวลาที่นานพอกัน ว่ารักนี้ไม่มีทางสมดังใจอยาก

  
ตอนนี้เขากลับต้องทำในสิ่งตรงข้าม ทำความคุ้นชินกับความจริงที่ว่าเจมี่เองก็รัก และรอเขามาตลอดแปดปีที่จากกัน

  
ว่ากันว่าคนเรานั้น หากทำสิ่งใดติดต่อกันเป็นเวลา 21 วัน จะเกิดเป็นนิสัย

  
บางที...เขาเองก็คงต้องบอกตัวเองว่าเป็นคนที่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์มอบหัวใจให้ไปอีก 21 วัน ถึงจะเริ่มคุ้นชินกับสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น

  
หากว่าผ่านจุดนี้ไปได้ ใจเราคงจะเชื่อมั่นในตัวคนคนนี้ เชื่อในความรักของเจมี่ได้สนิทใจ…

  
“อือ…”

  
โทบี้เกร็งไหล่เมื่อคนข้างตัวที่เขาแอบนอนมองหน้าท่ามกลางความมืดขยับตัว แต่นอกจากทำคิ้วย่นแล้วพลิกตัวไปอีกทาง เจมี่ก็ยังอยู่ในห้วงนิทราต่อไป

  
คนมองรู้สึกว่าตัวเองยกยิ้มตามพฤติกรรมของอีกฝ่าย

  
เขาฉวยโอกาสฉกหอมที่แก้มเจมี่ ทำในสิ่งที่อยากทำซักครั้งมานานอย่างหาญกล้า ชัยชนะเล็กๆน้อยๆนี้ทำให้โทบี้หย่อนขาลงจากเตียงด้วยรอยยิ้มราวกับจะฮัมเพลง

  
เขาเปิดโคมไฟมองหาปากกากับกระดาษซักแท่ง ตวัดเขียนข้อความลงไปสั้นๆ มองจนพอใจแล้วก็หยิบมือถืออีกฝ่ายมาลองเดาพาสเวิร์ด

  
วันเกิดเจ้าของเครื่อง วันเกิดแซม เลขนำโชคของเจมี่ เลขเสื้อนักฟุตบอลคนโปรด โทบี้ลองมาหมดแล้ว จนเหลือโอกาสลองครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนเครื่องจะล็อกชั่วคราว

  
ความคิดที่ก่อนหน้านี้ไม่อยากเชื่อว่าจะคิดได้ ผุดเข้ามาให้โทบี้นึกด่าความหลงตัวเอง

  
แต่นิ้วของเขาก็พรมหมายเลขในใจลงไป

  
ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามสุกสว่างเมื่อผ่านเข้ามาหน้าจอ homescreen ของเครื่องได้สำเร็จ...ด้วยเลขวันเกิดของเขาเอง

  
_“ชั้นคิดถึงแต่เรื่องของนายมาตลอดแปดปี หมกมุ่นอย่างกับคนบ้า”_

  
โทบี้รู้สึกว่าขอบตาร้อนผ่าว แต่สุดท้ายก็ยังหักห้ามความตื้นตันใจนั้นไว้ กดบันทึกเบอร์โทรของตัวเองลงไปในสมุดโทรศัพท์ และจากไปพร้อมวางมือถือทับกระดาษโน้ต

  
ข้อความที่เจมี่ได้อ่านในตอนเช้าซึ่งไร้เงาคนเคียงข้าง ทำเอาคุณกรรมการผู้จัดการกลุ่มบริษัทในตระกูลแคมป์เบลล์อารมณ์เบิกบานไปได้ทั้งวันเลยทีเดียว

 

「 ชั้นจะให้โอกาสนายและตัวเองอีกครั้ง

เบอร์โทรอยู่ในเครื่องแล้ว

  
\--- โทบี้  」

.  
.  
.

Tbc.

 


	9. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ดอกไม้ผลิบานกลางฤดูหนาว และเมล็ดพันธุ์น้อยๆที่งอกเงย

●

 

❴ I can't help feeling, we could have had it all ❵

 

●

 

สองสาวที่มีชื่อเป็นดอกไม้ ส่งยิ้มเย้าหยอกให้ชายหนุ่มในชุดลำลองซึ่งดูให้บรรยากาศสบายๆน่าเข้าหามากกว่าเวลาสวมเสื้อสูท สมบทบาทเป็นผู้บริหาร

  
เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ส่งส่วยให้ลิลลี่และไอริสที่ประจำอยู่หน้าเคาท์เตอร์ร้าน เป็นขนมเมอแรงค์สีแคนดี้ และไม่มีสาวน้อยวัยยี่สิบรายใดจะปฏิเสธได้ลง

  
“เรือนเพาะชำด้านซ้ายสุดเลยค่ะพี่เจมี่”

  
ลิลลี่-โรสบอกตำแหน่งลูกพี่ลูกน้องของตัวเองอย่างไม่รู้สึกผิดอันใดที่ซื้อได้ด้วยของหวาน แต่ถ้าลองว่าถูกตะล่อมด้วยของอร่อยๆติดต่อกันเกือบสองเดือน ใครไม่ย้ายข้างก็โง่เต็มทน

  
ไม่ใช่สิ...ที่เธอคอยซัพพอร์ตพี่เจมี่น่ะ ก็เพราะเห็นใจในความเพียรพยายามตื้อขอความรักจากพี่โทบี้ต่างหากล่ะ! ไม่ได้เกี่ยวอะไรกับ ‘ค่าผ่านทาง’ พวกนี้เลย

  
ลองว่าถ้าพี่ชายมีโอกาสได้สามีดีกรีกรรมการผู้บริหารกลุ่มบริษัทอันดับต้นๆของประเทศ คนเป็นน้องแบบเธอก็น่าจะสบายตามไปด้วยอีกคนล่ะน่า

  
“ขอบใจจ้ะลิล”

  
บ่ายวันเสาร์ที่ไม่ต้องปวดหัวกับการอ่านเอกสารหรือเข้าร่วมประชุมน้อยใหญ่ เป็นวันที่เหมาะสำหรับการทำคะแนนของเจมี่ เขาขยิบตาสีฟ้าใสส่งให้กับลิลลี่ สาวสวยผมทองตอบกลับในแบบเดียวกัน ก่อนจะมองตามแผ่นหลังของเพื่อนสมัยเด็กของพี่ชายไปจนลับสายตา

  
◈◈◈◈◈

  
วันเสาร์ ร้านดอกไม้ของเขามักจะยุ่งในช่วงใกล้เย็น โทบี้ที่ขลุกตัวอยู่ในห้องเพาะชำต้นกล้าไม้ดอกหายากจากโซนเอเชียมาตั้งแต่สายๆ รู้สึกว่าควรออกไปช่วยเด็กในร้านได้แล้ว

  
แต่เขาไม่อยากไปจากที่ตรงนี้ เพราะนึกติดใจกลิ่นต้นส้มจนชักเปรี้ยวปาก

  
ท้้งที่เขาเองก็เข้ามาใช้ที่นี่หลายต่อหลายครั้งตั้งแต่เปิดร้านเมื่อสองปีก่อน แต่ไม่รู้ทำไมช่วงนี้ถึงได้รู้สึกว่ากลิ่นหอมๆของส้มนั้นเข้มข้นกว่าที่เคยคุ้น น่าแปลกที่ไม่มีซักคนเห็นด้วยกับเขา ทุกเสียงยืนยันว่าไม่มีอะไรแปลกไป

  
อันที่จริง คนที่แปลกไปอาจจะเป็นโทบี้เอง

  
นอกจากประสาทรับกลิ่นที่ไวขึ้น เขายังเวียนหัวบ่อยจนชักกังวลว่าตัวเองนอนไม่พอหรือเปล่า

  
ทว่ามันกลับเป็นสิ่งที่ขัดแย้งกับเวลาการนอนที่ทอดยาวขึ้นหลายชั่วโมง

  
จริงอยู่ว่าอากาศหนาวทำให้คนง่วงง่าย แต่ก็ไม่ควรจะเลยเถิดเป็นสิบชั่วโมงต่อวัน เขาหลับไปโดยที่ยังเปิดหนังสือค้างไว้บนตัก หลายคืนเข้าก็ถอดใจ เลิกอ่านอะไรก่อนเข้านอนไปเลย

  
คิ้วเรียวขมวดมุ่น ขบคิดจนหัวแตกก็ยังไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองเป็นอะไรไปกันแน่

  
ตั้งแต่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์กลับเข้ามาในชีวิต หลังจากหายหัวไปแปดปี วงจรชีวิตที่เคยราบรื่นของโทบี้ก็ดูจะเปลี่ยนไป

  
อย่างน้อยๆ เสาร์อาทิตย์ก็จะต้องโดนคนบางคนมารับไปเที่ยวรำลึกความหลังสมัยเด็ก ทำตัวอย่างกับเป็นเด็กวัยรุ่นอายุ 15 ที่ตะลอนกันตามที่ต่างๆ

  
โทบี้บอกตัวเองว่ายอมไปด้วยก็เพียงเพราะเจมี่ไม่ให้เขาจ่ายอะไรเลยต่างหาก

  
ส่วนการที่เขาจะจ่าย ‘ค่าเที่ยว’ ด้วยการยอมให้จูบกับทำอะไรนิดๆหน่อยๆ มันก็ถือว่าเป็นการแลกเปลี่ยนที่สมน้ำสมเนื้อดี

  
ตาสีฟ้าครามเหลือบมองนาฬิกาข้อมือ นี่ก็ใกล้เวลาที่หมอนั่นบอกว่าจะมารับไปดูหนังแล้วนี่นะ…

  
“โทบ~! อันนี้จะให้เอาไว้ไหนดี?”

  
เสียงตะโกนถามของพี่ทอร์แรนซ์ ดังมาจากประตูหลังร้าน โทบี้เลยจำต้องผละจากการทำเป็นเล็มกิ่งต้นส้ม วางกรรไกรแล้วเดินไปหาเจ้าของเสียง

  
ร่างสูงบึกบึนของทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบ์ แบกต้นกุหลาบพันธุ์ใหม่ที่เจ้าตัวเพิ่งไปรับมาจากฟาร์มเพาะในชนบท ข้างกันมีลูกน้องผู้ชายหุ่นพอๆกันช่วยเปิดกระบะท้ายรถ เตรียมขนลงมาตามเจ้านายสั่ง

  
สายติ่งกุหลาบแบบโทบี้ยิ้มกว้างกับความรู้ใจของรุ่นพี่และหุ้นส่วนทางธุรกิจ

  
แต่จมูกเขาพลันได้กลิ่นบางสิ่งที่ชวนขย้อน ตั้งแต่ก่อนจะก้าวเข้าไปในรัศมีสามเมตร

  
“พี่...ซื้ออะไรมาน่ะ เหม็น!”

  
ทอร์แรนซ์ขมวดคิ้ว “ก็...พายชีสกับมันฝรั่งอบ ของโปรดนายไง เดือนก่อนบอกไว้ไม่ใช่เหรอว่าถ้าแวะไปแถวนั้น ให้ซื้อมาให้หน่อย”

  
นั่นก็เป็นเรื่องของเดือนก่อน

แต่ตอนนี้เจ้ากลิ่นของ ‘เคย’ โปรด มันทำเอาโทบี้คลื่นไส้

  
“โทบ…! เป็นอะไรน่ะ?”

  
คนที่มาตรงเวลาเสมอ ตะโกนถามเสียงร้อนรนตั้งแต่เดินหาแล้วไม่เจอโทบี้ เจมี่รีบรี่มาประคองหลังหนุ่มผมหยิกสีน้ำตาลทอง ใบหน้าซีดขาวและท่าทียกมือขึ้นปิดปาก ฟ้องชัดว่าไม่สบายตัว

  
เจมี่ตวัดสายตา ถลึงใส่คนที่เขาไม่ชอบขี้หน้าอย่างมาดร้าย เดิมทีเขาก็มองรุ่นพี่สมัยมหาลัย และหุ้นส่วนร้านแห่งนี้ เป็นศัตรูหัวใจตัวเอ้อยู่แล้ว ยิ่งเห็นว่าคนสำคัญของตัวเองดูอาการไม่ดีเพราะเข้าใกล้คนคนนี้ เจมี่ก็ไม่ปิดจิตสังหารไว้เลย

  
“คุณทำอะไรเค้า? ทำไมหน้าซีดขนาดนี้?”

  
ทอร์แรนซ์ยกสองมือขึ้นในระดับสายตา ราวกับถ้อยคำของเพื่อนสมัยเด็กและคู่แข่งขอความรักจากโทบี้ เป็นปืนกระบอกหนึ่ง

  
“ไม่ได้ทำอะไรเลย อยู่ตั้งไกลขนาดนี้ จะไปทำอะไรได้?”

  
คนฟังยังไม่ยอมเชื่อ หรืออันที่จริงอาจเป็นเพราะอคติโดยส่วนตัวอยู่แล้ว เขาเลยรวบกอดโทบี้ไว้ในอ้อมแขน กดให้หัวซุกกับหน้าอก เถียงกับทอร์แรนซ์ที่กลอกตามองบน แทบจะเอากระถางกุหลาบมาทุ่มใส่หัวท่านกรรมการผู้บริหารบริษัทยักษ์ใหญ่ แต่ติดว่ากลัวโทบี้จะโดนลูกหลงเข้าได้

  
โทบี้ไม่เคยชอบกลิ่นน้ำหอมฉุนจัดของเจมี่

  
แต่กลิ่นที่ติดตัวชายหนุ่มในเวลานี้ มันทำให้อาการเวียนหัวของเขาดีขึ้นอย่างน่าประหลาด

  
ไม่ใช่แค่กลิ่นเท่านั้น สัมผัสแสดงความรักจากอีกฝ่ายก็ทำให้โทบี้ เรกโบรู้สึกอบอุ่นและอยากได้อย่างตะกละตะกรามเสียด้วย

  
“ตัวเหม็นเหงื่อแบบนั้น อย่าเข้ามาใกล้เค้าจะดีกว่า คุณน่ะรีบกลับบ้านไปอาบน้ำเลยไป โทบน่ะผมจะดูแลเอง”

  
“เออ รีบๆพาไปเลยไป” ทอร์แรนซ์ผู้แสนรักสงบยังต้องรำคาญกับความเวอร์วังจ้องกัดจิกของเจมี่ เขาโบกมือไล่แล้วหันกลับไปสนใจกองต้นกุหลาบที่รอเวลาขนย้าย แต่ปากก็ไม่วายบ่น

  
“อาการแปลกๆมาหลายวันแล้ว บอกให้ไปโรงพยาบาลตรวจดูก็ไม่ยอมไป จะได้รู้กันไปเลยว่าป่วยหรืออะไรกันแน่”

  
คนที่ไม่ได้อยู่กับโทบี้ตลอดทั้งวันอย่างเจมี่ ซึมซับข้อมูลนี้ด้วยความประหลาดใจและกังวลไปพร้อมๆกัน

  
ยิ่งพอหันมามองโทบี้ที่ยืนหลับตาพริ้ม สูดจมูกดมกลิ่น(?)เขาด้วยรอยยิ้มน้อยๆ เขาก็ยิ่งพรั่นพรึง

  
คนที่บ่นตลอดว่ากลิ่นน้ำหอมเค้ามันฉุน (แต่เขาก็ไม่หยุดใส่) ทำไมกลายเป็นเคลิ้มเหมือนแมวโดนแคทนิปไปได้ล่ะ???

  
“เอ่อ โทบ...” เจมี่กระแอ้มไอเรียก ทำเอาโทบี้กะพริบตาเรียกสติ แล้วรีบผลักอกอีกคนออกห่าง ยืนก้มหน้าเอาปอยผมหยิกทัดหลังหูอย่างขัดเขิน

  
“โทษที ไม่มีอะไรหรอก ช่วงนี้นอนไม่พอน่ะ”

  
โทบี้ตอบสิ่งแรกที่ลอยมาเข้าหา แต่กลับไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาเชื่อว่าถูกต้อง เจมี่มองข้ามใบหูแดงซ่านไปเห็นความจงใจโกหกของโทบี้ เป็นความสามารถพิเศษของคนที่เติบโตมาด้วยกัน

  
“เป็นมากี่วันแล้ว?” เจมี่ถือสิทธิ์เป็นเจ้าข้าวเจ้าของ แตะแก้มโทบี้แล้วรั้งให้เจ้าของใบหน้าหวานสวยเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตา “ทำไมไม่บอกล่ะ?”

  
ทอร์แรนซ์ที่มองมาเห็นภาพบาดตารู้สึกคันเท้าอย่างไรชอบกล จริงอยู่ว่านี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่เห็นอะไรแบบนี้ และท่าทีของโทบี้ก็ไม่ได้รังเกียจอะไร ใจคนแอบคิดเกินเลยมันก็ยังเจ็บแปลบอยู่ดี

  
“ก็ไม่เป็นอะไรนี่ จะทำเรื่องเล็กให้เป็นเรื่องใหญ่ทำไมกันล่ะ?”

  
“แต่ชั้นเป็นห่วงนะ”

  
คนฟังอยู่ห่างๆอย่างทอร์แรนซ์และลูกน้องรู้สึกชักจะคลื่นไส้ตามโทบี้ แต่คนที่อยู่ในระยะใกล้สุด และอาบลำแสงแห่งรักจากในดวงตาของเจมี่เข้าไปเต็มอัตรา ดูจะมีอาการไปในทางขัดเขินมากกว่า

  
“ไม่เป็นไรจริงๆ อย่าห่วงเวอร์ไปหน่อยเลยน่ะ”

  
“งั้นวันนี้ก่อนดูหนัง ไปให้หมอตรวจดูกัน”

  
เจมี่เลื่อนมือลงไปกุมมือโทบี้ รู้สึกได้ว่าอุณหภูมิในตัวคนคนนี้ร้อนกว่าปกติ ยิ่งแตะหน้าผากแนบกันก็ยิ่งชัดว่าแปลกไปจริงๆ ทำเอาเขากลัวว่าคนสำคัญที่คิดกันเกินเพื่อนจะจับไข้

  
“เจม...ไม่ไปได้มั้ย ไม่มีอะไรหรอก”

  
คนไม่ชอบไปโรงพยาบาลมาตั้งแต่ไหนแต่ไร กะพริบตาสีฟ้าสวย ออดอ้อนอย่างไม่ตั้งใจ แต่ถึงจะใส่ลูกอ้อนมากขนาดไหน คนที่ใจแข็งได้ในเวลาที่ควรแข็งก็ไม่ยอมตกลง

  
สุดท้ายก็ตะล่อมแกมบังคับ จับโทบี้ใส่รถมาได้สำเร็จ

  
ต่อให้โทบี้จะบ่นว่า “ทีนายยังกลัวฉีดวัคซีนโรคหัดจนหนีมาหลบในห้องชั้นเลย!” ก็หยุดเท้าที่เหยียบคันเร่งของเจมี่ไม่ได้อยู่ดี...

  
◈◈◈◈◈

  
โทบี้เกลียดโรงพยาบาล

  
นอกจากจะมีแต่กลิ่นยา ยังเป็นสถานที่รวมภาพความหดหู่แทบทุกรูปแบบ คนบาดเจ็บจากอุบัติเหตุเอย คนป่วยด้วยโรคร้ายที่มองไม่เห็นด้วยตาเปล่าเอย ไหนจะญาติผู้ป่วยที่ร้องไห้กันระหง่ม เชื้อโรคก็เยอะจนควรสวมมาส์ค

  
เจมี่ไม่เคยลืมในจุดนี้ โรงพยาบาลที่อีกฝ่ายพาเขามา จึงหรูหราราวกับโรงแรมระดับห้าดาว บริการดีจนแทบจะอุ้มเข้าไปตั้งแต่หน้าประตูทางเข้า

  
ระหว่างที่โดนเชิญไปนู่นมานี่จนเวียนหัว เขากับเจมี่ก็มาถึงจุดหมายปลายทาง ห้องตรวจของคุณหมอสาวใหญ่ก็เหมือนกับส่วนต่างๆในโรงพยาบาล สะอาดและเรียบหรู ไม่ได้น่ากลัวอย่างในความทรงจำของโทบี้เลย

  
เขาก็เลยยังนั่งยิ้มอารมณ์ดีอยู่บนเก้าอี้หนังสำหรับนั่งรอได้ ดูสบายใจเสียยิ่งกว่าคนที่พามา แถมเจ้ากี้เจ้าการออกค่าใช้จ่ายให้อย่างแสนใจป้ำ

  
“ค่ะ มิสเตอร์เรกโบ” คุณหมอละสายตาจากแฟ้มผลตรวจ มองผ่านแว่นตากรอบกลมมายังพวกเขาทั้งคู่ “ผลตรวจออกมาแล้ว สุขภาพคุณแข็งแรงดีมาก น้ำตาลหรือไขมันในเลือดก็อยู่ในเกณฑ์ดีค่ะ”

  
“เห็นมั้ยล่ะ บอกแล้วว่าไม่มีอะไร” โทบี้ค้อนตามองคนข้างตัวที่พอได้รู้ว่าไม่มีอะไรน่าห่วง ก็ดูจะผ่อนคลายลงไปเยอะ แต่เจมี่ก็ยังไม่วายถามต่อ

  
“แล้วอาการคลื่นไส้กับวิงเวียนมันเกิดจากอะไรหรือครับคุณหมอ?”

  
คุณหมอขยับแว่น “ขอโทษที่ถามนะคะ คุณเป็นอะไรกับมิสเตอร์เรกโบคะ?”

  
เจมี่มัดมือชกตอบแบบไม่รอเสียงค้าน “แฟนครับ”

  
คุณหมอหญิงผงกหัวรับรู้ ระหว่างพรมนิ้วลงไปบนคีย์บอร์ด ส่งรายการยายาวเหยียด ปากก็อธิบายให้คนรอฟังไปด้วย

  
“ไม่ต้องกังวลไปนะคะ นี่เป็นอาการปกติของคนท้อง เพราะฮอร์โมนในตัวแม่แปรปรวน จมูกรับกลิ่นไวเป็นพิเศษ เป็นช่วงที่ค่อนข้างละเอียดอ่อน ครอบครัวต้องค่อยๆทำความเข้าใจไปค่ะ”

  
สมาธิของชายทั้งสองหลุดไปตั้งแต่ได้ยินคำว่า ‘คนท้อง’ ออกมาจากปากคุณหมอแล้ว

  
“คุณหมอ...ว่าอะไรนะครับ?”

  
เจมี่ยังเปล่งเสียงออกมาได้โดยไม่สั่นขนาดนี้ โทบี้ล่ะนึกนับถือในความกล้า เพราะหัวสมองของเขาในตอนนี้แทบคิดอะไรไม่ออกแล้ว

  
ไม่ได้มีเพียงพวกเขาเท่านั้นที่มีเครื่องหมายคำถามเต็มหัว คุณหมอเองก็เช่นกัน

  
“ตายจริง คุณไม่ทราบหรอกเหรอคะ?”

  
“ทราบเรื่อง…?”

  
โทบี้จ้องปากคุณหมอหญิง ภาวนาว่าขอให้มันเป็นแค่ความเข้าใจผิด หรือมุกตลกล้อเล่น รายการซ่อนกล้องแกล้งคนก็ยังได้ ขออย่าให้เป็นอย่างที่เขาคิดเลย…

  
_“มิสเตอร์ แฟนคุณตั้งท้องได้เจ็ดสัปดาห์แล้วล่ะค่ะ”_

  
_._

.

.

  
Tbc.

 


	10. Part 9

●

 

❴ You have my heart inside your hands ❵

 

●

 

 

“ต้องแต่ง”

  
_“ไม่แต่ง”_

  
_**“มีเหตุผลอะไรถึงไม่แต่ง?”** _

  
สาวน้อยตากลมสวยผู้มีชื่อเดียวกับดอกไม้อย่างไอริส พยายามทำเป็นไม่เห็นและไม่ได้ยินสิ่งที่นายจ้างของเธอกับหนุ่มหล่อตาคมในชุดสูทสีกรมท่ากำลังสนทนาอย่างเผ็ดร้อน

  
ใจเธอภาวนาอยากให้เพื่อนสาวคนสนิทอย่างลิลลี่-โรส รีบกลับมาจากการส่งดอกไม้ให้ลูกค้าเร็วๆเสียที เผื่อจะช่วยห้ามทัพสองคนนี้ได้

  
แต่พระเจ้าดูจะไม่แย้มยิ้มให้กับเธอในยามนี้ คนที่เฝ้าโทรศัพท์รอรับออเดอร์และลูกค้าหน้าร้าน เลยได้แต่ท่องค่าพายในใจ บังคับให้ตัวเองจดจ่อกับสิ่งอื่น แทนที่จะเป็นเรื่องส่วนตัวของเจ้านาย

  
ทั้งที่ตั้งใจแบบนั้น แต่พี่โทบี้กับพ่อของเด็กในท้อง ดูจะไม่ยอมไปคุยกันที่อื่น อะไรที่ผ่านเข้าหูมา มันก็ยากที่จะไม่สนใจ

  
“เราไม่ควรจะแต่งงานกันด้วยเรื่องแค่นี้”

  
โทบี้ที่อุ้มกระถางต้นกุหลาบหนูไว้ในอ้อมแขน เอ่ยตอบราวกับไม่ได้เป็นเรื่องใหญ่อะไร แม้ว่าตอนนี้เขาจะเริ่มทำใจยอมรับได้ว่า ในตัวเขามีอีกชีวิตกำลังเติบโตอยู่ แต่เรื่องนี้กับสิ่งที่เจมี่ บาวเวอร์เพียรเร่งเร้าเอากับเขาน่ะ มันเป็นคนละเรื่องกัน

  
“เรื่องแค่นี้ที่ไหนกัน? นั่นน่ะ ลูกของเราทั้งคนเลยนะ!”

  
เจมี่ชักจะหัวเสียกับการที่เพื่อนสมัยเด็กที่ขยับมาเป็นแม่ของลูกเขาภายในเวลาไม่ถึงสองเดือน ยังยืนยัน นอนยัน นั่งยัน ว่าไม่ต้องการความรับผิดชอบใดๆ ไม่เรียกร้องแม้แต่เงินซักเหรียญ มันแปลกเกินไปแล้ว

  
คิ้วเรียวเข้มขมวดมุ่น ก่อนความคิดดำมืดจะครอบคลุมในใจกรุ่น

  
“หรือว่าเป็นลูกคนอื่น? อย่าบอกนะว่าทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบส์!?”

  
มาถึงตรงนี้ โทบี้ก็ชักอยากเอากระถางทุ่มใส่หัวคนคนนี้ แต่เขาจะไม่ยอมเสียของค้าของขายไปกับความสะใจเพียงชั่ววูบเด็ดขาด จึงมีเพียงสายตาหยามเหยียด และคางที่เชิดหนี

  
“เออ เป็นแบบนั้นแหละ พอใจแล้วใช่มั้ย? ถ้างั้นก็รีบไสหัวไปได้แล้ว!”

  
อารมณ์คนท้องจะค่อนข้างเหวี่ยงไปมา ข้อนี้เจมี่ได้ทำความเข้าใจอย่างเร่งด่วนมาแล้ว

  
ในแท็ปเล็ตของเขามีอีบุ๊คคู่มือการเตรียมพร้อมสู่การเป็นพ่อเป็นแม่คนอยู่หลายเล่ม ทุกเล่มล้วนแต่เป็น best seller ของหมวดหมู่ เขาตั้งใจอ่านยิ่งกว่าหนังสือสอบเสียอีก

  
แต่ไม่ต้องให้หนังสือเล่มไหนบอก เขาก็รู้ตัวแล้วว่าเดินเกมพลาดไป

  
“โทบ ขอโทษที ชั้นปากไม่ดีเอง” เจมี่หลุบสายตาลง ตาจ้องแต่เพียงหน้าท้องใต้ผ้ากันเปื้อนสีน้ำตาลประดับโลโก้ร้าน แล้วยังคว้าข้อมือโทบี้ไว้ด้วย

  
“ชั้นหึงมากไปหน่อย..ขอโทษจริงๆนะ ยกโทษให้ชั้นเถอะโทบ”

  
ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามถลึงใส่เจมี่ “ถ้าพูดดีๆไม่เป็น คราวหลังก็ไม่ต้องพูด เข้าใจมั้ย?”

  
ไอริสนึกนับถือนายจ้างของเธอขึ้นมาครามครัน

  
คนที่ทำให้นักธุรกิจหนุ่มผู้มีดีกรีเป็นถึงกรรมการผู้บริหารคนสำคัญของกลุ่มธุรกิจในตระกูลแคมป์เบลล์ กลายเป็นสุนัขโกลเด้นรีทวิฟเวอร์ผู้เหงาหงอได้ นอกจากเจ้านายคนนี้แล้วก็นึกไม่ออกเลย

  
คงจะจริงอย่างคำคนเขาว่า

  
คนเรานั้นต่อให้ร้ายกาจบ้าอำนาจเพียงไร มักยอมลงให้คนที่เรารักเสมอ

  
พูดอีกอย่างก็คือ ‘กลัวเมีย’

  
“ชั้นสำนึกผิดแล้ว…ต่อไปจะไม่พูดแบบนี้อีกแล้วล่ะ”

  
ว่าที่คุณพ่อวอนขอความเห็นใจ ใช้นิ้วโป้งนวดคลึงบนข้อมือของโทบี้เบาๆ เจตนาให้ผ่อนคลาย เพราะการหงุดหงิดมันไม่ดีกับลูก

  
ใครจะคิดว่าการทำแบบนั้นของเขา มันทำให้โทบี้มู้ดสวิง จากฉุนเฉียวไปเป็นน้อยเนื้อต่ำใจ

  
ลูกคนอื่นเหรอ!? จะดูถูกกันเกินไปแล้ว

  
ตลอดชีวิตยี่สิบหกปีที่ผ่านมานี่น่ะ ไม่ว่าจะทั้งทางกายหรือทางใจ โทบี้ เรกโบคนนี้ก็มีแต่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์คนเดียว

  
ไม่เหมือนใครบางคนที่เปลี่ยนแฟนจนนับได้ไม่หมดในสองมือ!

  
“ไปให้พ้นเลยนะ ชั้นไม่อยากเห็นหน้านาย แม่ง...เลวที่สุด พูดออกมาได้ยังไง…?”

  
เจมี่ตาตื่น “โทบ อย่าสบถสิ เดี๋ยวลูกได้ยินนะ”

  
แต่คนกำลังเสียใจ จะมาสนใจอะไรกับตัวอ่อนที่พัฒนาการยังไปไม่ถึงไหน ในระยะแรกของการตั้งครรภ์

  
“กล้าพูดอย่างงี้ได้ยังไง!?” โทบี้สะบัดข้อมือตัวเองออก ถลึงตาที่เริ่มมีหยาดน้ำคลอหน่วงตรงขอบใส่เจมี่

  
“บอกไปตั้งกี่ครั้งแล้วว่าไม่มีอะไร ไม่เชื่อใจกันเลยใช่มั้ย? ได้! เด็กคนนี้ชั้นจะเลี้ยงเอง!”

  
“โทบ...ทูนหัว ชั้นผิดเอง” เมื่อโดนสลัดมือทิ้ง เจมี่ก็เปลี่ยนมารวบกอดรอบเอว พยายามไม่รัดแน่นมากเพราะกลัวเด็กในท้องจะอึดอัด แต่ก็ไม่หลวมจนปล่อยให้คนกำลังเฮิร์ทจัดหลุดไปได้

  
โทบี้พร่ำพูดน้ำตาคลอ “เห็นชั้นเป็นคนหลายใจขนาดนั้นเลยใช่มั้ย? มีใครทำดีด้วยก็อ้าขาให้ง่ายๆ ใช่มั้ยล่ะ!?”

  
เจมี่ถอนหายใจ ไม่ได้ปลงกับความเพ้อรำพันของอีกฝ่าย แต่ระอากับการทำผิดซ้ำซากของตัวเขาเองต่างหาก

  
เขาจูบหนักๆบนขมับของคนในอ้อมกอด พางคางลงบนหัวไหล่โทบี้ที่พยายามจะเช็ดน้ำตาออกจากสองแก้มอิ่ม

  
“ไม่ใช่เลย โทบี้ ชั้นรู้ว่านายมีแต่ชั้น รักแต่ชั้นคนเดียว”

  
“เพิ่งรู้เหรอไอ้บ้า!”

  
โทบี้ไม่ได้รู้ตัวเลยว่าฮอร์โมนในตัวมันทำให้เขาเผลอเผยไต๋บอกความในใจออกไป จนทำให้เจมี่ยิ้มแก้มแตก ตาแทบจะกลายเป็นเส้นขีดเล็กๆอยู่แล้ว!

  
“ถ้าเราใจตรงกัน ก็แต่งงานกับชั้นนะ” เจมี่กระซิบติดผิวแก้มอุ่น “ชั้นจะทำให้นายกับลูกๆมีความสุขเอง”

  
อ้อมกอด รอยจูบ กลิ่นน้ำหอมและถ้อยคำหวานหู เริ่มจะทำให้โทบี้สงบลงได้มาก

  
แต่ก็ใช่ว่าจะตกปากรับคำง่ายๆ

  
“ชั้นไม่อยากแต่งเพราะมีลูก…”

  
“ไม่ใช่แต่งเพราะมีลูก” เจมี่แก้ความเข้าใจผิดให้ “แต่งเพราะว่าชั้นรักแม่ของลูกมาก อยากจะอยู่ด้วยกันไปจนแก่เฒ่าเลย”

  
ผิวแก้มหอมๆของโทบี้เปล่งสีเข้มร้อนผ่าว ถือเป็นปฏิกิริยาต่อคำขอแต่งงานที่เป็นไปในทางที่ดีไม่ใช่น้อย ที่แน่ๆคือคนในอ้อมแขนเขา ไม่พยายามที่จะดิ้นหนีแล้ว

  
โทบี้วางมือทาบลงบนฝ่ามือที่ประสานกันไว้เหนือหน้าท้องของเขา ไล้มันอย่างแผ่วเบาแก้เขิน ก่อนจะเอียงหน้ากระซิบคำตอบที่ข้างหูของว่าที่คุณพ่อมือใหม่

  
คำตอบนั้นดูจะเป็นสาเหตุที่ทำให้เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ อุ้มเจ้านายของไอริสแล้วหมุนไปทั่วร้าน จนทำเอาพี่โทบี้ต้องขู่ฟ่อดแฟ่ดให้ปล่อยลง ก่อนที่จะอาเจียนอาหารกลางวันใส่หน้าตัวต้นเหตุ...

  
◈◈◈◈◈

  
“จริงหรือเปล่าที่หมอนั่นขอนายแต่งงาน?”

  
คนที่ง่วนอยู่กับการลงบันทึกสต็อกของในร้าน เงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากสมุดบันทึกเล่มใหญ่ ก่อนจะชูมือข้างซ้าย ขยับนิ้วให้แสงไฟตกกระทบกับแหวนสีเงินเรียบหรูที่นิ้วนางของเขา บนโต๊ะทำงานมีชามใส่ผลไม้อบแห้ง เตรียมพร้อมสำหรับว่าที่คุณแม่เวลาหิว

  
คนที่เจอข่าวช็อกอย่างปัจจุบันทันด่วนถึงสองครั้งในรอบสัปดาห์ (อันแรกก็ท้อง อันที่สองก็คือแต่งงาน) ลากเก้าอี้ตัวที่ตั้งอยู่หน้าโต๊ะโทบี้ แล้วถามอย่างจริงจัง

  
“ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่!?”

  
“วันนี้เพิ่งไปจดทะเบียนกันมา แล้วก็ซื้อแหวนคู่ เดี๋ยวเขาจะมาพาผมไปเก็บข้าวของจำเป็นที่บ้าน จะได้ย้ายไปอยู่กับเขาคืนนี้เลย”

  
คนเล่าอาจทำเป็นเหมือนกำลังพูดเรื่องลมฟ้าอากาศทั่วไป แต่ทอร์แรนซ์มองออกว่าแทบปกปิดรอยยิ้มไว้ไม่มิด คิ้วของชายหนุ่มขมวดเข้าหากันเป็นปมอันดูยุ่งเหยิงนัก

  
“ไม่จำเป็นต้องแต่งนี่ แค่ให้รับเป็นพ่อก็ได้” หนุ่มรุ่นพี่เอ่ยแนะอีกหนทางอย่างจริงจัง “หรือถ้าเค้าไม่ยอม พี่ยินดีรับทั้งนายทั้งลูกเอง”

  
“นี่พี่พูดเรื่องอะไรน่ะ?” โทบี้กะพริบตางุนงง ยื่นมือไปหยิบแฟ้มเอกสารที่อยู่ตรงหน้าคู่สนทนา “พี่จะมารับทำไม? เด็กคนนี้ไม่ใช่ลูกพี่เสียหน่อย”

  
แต่กลับถูกทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบ์ คว้าข้อมือเสียก่อนที่มือจะแตะถึง

  
“อย่าแต่งกับคนที่ทำนายร้องไห้มาหลายปีเลย…” คนอาวุโสกว่ายืนขึ้นแล้วโน้มตัวลงมาใกล้

  
“พี่ทอร์--”

  
“เลือกพี่เถอะ โทบี้”

  
ดวงตาอันแสนเจ็บปวดคู่นั้นสะกดให้โทบี้ตัวแข็งค้าง จนมาได้สติเอาตอนที่ใบหน้าอันคุ้นเคยนั้นขยับเข้ามาหา ใกล้จนปลายจมูกแทบจะชิดกันได้

  
ในวินาทีนั้น โทบี้ผลักไหล่อีกฝ่ายออกห่าง ไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะมองดวงตาสีเขียวคู่นั้นในเวลานี้...กลัวจะเห็นแววตัดพ้อต่อว่าภายใน

  
“ไม่ได้จริงๆเหรอ?” ชายหนุ่มผมน้ำตาลเข้มได้แต่แค่นยิ้มสมเพชตัวเอง มือที่จับข้อแขนโทบี้ไว้ บีบแน่นขึ้นโดยไม่ตั้งใจ

  
“พี่อาจจะรวยไม่เท่าเค้า แต่พี่มั่นใจว่าเรื่องความรู้สึกที่มีให้นาย พี่มีไม่แพ้หมอนั่นเลย”

  
ในเวลานี้ คนฟังจำต้องยอมจ้องสบดวงตาสีเขียวแมกไม้ด้วยหัวใจอันหนักอึ้ง

  
เขารู้อยู่เต็มหัวใจว่ารุ่นพี่หนุ่มมีอะไรจะพูด และรู้อีกเช่นกัน ว่ามันจะจบความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างพวกเขาในทันที

  
_อย่าพูดนะ…_

_อย่าพูดมันออกมา_

  
“พี่รัก---”

  
ได้โปรด…

  
ในวินาทีที่เฝ้าภาวนาขออะไรมาหยุดยั้งเหตุการณ์อันน่าอึดอัดนี้ เสียงที่ดังมาจากด้านนอกก็พลันปลุกพวกเขาทั้งสองจากภวังค์

  
“---โทบี้? อยู่ในนั้นหรือเปล่า?”

  
จังหวะนั้นเป็นโอกาสให้โทบี้สะบัดแขนจนหลุดออกมาจากรุ่นพี่หนุ่มได้ เขาก้าวเร็วๆไปจนถึงหน้าประตู ความกลัวในใจสั่งให้รีบออกไปจากที่ตรงนี้ แต่ความยุติธรรมเรียกร้องให้เขาจัดการเรื่องนี้ให้สิ้นสุด เพื่อตัวเอง และเพื่อพี่ทอร์แรนซ์

  
มือขาวที่จับลูกบิดจึงเปลี่ยนไปแนบบนบานประตู ขานตอบคนด้านนอกไป

  
“อื้อ เจมส์ รอแป๊บนะ เดี๋ยวชั้นออกไป”

  
โทบี้ไม่มีทางรู้ได้เลยว่าเจมี่ตกลงหรือไม่ แต่เขาจะไม่ยอมเสียเวลามากไปกว่านี้ หนุ่มผมหยิกพิงหลังกับบานประตู ส่งยิ้มบางเบาระหว่างขานเรียกอีกฝ่าย

  
“พี่ทอร์แรนซ์”

  
ว่าที่คุณแม่พยายามควบคุมชีพจรให้เต้นตามปกติ ดวงตาสีเขียวที่มองมาอย่างห่วงใยยิ่งทิ่มแทงให้เขารู้สึกผิดกับสิ่งที่จะพูด แต่เพราะความใจอ่อนนี่ล่ะ ที่ทำให้เรื่องมันคาราคาซังมาจนถึงวันนี้

  
“ผมขอบคุณที่พี่เป็นห่วง แปดปีที่ผ่านมา ผมผ่านอะไรๆมาได้ก็เพราะมีพี่คอยช่วยเหลือ”

  
เขาสูดลมหายใจเข้าปอด กำมือที่เริ่มชื้นเหงื่อ ภาวนาให้เอ่ยความในใจออกไปได้โดยไม่สะดุด

  
“แต่พี่ครับ...ผมน่ะมันเป็นคนโง่ที่ดื้อดึง”

  
โทบี้คลายมือ วางมันแนบบนหน้าอกข้างซ้าย หลับตานึกถึงคนที่อยู่อีกฟากประตู นึกถึงความทรงจำในอดีตที่ผ่านพ้น ยิ่งมองย้อนยิ่งแน่ใจในสิ่งที่เลือกเดิน

  
“ผมรู้แต่การรักเขา ใจมันไม่ยอมเปิดรับใคร ต่อให้เขาไม่รักตอบ ต่อให้เขาไม่กลับเข้ามาในชีวิตอีก เรื่องของเราก็เป็นไปไม่ได้อยู่ดี”

  
แม้จะปวดใจเจียนคลั่ง แม้จะรู้อยู่แล้วว่าในหัวใจดวงนั้นไม่เคย และไม่มีวันที่จะเป็นของเขา การได้ยินโทบี้พูดมันออกมา ทำให้เขายอมรับความพ่ายแพ้จริงๆเสียที

  
“ผมมองพี่เป็นพี่ชายที่ดีคนนึง” รุ่นน้องผู้ที่เขาคอยดูแลมาตลอดแปดปี ผละจากบานประตู เดินกลับมาจับมือเขาหลวมๆ โทบี้มือสั่นเล็กน้อย ราวกับกลัวสิ่งที่กำลังจะพูดออกมา

  
“แต่ถ้าความรู้สึกนี้มันทำร้ายพี่ ถึงแม้ว่ามันจะทำให้ผมเสียใจ ผมก็จะปล่อยพี่ไป”

  
การไปจากภาพบาดตาอาจจะเป็นหนทางรักษาแผลใจที่ดี แต่ความคิดที่ว่าจะต้องหายไปจากชีวิตของอีกคน คือความทรมานต่อทั้งสองฝ่าย

  
แต่ถึงจะทำให้เจ็บปวด โทบี้ก็เลือกสิ่งนั้นมากกว่าตัวเขา

  
เลือกใช้ชีวิตคู่กับรักแรกและรักเดียวในหัวใจ

  
“นายมีความสุขกับสิ่งที่เลือกแล้วจริงๆใช่มั้ย?”

  
คำถามที่ไม่คาดคิดนั้นทำเอาโทบี้เบิกตากลมโต จากนั้นจึงตอบด้วยการผงกหัว แก้มที่ขาวซีดเพราะความกังวลก่อนหน้านี้พลันมีสีเลือดฝาด เท่านั้นก็ยืนยันในคำตอบได้ชัดเจนแล้ว

  
“ต้องมีความสุขมากๆนะโทบี้” มือใหญ่เลื่อนขึ้นมาลูบผมหยิกสีน้ำตาลทองของโทบี้ ปฏิบัติกับคนคนนี้อย่างน้องชายคนหนึ่ง อย่างที่เจ้าตัวอยากให้เป็น และเขาต้องทำให้ได้

  
โทบี้ต้องมีความสุขมากๆ เขาจะได้รู้สึกว่าการที่ตัวเองยอทปล่อยมือไปในครั้งนี้...มันคุ้มค่า”

  
“ผมจะมีความสุขได้แน่...พี่เองก็เหมือนกันนะ”

  
โทบี้ให้คำสัญญาไปพร้อมๆกับบังคับให้ทอร์แรนซ์หาสิ่งเดียวกันนี้ให้เจอ เขารู้ว่ามันต้องใช้เวลา แต่คนดีๆอย่างทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบ์ ต้องมีคนที่พร้อมจะรักและดูแลอย่างแน่นอน

  
ในตอนที่บรรยากาศกำลังดี เจมี่ก็ตะโกนเร่งมาจากด้านนอกด้วยใจนึกห่วง

  
“โทบ! ทำอะไรอยู่น่ะ ทำไมนานจัง!?”

  
คนทั้งสองในห้องมองหน้ากัน ก่อนจะยิ้มน้อยๆ ทอร์แรนซ์จับไหล่โทบี้หมุนไปทางบานประตู แล้วออกแรงดันหลังเบาๆ

  
“ไปเถอะ เดี๋ยวสามีนายได้อาละวาดร้านแตกกันพอดี”

  
“หมอนั่นก็ห่วงเกินไป” โทบี้ตอบด้วยเสียงหน่ายใจ ทั้งที่ปากโค้งเป็นรอยยิ้ม ดวงตาของรุ่นพี่หนุ่มมองตามแผ่นหลังแบบบางหายลับไปหลังบานประตูห้อง ถึงค่อยยอมปล่อยให้ตัวเองจมจ่อมกับความเสียใจ

  
แต่เพื่อคนสำคัญ และชีวิตน้อยๆที่กำลังจะเกิดมา เขาจะตัดใจจากโทบี้

  
เพื่ออยู่เคียงข้างคนคนนั้นในฐานะ ‘พี่ชายที่แสนดี’ ต่อไป

  
.

.

.

  
Tbc.

 


	11. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> วีรกรรมคุณแม่มือใหม่ กับความอดทนของว่าที่คุณพ่อค่ะ
> 
> ตอนหน้าก็จะจบแล้วนะคะ ✌️

●

 

❴ Turned my sorrow into treasured gold ❵

 

●

 

สิ่งที่เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ ชอบที่สุดในการตั้งท้องครั้งนี้ของ ‘คู่ชีวิต’ คืออาการ ‘ติดสามี’ ซึ่งทำให้โทบี้ร่ำร้องอยากเจอหน้าเขาทุกวัน

  
ต่อให้ทำงานกลับบ้านดึกแค่ไหน ก็จะมีคนรอเขากลับมาบ้าน เรียกได้ว่าถ้าเจมี่ไม่กลับบ้านก็จะไม่ยอมเข้าห้องนอน

  
แต่นั่นดูเหมือนจะเป็นข้อดีหนึ่งในไม่กี่อย่างที่คิดได้

  
เพราะสิ่งที่มาพร้อมกันอย่าง ‘มู้ดสวิง’ ทำเอาชีวิตของหนุ่มวัยย่าง 27 ปีอย่างเจมี่ เปลี่ยนไปอย่างที่ไม่เคยคิดมาก่อนว่าตัวเองจะมีวันนี้

  
ใครจะคิดว่าระดับกรรมการผู้บริหารระดับสูงอย่างเขา จะต้องมาวนรถหาซาลาเปาพุทราจีนไปให้ว่าที่คุณแม่ได้กินแก้อยากตอนตีสอง?

  
ขนาดว่าเขาซื้อของกินที่โทบี้ชอบมาตุนไว้เต็มห้องชุดที่ใช้เป็นเรือนหอของพวกเขา สิ่งที่โทบี้อยากกินกลับไม่ได้อยู่ในรายการนั้น บางวันพระเจ้าเมตตาหน่อยก็ดลใจให้โทบี้อยากกินของที่มีอยู่แล้ว หรือแค่เดินไปไม่กี่ก้าวก็หาซื้อได้

  
โชคร้ายที่วันดีๆแบบนั้นไม่ค่อยมีบ่อยนัก

  
อย่างเช่นคืนนี้ ที่ทำให้เขาต้องออกตามหาซาลาเปาพุทราจีนไปให้พ่อทูนหัวยอดขมองอิ่มซึ่งท้องโตขึ้นทุกวัน ทุกวัน

  
อายุครรภ์ของโทบี้คือ 20 สัปดาห์ หน้าท้องนูนเด่นจนต้องสวมกางเกงยางยืดแทนยีนส์แบบที่ชอบใส่ รองเท้าผ้าใบก็เปลี่ยนมาเป็นแบบที่ถนอมเท้าและกันลื่น หน้าตาอิ่มเอิบแจ่มใส พอหายแพ้ท้องก็มีความสุขกับการกินอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

  
แล้วเขาเป็นใครกัน ถึงได้คิดจะขัดใจเมีย?

  
คิดเสียว่าเป็นมิชชั่นประจำวัน ทดสอบความรักความอดทนของว่าที่คุณพ่อมือใหม่ก็แล้วกัน!

  
“แค่นี้ยังน้อยไปเสียด้วยซ้ำ”

  
เจมี่กะพริบตาใส่น้าเขยของโทบี้ที่พากันบินมาเยี่ยม เหล่าคนรักของพวกเขากำลังคุยกันติดลมเรื่องอะไรซักอย่างที่คุณกรรมการหนุ่มไม่ค่อยอยากรู้เท่าไหร่

  
พอเขาลากน้าจอห์นมาที่ระเบียงด้านนอก ระบายว่าเจออะไรมาบ้าง และถามกลับไปว่าตอนน้าจู๊ดท้อง น้าจอห์นรับมือยังไง นี่ก็คือคำตอบของเขา

  
“นี่ยังน้อยอีกเหรอครับ?”

  
น้าจอห์นเป่าควันขาวจากทั้งทางปากและจมูก เห็นอีกฝ่ายสูบบุหรี่ได้หน้าตาเฉยแบบนี้ เจมี่ก็ชักอยากบุหรี่ เขาสูบที่บ้านไม่ได้เพราะกลัวกระทบโทบี้กับลูก พอได้สูดนิโคตินทางอ้อมแบบนี้ ร่างกายก็ชักจะร้อนๆขึ้นมา

  
ฝ่ายนั้นสังเกตเห็นอาการอยากบุหรี่ของเขา ทำท่าจะยื่นให้ แต่หนุ่มรุ่นลูกปฏิเสธตาละห้อย

  
“ไม่เป็นไรครับ ผมทนได้”

  
เมื่ออีกฝ่ายว่ามาแบบนั้น เขาก็ไม่ขัดศรัทธา และนับถือในความตั้งมั่นตั้งใจนี้

  
“ฝ่ายคนอุ้มท้องเค้าก็ต้องทนเหมือนกัน เผลอๆหนักกว่าเราเสียอีก เป็นผู้ชายทั้งแท่ง แค่นี้ก็ทนเอาหน่อยน่า!”

  
จอห์นนี่ตบบ่าสามีของหลานชายจนตัวแทบจะกระโจนออกนอกระเบียง ถือเป็นการแก้แค้นเล็กๆน้อยๆที่มาทำให้คนที่เขารักเหมือนลูกคนนึงท้องก่อนแต่งก็แล้วกัน!

  
“เรื่องบุหรี่น่ะผมทนได้อยู่หรอก แต่ไอ้เจ้ามู้ดสวิงนี่สิ” คนอ่อนกว่าพูดไปก็ถอนหายใจเฮือก “คุณเชื่อมั้ยว่าเค้าเคยร้องไห้เพราะผมกดรีโมตเปลี่ยนช่องทีวี!”

  
“แล้วเคยเจอคนที่ร้องไห้เพราะครีมอาบน้ำหมดหรือยังล่ะ?” จอห์นส่ายหัวเบาๆ “ถ้ายังก็อย่ามาทำพูดว่าเจอมาเยอะ”

  
ดูเหมือนวงสนทนานี้จะกลายเป็นการแชร์ประสบการณ์ พร้อมๆกับการขิงใส่กันว่าข้าเจออะไรมามากกว่าเอ็งไปเสียแล้ว

  
คุณน้าเขยของโทบี้จบท้ายการสนทนาด้วยประโยคหนึ่งที่ทำเอาเขาหายบ่นไปในทันทีทันใด

  
“ถ้ารับมือไม่ไหว ก็ส่งเค้ากลับไปอยู่บ้านแม่ก่อน คนมีประสบการณ์เค้ารับมือได้ดีกว่า”

  
เจมี่ส่ายหัวแบบไม่ต้องเสียเวลาคิด

  
“แบบนั้นผมคงเป็นฝ่ายทนไม่ได้เองมากกว่า ไม่เอาเด็ดขาด”

  
กว่าจะเกลี้ยกล่อมให้ยอมแต่งงาน กว่าจะตะล่อมให้บอกรักได้ซักครั้ง กว่าจะขอให้มาอยู่ด้วยกัน เจมี่ต้องทุ่มเทแรงกายแรงใจและรอยหยักในสมองไปมากขนาดไหน เจ้าตัวรู้ดีที่สุด

  
ยิ่งกับคนที่ชอบเก็บอะไรไปคิดคนเดียว เขายิ่งไม่อยากให้ห่างตัว

  
คนฟังคำตอบที่บ่งบอกความรักเมียหลงเมียอย่างเกินเยียวยา กดยิ้มพึงใจ แล้วฟาดมือลงบนไหล่เจมี่เสียงดังป้าบใหญ่

  
“เอาน่ะ อย่างน้อยก็ยังมีเรื่องดีๆ บอกได้เลยว่าคุ้มค่า”

  
เจมี่ผู้ไม่รู้ว่ามีอะไร ‘คุ้มค่า’ ไปกว่าการที่เขากับโทบี้จะได้เป็นพ่อแม่คน แต่ก็ยิ้มรับคำผู้ใหญ่ไป และตั้งใจอ่านหนังสือเตรียมความพร้อมสำหรับพ่อแม่มือใหม่ยิ่งกว่าเดิม

  
◈◈◈◈◈

  
ตั้งแต่โทบี้ตั้งท้อง ข่วงเวลาที่ว่าที่คุณพ่อเฝ้ารอที่สุด คือตอนที่ลูกดิ้น

  
อายุครรภ์ 28 สัปดาห์ ถือเป็นช่วงที่การดิ้นในแต่ละวันของลูกเริ่มสม่ำเสมอและคงที่ โทบี้ที่คอยนับการดิ้นแต่ละวัน ทำสถิติไว้เป็นตารางยาวพรืด เจ้าตัวดูจะสนุกกับการนับมาก เป็นกิจกรรมโปรดที่สุดในการตั้งครรภ์เลยก็ว่าได้

  
พ่อแม่ที่ไหนจะไม่ชอบล่ะ? ก็การดิ้นของลูก มันหมายถึงสัญญาณการเติบโตแข็งแรง

  
“อ๊ะ ลูกเตะอีกแล้วล่ะ”

  
เจมี่วางแท็ปเล็ตที่อ่านเรื่องงานลงทันที เขาก้าวขาแทบจะกลายเป็นวิ่ง ตรงเข้ามานั่งคุกเข่าให้ระดับสายตาตัวเองอยู่ตรงท้องของโทบี้ซึ่งนั่งเอนหลังอยู่บนโซฟา มือของว่าที่คุณแม่วางลงตรงหน้าท้อง ตำแหน่งที่รู้สึกเหมือนมีอะไรนูนๆขึ้นมา

  
“ไหนๆ…”

  
คนบ้าเห่ออย่างคุณพ่อเอาหูแนบบนหน้าท้องโทบี้ ผลก็คือโดนลูกเตะเป็นจังหวะติดกันเหมือนจะไล่ เล่นเอาทั้งพ่อทั้งแม่หัวเราะชอบใจ

  
“ตัวแค่นี้ก็รู้จักปกป้องแม่แล้ว เก่งจริงๆเลย” เขาจูบลงบนหน้าท้องเบาๆ “แต่นี่ป๊าเองนะลูก ไม่ต้องไล่เนอะ ป๊าไม่ทำร้ายม๊าหนูหรอก”

  
เจ้าตัวเล็กยิ่งถีบแรงขึ้นอย่างกระตือรือร้น ไม่รู้ดีใจที่ได้ยินเสียงพ่อ หรือจะประท้วง แต่ที่แน่ๆคือทำเอาโทบี้เจ็บจุกขึ้นมาเลย

  
“เดี๋ยวเถอะ โจอี้” คราวนี้เจมี่ทำเสียงดุลูกชาย “อย่าถีบแรงสิครับ ม๊าเค้าเจ็บนะ”

  
“ไม่เป็นไร ไม่เจ็บเท่าไหร่ อย่าดุลูกสิ” โทบี้ลูบท้องตัวเองเหมือนจะปลอบเจ้าตัวเล็กที่ยอมสงบลงเล็กน้อย แม้คำพูดจะตำหนิคนดุลูก แต่ก็ไม่อาจซ่อนยิ้มได้มิด

  
ทั้งแม่ทั้งน้าจู๊ด และคนที่ร้านต่างพูดเป็นเสียงเดียวกันว่าโทบี้ได้สามีชั้นเลิศ

  
รูปหล่อ ร่ำรวย มีรถสวยๆขับ ถึงจะรู้ตัวช้าไปหน่อยว่าใจตรงกัน แต่เจมี่ก็ดูแลปรนนิบัติเขาและลูกเป็นอย่างดี

  
เขาเองก็รู้ดีว่าอาการฮอร์โมนปั่นป่วนช่วงท้องมันหนักสำหรับผู้ชายที่ทั้งโลกพร้อมจะปรนเปรอ เจมี่จะไม่ทนก็ได้ แต่คนคนนี้ก็ยังอยู่ด้วยกันมาจนทุกวันนี้

  
“อ้าว? ร้องไห้ทำไมน่ะโทบ!”

  
เจมี่ควรจะชินได้แล้วกับอาการต่อมน้ำตาแตกง่าย แต่คนไม่ชอบเห็นน้ำตาคนสำคัญก็ยังร้อนรนใจทุกทีที่เห็น อย่าว่าแต่คนอยู่ด้วยกันเลย เจ้าตัวเองก็ประหลาดใจกับบ่อน้ำตาตื้นๆ

  
ถึงจะอุ้มท้องอยู่ แต่โทบี้ก็ยังถือว่าตัวเขาเป็นผู้ชายคนหนึ่ง แล้วผู้ชายก็ไม่ควรจะร้องไห้กับอะไรเล็กๆน้อยๆ

  
แต่ให้ตายเถอะ เขารู้สึกผิดกับเจมี่เหลือเกิน

  
ว่าที่คุณพ่อมือใหม่ยังคิดไม่ทันออกว่าคราวนี้อะไรเป็นสาเหตุให้โทบี้เป่าปี่ คนที่ร้องไห้เสียจนทั้งตา หู จมูก แดงไปหมด ก็พร่ำคำพูดออกมาพร้อมกับยกมือขึ้นปาดน้ำใสออกจากตา

  
“ขอโทษนะ…ขอโทษที่ชั้นเอาแต่ใจ เอาแน่เอานอนไม่ได้แบบนี้”

  
เจมี่ขมวดคิ้ว แต่พอจูนตัวเองได้ ก็กุมมือหนุ่มผมหยิกสีน้ำตาลอมทองมากุมไว้

  
“โทบ อย่าคิดมากสิ ชั้นเข้าใจว่าเป็นเพราะฮอร์โมน”

  
“เกลียดชั้นแล้วหรือเปล่า?” ถึงไม่โดนถามพร้อมดวงตาสีฟ้าคราม กลมโตวับวาวราวกับลูกแก้วอันล้ำค่า เจมี่ก็มีคำตอบในใจเป็นหนึ่งเดียว

  
“ทำไมถึงคิดว่าชั้นจะเกลียดล่ะ?”

  
“ก็...ชั้นชอบสั่งให้นายนวดเท้าให้” ว่าที่คุณแม่นึกย้อนวีรกรรมตัวเองพร้อมใจอันโหวงวูบ แต่เจมี่ก็ตอบกลับมาแทบจะในทันที

  
“เท้านายน่ารักออกจะตายไป ชั้นชอบนวดให้นะ”

  
“ขยะสดก็ให้นายเป็นคนทิ้ง”

  
เจมี่ขมวดคิ้ว “ก็ต้องแน่นอนอยู่แล้วสิ นายท้องอยู่นะ จะให้ไปจับของแบบนั้นได้ยังไงกัน?”

  
โทบี้ยังคงไม่หยุดโทษความร้ายกาจเอาแต่ใจของตัวเอง ตั้งแต่แย่งเสื้อนอนเจมี่ ให้เจมี่อุ้มไปนอน อ้อนให้พาไปกินขนม บังคับให้ดูสารคดีสัตว์โลกด้วยกันจนดึกดื่น บ่นเป็นหมีกินผึ้งทุกครั้งที่เปิดเพลงเสียงดัง ตีหนึ่งตีสองก็ชอบเปรี้ยวปากอยากกินของแปลกๆ ร่ายมาจนนึกไม่ค่อยออกแล้ว เจมี่ก็ยังยิ้มแป้น หาข้อหักล้างมาสู้ได้ทุกข้อ

  
สุดท้ายก็เป็นว่าที่คุณแม่ที่เหนื่อยไปเอง

  
“นายต้องเป็นสายเอ็มแน่ๆเลย ประหลาดคน”

  
คนโดนกล่าวหาเพียงแต่เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นสูง คลึงหลังมือเนียนนุ่มของโทบี้เบาๆ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าใสเผยนัยรักแสนรัก

  
“ชั้นรู้นะว่ามันเชื่อได้ยาก ยิ่งกับคนที่โตมาด้วยกันอย่างนายด้วยแล้ว การที่ชั้นยอมนายไปเสียทุกอย่าง มันคงชวนงงเอามากๆ…”

  
โทบี้ไม่ได้พูดอะไร ผงกหัวรับแต่โดยดี ว่าที่คุณพ่อวัยย่าง 27 ปีนึกเอ็นดูท่าทางหงอยๆของคนคนนี้ แต่ยังไงก็ชอบหน้าตอนยิ้มแย้มมากกว่าอยู่ดี

  
ถึงอย่างนั้น การแกล้งโทบี้ก็เป็นหนึ่งในความสนุกของชีวิตเหมือนกัน

  
“อันที่จริงนิสัยปกติของนายก็ใช่จะน่ารักหวานๆซะหน่อย”

  
ยังไม่ทันที่โทบี้จะได้พูดปกป้องตัวเอง ว่าที่คุณพ่อก็ยืดตัวขึ้นมาจุ๊บปากอย่างไวว่อง คุณแม่ผู้เป็นชายเลยได้แต่กะพริบตางุนงง จูนอารมณ์ไม่ค่อยทัน

  
ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาจนน่าหมั่นไส้มาลอยอยู่ตรงหน้า ใกล้ในระยะปลายจมูกชนกัน เจมี่ท้าวแขนพาดไว้บนโซฟา กักขังอีกคนไว้ในอ้อมแขนตัวเอง

  
“แต่รู้อะไรมั้ย? ชั้นน่ะนะ...รักนิสัยที่ไม่หวานไม่น่ารักแบบนี้ของนายที่สุดเลย”

  
แก้มนวลเนียนขึ้นสีกุหลาบ แผ่ซ่านราวกับไฟลามทุ่ง โทบี้เริ่มรู้สึกว่าการจ้องสบตากับคุณสามี มันใกล้จะทำให้เขาละลายกลายเป็นเนย เลยเบือนหน้าหนีไปดื้อๆ

  
เจมี่ไม่ว่าอะไร ดีเสียอีก การที่โทบี้หันหน้าด้านข้างมาให้ มันทำให้เขากระซิบคำหวานได้ถนัดถนี่กว่าเดิม

  
_“จะหัวรั้นหรือเอาแต่ใจยังไง ก็เป็นคนที่ชั้นรัก...ตลอดไป”_

  
.

.

.

  
Tbc.

 


	12. Last Part

●

 

❴ You pay me back in kind ❵

 

●

 

 

ตั้งแต่นั่งด้วยกันมาได้ครึ่งชั่วโมง ซามูเอล บาวเวอร์เห็นฟันและเพดานปากพี่ชายที่แก่กว่าถึงหกปีมาห้าครั้งแล้ว และเมื่ออีกฝ่ายหาวเป็นครั้งที่หก เขาก็วางถ้วยกระเบื้องลงพลางถอนหายใจใส่หน้าพี่ตัวเอง

  
“หาวจัดหนักขนาดนี้ ได้นอนบ้างมั้ยเนี่ย?”

  
เจที่กะพริบตาไล่น้ำใสๆตรงขอบตา “นอนน่ะนอนอยู่ แต่ไม่ค่อยอิ่มเท่าไหร่”

  
“ทำไมล่ะ?”

  
“ก็คนโตชอบตื่นแต่เช้า คนเล็กชอบตื่นกลางดึก เอาเวลาที่ไหนนอนนานๆล่ะ?”

  
ซามูเอลได้แต่ยิ้มแห้ง พอรู้สาเหตุการหาวหวอดๆของพี่ชายแล้วก็ไม่รู้จะสงสารหรือเวทนาดี เพราะนี่เป็นสิ่งที่เจ้าตัวเลือกเอง

  
ท้องแรกอาจพูดได้ว่าไม่ตั้งใจ แต่ท้องสองนี่สิ เจตนาปั๊มกันเลยทีเดียว

  
แถมท้องสอง พี่สะใภ้เหม็นหน้าสามีจนพี่เจมี่ต้องไปนอนห้องลูกชายคนโตอยู่เป็นเดือนๆ เหนื่อยทั้งกายหน่ายทั้งใจ ช่วงนั้นเขาเองก็โดนโทรมาคร่ำครวญให้ฟังบ่อยเลยทีเดียว

  
แต่เรื่องที่ผ่านไปแล้วก็ปล่อยให้มันผ่านไป เพราะตอนนี้หลานคนที่สองก็อายุได้หกเดือนแล้ว กำลังน่ารักจ้ำม้ำเลยทีเดียว

  
“เอาน่ะพี่ เด็กเล็กๆก็แบบนี้แหละ มีประสบการณ์จากคนแรกมาแล้ว คนที่สองก็คงคล้ายๆกันนั่นแหละ”

  
พี่ชายผู้ที่ตอนนี้ขึ้นสู่ตำแหน่งผู้บริหารสูงสุดของสาขาลอนดอนได้สำเร็จ ด้วยวัย 30 ปี ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ แต่น้องชายอย่างเขาน่ะมองออกว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังยิ้ม

  
เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์เป็นคุณพ่อเห่อลูกหลงเมีย เรื่องนี้คนทั้งบริษัทรู้กันโดยถ้วนทั่ว และเจ้าตัวก็ชอบที่จะได้โชว์รูปลูกชายวัยสามขวบ กับลูกสาวอายุหกเดือนให้ใครต่อใครที่ขอดู

  
พ่อคุณเค้าถึงกับซื้อสมาร์ทโฟนรุ่นที่ความจุมากที่สุดเท่าที่เป็นไปได้ในขณะนี้เพื่อเก็บคอลเลคชั่นลูกๆไว้ดูได้ทุกที่ทุกเวลาเชียวนะ!

  
“ว่าแต่ว่านะพี่…” ดวงตาสีฟ้าใสของบาวเวอร์คนน้อง เหล่มองไปทางด้านหลังพี่ชาย “แน่ใจนะว่าจ้างมาขับรถ ไม่ใช่มาเป็นบอดี้การ์ด”

  
ตอนแรกเจมี่ยังไม่ค่อยเข้าใจนัก แต่พอเหลียวหลังมองตามสายตาสงสัยของน้องชาย ภาพด้านหลังอันสูงใหญ่บึกบึนของชายอังกฤษในหมวกและชุดเครื่องแบบพนักงานขับรถก็ปรากฏ

  
ไม่ใช่เรื่องยากเลยที่จะสังเกตเห็นเจ้าของร่างสูงใหญ่ดั่งยักษ์ปักหลั่นของอีกฝ่าย ทั้งยังเป็นภาพที่เห็นอยู่แทบทุกวันด้วย

  
“ไปถามพี่สะใภ้เราสิ นั่นน่ะเค้าหามาให้” เจมี่บ่นอุบ “พี่น่ะขับเองได้อยู่แล้ว แต่โทบเห็นพี่ชอบหาวบ่อยเลยไม่ยอมให้ขับ พี่เลยได้หมอนี่มาเป็นเพื่อนร่วมทาง”

  
ดวงตาสีฟ้าใสของซามูเอล บาวเวอร์มองสำรวจทั่วร่างคนผู้นั้นอย่างชอบใจมาตั้งแต่เห็นเดินตามหลังพี่ชายเข้ามาแล้ว แต่ด้วยศักดิ์ศรีคุณชายคนเล็กของตระกูล เขาก็บอกตัวเองว่าต้องสงวนท่าที

  
ทว่าก็อดยั้งปากไว้ไม่ได้...

  
“พี่โทบี้นี่ก็เก่งเนอะ หาแซ่บๆแบบนี้มาได้ แต่ดันเลือกพี่”

  
“....อะไรนะ?”

  
“เปล่าหรอก ไม่มีอะไร” คนอ่อนวัยกว่าโบกมือไล่ “ว่าแต่ผมขอยืมคนขับรถพี่แป๊บนึงได้มั้ย ยังไม่ได้ซื้อของขวัญให้โจอี้เลย ไปงานวันเกิดมือเปล่าแบบนี้ เดี๋ยวได้โดนหลานงอนตายเลย”

  
คนเป็นพ่อหัวเราะน้อยๆ เจ้าลูกชายคนโตก็ดูจะเป็นแบบนั้นจริงๆเสียด้วย เขาจึงผงกหัวอนุญาตและดีดนิ้วเรียกลูกน้องที่นั่งรออย่างสงบเสงี่ยมมากว่าครึ่งชั่วโมง

  
“คุณพาน้องผมไปซื้อของทีนะ แล้วพาไปส่งที่บ้านผมให้ทันงานเริ่มล่ะ”

  
หนุ่มร่างสูงใหญ่ถามกลับไปว่า “แล้วบอสจะกลับยังไงครับ?”

  
“บ้านอยู่ห่างไปแค่สามช่วงตึกเอง เดินกลับได้สบายอยู่แล้ว” ว่าแล้วคุณบอสก็ตบบ่าน้องชายเบาๆ “ดูแลน้องผมดีๆล่ะ เขาอยู่แต่อเมริกา ไม่ค่อยคุ้นกับที่ทางในอังกฤษเท่าไหร่”

  
ซามูเอล บาวเวอร์พยายามระงับความลิงโลดอยู่ในใจ แต่ก็แทบจะซ่อนรอยยิ้มไว้ไม่มิด ในตอนที่เดินหน้ายิ้มไปยื่นมือให้อีกฝ่ายจับทักทาย

  
“ฝากตัวด้วยนะครับ คุณ…?”

  
มือใหญ่ที่บีบตอบกลับมานั้นทั้งชวนให้อบอุ่นและตื่นเต้น ราวกับมีกระแสไฟฟ้าแล่นทั่วร่าง และอาการนั้นแสดงออกตรงแก้มขาวที่ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ

  
รอยยิ้มของสารถีหนุ่มมีอำนาจทำเอาแข้งขาอ่อนเปลี้ยได้เลยทีเดียวเชียว

  
“โรแลนด์ครับ โรแลนด์ จอห์นสัน”

  
◈◈◈◈◈

  
พอเปิดประตูบ้านเข้าไป เจมี่ก็ได้จ้องสบตากับนางฟ้าตัวน้อยในชุดแซกสีเหลืองอ่อน

  
เด็กหญิงโจดี้ โรซาลินด์ บาวเวอร์ ส่งยิ้มเห็นฟันซี่เล็กจ้อยพร้อมเดินเต๊าะแต๊ะเข้ามาหา เล่นเอาเจมี่แทบจะทิ้งทุกอย่างแล้วเข้าไปอุ้ม แต่เขานึกถึงคำพูดเตือนสติของโทบี้เสมอ ว่าถ้าไม่ปล่อยให้เดินเองบ้าง แล้วเมื่อไหร่จะเดินได้คล่องเสียที?

  
ก้าวย่างแต่ละก้าวของลูกสาว ทำให้คนเป็นพ่อลงไปนั่งขัดสมาธิรอลุ้นอยู่นานสองนาน

  
“อ๊ะ! อ๊า...!”

  
เสียงอ้อแอ้ของลูกสาวมาพร้อมการกางมือไปข้างหน้า เหมือนจะช่วยทรงตัวหรือเปล่าก็ไม่รู้ แต่ท่าทางเอาหัวนำตัวแบบนี้มันชวนให้ขวัญผวาว่าจะล้มหรือเปล่า

  
สุดท้ายเด็กหญิงยังเดินได้ไม่ถึงสามส่วนสี่ของระยะทาง คุณพ่อก็ทนต่อไปไม่ไหว

  
“เอ้าฮึ้บ~” เจมี่อุ้มลูกสาวขึ้นโยนสูงๆ แทนที่จะตกใจ เด็กหญิงกลับหัวเราะเอิ่กอ่ากอารมณ์ดี พอโดนโยนจนผมหยิกสีน้ำตาลอมทองยุ่งเหยิงแล้วก็กอดรอบคอป่ะป๊าที่จับเธอหอมซ้ายหอมขวาอย่างทุกที

  
“เก่งจังเลย เจ้าหญิงน้อยของป่ะป๊า~ วันนี้เดินได้เยอะเลยนะคะลูก”

  
ภาพความประทับใจของพ่อกับลูกสาว ถูกเสียงหัวเราะของผู้ใหญ่ขัดเข้าให้ คุณพ่อบาวเวอร์มัวแต่ลุ้นการเดินของลูกจนไม่ทันสังเกตว่าในบ้านมีแขกมารอกันอยู่เต็มห้องรับแขกแล้ว

  
“ป่ะป๊า!”

  
เด็กชายผู้มีดวงตาสีฟ้าใสของเขา และผมหยิกสีทองของโทบี้ วิ่งเร็วจี๋มาในชุดเอี๊ยมยีนส์น่ารักสดใส มือเล็กของเด็กชายวัยสามขวบดึงชายกางเกงป่ะป๊าเป็นการกระตุ้น

  
“ป่ะป๊า! รถฮะ รถผม!”

  
เจมี่มองตามร่างเล็กของลูกชายที่ปีนขึ้นไปนั่งบนรถเบนซ์มินิสีขาวที่ขับด้วยมอเตอร์ไฟฟ้า ก่อนจะหันไปมองคุณน้าและน้าเขยของโทบี้ที่ดูจะเป็นคนซื้อของอลังการแบบนี้ให้กับลูกชายคนโตของบ้าน

  
“ขอบคุณนะครับที่ซื้อให้โจอี้ แต่นี่โทบว่าอะไรหรือเปล่า?”

  
คุณพ่อวัยสามสิบนั้นเรียนรู้ที่จะว่าตามคำพูดภรรยา เพราะส่วนใหญ่แล้วมันเป็นการตัดสินใจที่ถูกต้อง และการไม่ขัดคำเมียก็ทำให้ครอบครัวสงบสุขมาตลอดสี่ปีที่แต่งงานกันมา

  
“ก็ไม่ว่าอะไรนะ แค่บ่นๆว่าไม่รู้จะเอาไปเก็บที่ไหนดี” น้าจอห์นเป็นคนตอบแทนคู่ชีวิตที่เดินไปสอนโจอี้สตาร์ทรถ เจมี่ผงกหัวรับพลางถอนหายใจ

  
“ไม่เป็นไรครับ เดี๋ยวผมให้คนขยายห้องเก็บของเล่นลูกที่บ้านใหม่ก็ได้ จะได้เก็บได้หมด”

  
ช่างเป็นการตัดสินใจเอาเองที่คงจะทำให้โทบี้หน้าหงิกมากพอสมควร เพราะแทนที่จะพูดว่าหยุดซื้อ กลับบอกว่าจะขยายห้องเก็บแทน...เป็นการแก้ปัญหาตามประสาคนมีอันจะกินเป๊ะ

  
เจมี่รอดพ้นการโดนดึงหูไปได้อย่างหวุดหวิด เมื่อโทบี้เดินกลับเข้ามาหลังจากไปคุยโทรศัพท์เรื่องงานที่ร้าน

  
“อ้าว...ทำไมกลับมาคนเดียวล่ะ? โรแลนด์ไม่มาด้วยเหรอ?”

  
มันน่าน้อยใจมั้ยล่ะนั่น...

  
สามีกลับบ้าน ไม่มีไถ่ถามว่าร้อนมั้ย อยากดื่มน้ำหรือเปล่า อ้าปากก็พูดถึงรุ่นน้องที่มหาลัยขึ้นมาเลย

  
กำจัดรุ่นพี่อย่างทอร์แรนซ์ คูมบ์ไปได้แล้วคนนึง ยังต้องมาคอยระแวงรุ่นน้องอย่างโรแลนด์อีกหรือไง(วะ)!?

  
“ให้ไปขับรถให้แซมน่ะ น้องมันไม่มีรถ ไปไหนมาไหนไม่สะดวก” เจมี่ตอบเสียงเรียบนิ่ง พยายามข่มความหวงหึงที่ต่อให้นานแค่ไหน เขาก็ทำใจกว้างยิ้มรับเวลาโทบี้ให้ความสนใจผู้ชายที่ไม่ใช่ญาติไม่ได้อยู่ดี

  
เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์มันก็เป็นผู้ชายใจคอคับแคบที่มีความต้องการครอบครองสูงลิ่วแบบนี้นั่นล่ะ

  
“ดีเลยสิ บราค่อนบางคนจะได้ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วง” โทบี้ตอบยิ้มๆ ยื่นมือมารับลูกสาวตัวน้อยที่กางแขนร่ำร้องจะโผเข้าหา และป่ะป๊าก็ยอมให้ไปหาแม่แต่โดยดี

  
“ใครบราค่อนกัน? เค้าเรียกว่าเป็นห่วงน้องต่างหาก”

  
โทบี้ถอนหายใจ “น้องนายก็อายุตั้ง 24 แล้วนะ ปล่อยวางบางเถอะ แถวนี้ยังมีผู้ชายท่าทางเข้าทีตั้งหลายคน”

  
คุณพ่อยังหนุ่มยกมือห้าม “เราเลิกพูดเรื่องนี้กันดีกว่า วันเกิดลูกทั้งที เราควรจะสนใจพระเอกของงานมากกว่า”

  
ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามหรี่มองอย่างขบขันปนรู้ทัน

  
เขาคุยเรื่องนี้กับเจมี่มาหลายต่อหลายครั้งแล้ว และแอบทำบางสิ่งลับหลังสามี เพราะเห็นใจน้องน้อยสุดท้องของตระกูลบาวเวอร์ที่จนป่านนี้ก็ยังไม่เคยคบใครจริงจังซักที และเจ้าโรแลนด์ก็ชอบหนุ่มไซส์มินิที่ดูร้ายนิดๆ

  
ก็แค่...จับคนสองคนไปอยู่ในที่ที่เห็นกันชัดถนัดตา

  
ส่วนจะสปาร์คกันได้หรือไม่ ให้มันเป็นเรื่องของคนสองคน

  
“...ไม่อยากจะคิดเลยว่าพอถึงตอนหนู ป๊าเค้าจะเป็นเอามากขนาดไหน”

  
ลูกสาวตัวน้อยเอานิ้วเข้าปาก เอียงคอจ้องมาด้วยดวงตาสีเดียวกันกับโทบี้พร้อมความฉงนสงสัย

  
แน่นอนว่าโจดี้ยังเล็กเกินกว่าจะเข้าใจ แต่โทบี้ก็หอมแก้มสาวน้อยในอ้อมแขน พร้อมให้สัญญาว่าจะช่วยจัดการคุณป๊าจอมหวงก้างให้เอง

  
ระหว่างแม่ลูกแลกเปลี่ยนสัญญากันอยู่นั้น สองสาวผู้มีนามเป็นดอกไม้ก็หอบกุหลาบชมพูอ่อนช่อใหญ่เข้ามากันคนละช่อ เด็กชายโจอี้เจ้าของวันเกิดรีบรี่เข้าไปตะกายญาติสาว อ้อนขอจนในที่สุดลิลลี่-โรสก็ส่งกุหลาบก้านยาวที่ริดหนามจนเกลี้ยงให้เจ้าตัวน้อย

  
โทบี้มองตามร่างเล็กป้อมของลูกชายที่วิ่งตรงมาหาเขากับลูกสาวอย่างใคร่รู้

  
“ผมให้!”

  
โจอี้ ไอเด็น บาวเวอร์ยื่นกุหลาบที่ถือไว้อย่างถนอมมาตลอดระยะทางสั้นๆในบ้าน โทบี้ยิ้มจนชักปวดแก้มขึ้นมา เขาส่งโจดี้ให้สามี ก่อนจะย่อตัวลงนั่งคุกเข่าจนระดับสายตาเท่ากับลูกชายตอนยืนเต็มความสูง มือขาวลูบผมหยิกราวกับเทวดาน้อยในภาพวาดตามวิหาร

  
“ทำไมอยู่ดีๆเอามาให้หม่าม๊าล่ะครับ?”

  
เด็กชายเอาสองมือจับท้องตัวเอง ขมวดคิ้วตีหน้าเครียด

  
“หม่าม๊าเจ็บตรงนี้ ตอนผมเกิด”

  
โทบี้คิดไม่ถึงว่าคำพูดแบบนี้จะออกมาจากปากเด็กสามขวบ อารามตกใจทำให้รีบตวัดสายตาไปมองคนเป็นสามี เจมี่พยักเพยิดให้เขาฟังเจ้าตัวเล็กพูดให้จบ ส่วนตัวเขาก็อุ้มเจ้าหญิงน้อยมองลงมาอย่างสนอกสนใจ

  
“ป่ะป๊าบอกว่า หม่าม๊ายอมเจ็บ หม่าม๊ารักผม” เด็กชายดูเสียใจไม่น้อยที่ได้รู้ว่าตัวเองทำให้คนสำคัญเจ็บปวด เขาโผเข้าหาอ้อมแขนของคนเป็นแม่โดยระวังไม่ให้กุหลาบก้านยาวหล่นจากมือป้อมๆ

  
“หม่าม๊า ขอบคุณฮะ รักนะ”

  
คนเป็นแม่โอบร่างเล็กจ้อยแนบอก หอมบนกลุ่มผมหยักศกสีทองสว่างอย่างรักแสนรัก โทบี้ส่งสายตาต่อว่าคนเป็นพ่อที่เป็นตัวการทำให้เค้าน้ำตารื้นขึ้นมาจนได้

  
“หม่าม๊าต่างหากที่ต้องขอบคุณ...ขอบคุณที่หนูเกิดมา…”

  
ถ้าหากว่าไม่มีเรื่องผิดใจกันในคืนนั้น หากโจอี้ บาวเวอร์ไม่เกิดมาได้ถูกจังหวะเวลา ป่านนี้เขากับเจมี่อาจจะยังตั้งแง่ใส่กัน หรืออาจไม่มีวันได้เปิดใจคุยกัน อย่างที่เป็นอยู่ทุกวันนี้

  
ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามสบประสานกับเจมี่ที่มองลงมายังเค้ากับลูกชาย ท่าทีขยิบตาใส่นั้นช่างยียวนจนโทบี้อยากฟาดซักที แต่สุดท้ายแล้ว เขาก็ได้แต่แย้มยิ้มพร้อมน้ำตาแห่งความสุขที่ไหลลงมาตามผิวแก้มเนียนข้างหนึ่ง

  
ของที่เป็นของเรานั้น ต่อให้เคยปล่อยมือไปครั้งหนึ่ง ซักวันสิ่งนั้นจะถูกชักพาให้กลับมาหาเราเอง

  
โทบี้ไม่ได้คิดว่าตัวเองสูญเสียเพื่อนอีกต่อไป

  
เวลานี้ เขาได้มีทั้งเพื่อนและคู่ชีวิตในหนึ่งเดียว เป็นคนที่จะร่วมแบ่งปันทุกความสุข ความเศร้า เฝ้ามองลูกชายลูกสาวเติบโตไปด้วยกัน

  
...จนกว่าความตายจะมาพราก...

  
.

.

.

  
End 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อันที่จริงตอนแรกตั้งใจว่าจะให้มี true ending ประมาณว่า น้าจู๊ดกับโทบี้คุยกันเรื่องที่จงใจปล่อยให้ท้องล่ะค่ะ แต่มาลองคิดๆดูแล้ว อุตส่าห์จบได้หวานๆดีกับใจทั้งที เก็บความดำมืดอันนี้ไว้เป็นพล็อตที่โดนตัดไปจะดีกว่า ประเดี๋ยวทำไปทำมา คนที่น่าสงสารที่สุดจะเป็นพี่เจมี่ Orz
> 
>  
> 
> นับรวมแล้วก็ใช้เวลาแต่งไม่ถึงเดือน จบได้ไวขนาดนี้ เป็นการทำลายสถิติจริงๆค่ะ 😂😂😂😂 พลังบ้าล้วนๆ ยังไงก็ขอบคุณที่ติดตามนะคะ ไว้พบกันเรื่องใหม่ค่า


End file.
